Taken
by nikochan23
Summary: When Steve took Natalie OC she was his victim. But as time passed they both grew into something the other could love. Can a relationship between a human and vampaneze survive or will they be torn apart by des..tiny? ; M for lemons.
1. Prologue

Bitten Prologue

**(A/N) Hi everyone! This is the prologue to this story. I realise some parts may not be time-line correct, but I'm trying my best to keep it aligned with the book! The first event/chapter was set to happen probably near the beginning of the series where Steve was just becoming a vampaneze. This is my first fanfic, so be nice and leave some love! Thanks **

To this day, I still haven't decided if that fateful moment in the forest was the best or worst day of my life.

Yes, the idea of walking in the forest is cliché, but it seems all the important things happen in those short, unexpecting moments. I had been blowing off steam, a recent fight with my best friend left me upset and unnerved. Mostly the fact that she had picked _him_ over me.

A solitary girl of 16, living in a small town wasn't always easy. Most of the problems you'd find in a city were still present. The drunks, the crime, and the unfortunate high school dramas. I tried to keep my head out of it, but every once in a while I'd be dragged in. To escape the drama and problems of real life, I usually would walk in the forest. Maybe it was because I had grown up in a small town, away from the harsh realities of the real world, that I was so blind to the dangers that every once in a while, would make themselves present.

The magic of the forest always overwhelmed me. The huge, lumbering trees casting giant shadows made me feel protected. The bright, colourful leaves made me feel comfortable. I even liked the solitude I felt in the forest. In a way, the forest was its own secret enemy. It could harbour so many bad things.

Usually I was more conscious of what was happening around me. Along with the solitude of the forest came a feeling of uncertainty that would always keep me on my toes. But not today. I was stumbling through the forest, changing from teary-eyed and angry, probably looking as easy a victim as could get; I was. Nobody had even known I was gone. And now I was walking through a forest, with no real trail in place, without my cellphone or any means of communication. From anybody else's point of view, I had been stupid. My stupidity would have been avenged by getting grounded, if the universe had decided to smile upon me that day. I'd like to think, that it gave me a big frown and thumbs down.

It wasn't until I had turned around after deciding to go back, that I saw them. Nothing from that moment on, would be the same.


	2. Chapter 1

_**It wasn't until I had turned around after deciding to go back, that I saw them. Nothing from that moment on, would be the same.**_

I'm sure they had been following me, they couldn't have just appeared from nowhere. I stopped dead in my tracks. There were three of them. The first had disgusting purple skin. He was standing there, smiling at me, and I couldn't help think he wasn't all there. Then I noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes, in a forest where the ground is covered in sticks and stones and rocks…yes he definitely wasn't all there. The second was short and stout and it would be fair to say he was pretty big. He had strange, short white hair. He was wearing a blue suit with green rain boots He had a small pair of glasses on which seemed peculiar in proportion to the size of his head. He was smiling at me, but there was something lying behind the smile. It unnerved me. Strangest of all, something that I hadn't quite noticed, was a very small hooded…something standing next to him. I'd no idea whether it was a human or a trained animal, and it didn't seem to pose much of a threat. The third appeared to be the closest to my age. About 16, I'd say. He was tall with dark hair and out of the three he appeared to be most morbid. He wasn't even looking at me; he appeared more interested in the dirt at his feet.

The unlikeliness of the trio made me hope that they were just lost travellers. They didn't look like a gang. They weren't all the same age, wore no similar colours and none of them had weapons, from what I could see. I decided to deal with the situation myself. Maybe if I acted confident and like I felt no threat, they'd move on to someone else. Yes, I was being unrealistically optimistic.

"Hi, are you guys lost?" I said in my most bright, happy voice. I kept my stance strong. My feet were spread apart evenly. My hands stayed still and didn't grip the fabric of my jeans like I desperately wanted to. My head was up, making direct eye contact. I had to look confident.

_Please say yes. Please say yes._

It was the big one who answered, "Oh, no. We're just…travellers. Say, would you happen to live in one of the neighbouring towns? It's an awful long way from here, isn't it?" His tone was one of high arrogance, and every word he drew out. Nope, he wouldn't buy it. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

"Yup, and I wouldn't say it's too far from here. I'm surprised you haven't run into anyone else. It's not uncommon for people in my town to take walks in the forest." _Lie. Lie your butt off and hope it works._

The purple skinned one was practically dancing on the spot. I don't know why, but he kept smiling and rubbing his hands. Out of the three, HE was the one who most irked me. He looked like the creeper of the group. I surveyed them all, if one of them made a move, I'd be ready. The boy's hand moved towards his pocket. My eyes fixated on him, my heart beat faster. He was surely pulling out a gun, or a knife or maybe even a freaking blow dart gun!

The rather plump one spoke and I had to tear my eyes away from the boy who probably was taking out some form of weapon. Great. "I'll most certainly take your word for it, because we haven't seen anyone"

The way he said the last word made me almost certain they were looking for trouble. I noticed purple skin was getting antsy. The boy hadn't taken his hand out of his pocket. I felt like he was getting ready. This conversation would be over with fast. If they posed any real threat, they were about to strike. I gave it one last effort.

"Well theres a town thataway about ten miles up," _No there's a river, and I hope you all fall in_, "If you'll excuse me, I've got to get home and get dinner started."

With my biggest smile, I proceeded to leave the group. The purple skinned one was closest and to my left. I kept my head forward and pretended not to notice the big smile on his face as I walked by. Next I passed by the big one, also on my left. He nodded and I quickened my pace. The last one I had to pass was the boy. He was the only one on my right and was still looking down to the ground. His hand still in his pocket, yet now I was sure there was no weapon there. My spirits started to soar as I was almost in the clear!

Within a millisecond, he was in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"Hey gorgeous, I'm Steve. Nice to meet ya, where you from? Oh we both know I don't care. Let me break it down for ya. I'm a vampaneze. You may have heard of vampires, but I'm a little different. See I just don't drink from my unfortunate victims, I drain them. And today princess, that's you. Don't be freaked, don't be all scared, you won't even know what's happening. But before I basically kill you, let me say, it was very nice to meet you."

He spoke so fast I barely had time to comprehend what he was saying. Then it clicked in that if I didn't move I was going to die. So with a small scream, I turned around and ran.

Before I could get very far, he grabbed my legs and pulled me backwards toward him. With a big thud I hit the ground, and immediately started screaming my guts out. _Please, let somebody hear! _I knew nobody was listening. He flipped me onto my back, and I was staring right into his face.

He was smiling, and before my next blood-curdling scream could come out, he said "Nighty-night" and breathed deeply onto my face.


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hi Everyone! I Realize That Some Of You Who Might Read It May Not Always Leave A Review, But If You Have Any Comments Or Suggestions Feel Free To Leave Them! Story Is Being Changed To M For Language In This Chapter, Aha. Thanks! And thanks to JinxedRonnie, your review was nice! **

_**He was smiling, and before my next blood-curdling scream could come out, he said "Nighty-night" and breathed deeply onto my face. **_

I heard noises. At first there wasn't much, but then I could hear swift movements and hushed voices. I was hearing people talking. I wondered where I was, and then slowly, in pieces, the oldest memory I had formed in my mind. The scene in the woods_. But hadn't he said he was going to kill me?_ _How could I be hearing things that sounded pretty human and earth-like? _Then it occurred to me- I was alive. Relief ran through me, then confusion. _Why wasn't I dead_? From the tone of his voice and the deadly look in his eyes, I was convinced I had met my end. But I hadn't. I was…where was I?

I tried to wiggle my toes. I felt a surge of pain as I recognized the disastrous pain that was currently racing through body. My arm felt like it was on fire, my head was dizzy, and I couldn't move. I almost tried opening my eyes, before I became coherent of the words the hushed voices were saying. Opening my eyes might give away my conscious state. I was most definitely now awake, because those "hushed voices" were pretty loud.

"What the fuck do you think you are! A goddamned VAMPIRE!" It was the plump man from the forest. Well, I couldn't be sure. The way he had spoken to me was calm and collected, this sounded like a fiery rage.

"Look I already told you what happened. I had to stop. It will benefit me more in the long run if I keep her alive." _Was there a "her" in the forest?_ _No, they all appeared to be men. That her must be me! Benefit him? How the hell could I benefit him? Not that I would ever agree to it anyways._

"I don't care what reasons you had! That is NOT the way of the vampaneze, she shouldn't be alive. You are not a vampire Steve, you are much stronger! Do not deny the prophecy and the destiny you were meant to fulfill!" Okay, never mind I liked the other one more. And I'm guessing the other one was the guy who knocked me out. How did he do that? Well by the way the plump one desperately wants me dead, I doubt I'll have to worry about it too much. Yeah, my days are most definitely numbered. Maybe just one number if this guy caves in to him…

"You want me to fulfill your stupid prophecy, then she lives! She's making me stronger and not that I need any more strength to defeat that dimwit Shan, but I will be the most powerful Vampaneze ever!" _My days are numbered! Plural! Yay!_

"Power destroys even the strongest." With that the plump one left. At least I think he left, all I heard was quick, quiet little footsteps slowly fading away. That left me with this guy. Steve. Which really wasn't any better. Maybe raping me was making him stronger. Bile rose in my throat just thinking about it. But I've never been a quitter.

I decided I could totally beat this guy. Whatever he and his sick friends thought they could do to me, they couldn't. I would escape to freedom, and become the hero of my hometown. A perfect, happy ending. The first step however, was opening my eyes and seeing where my captor was currently holding me hostage. Then I could construct an escape plan.

I cautiously forced one eye open. It didn't really make much of a difference. It was terribly dark. I opened my other eye and after a minute it adjusted. I was in a poorly lit room, lying on the ground, which was cold dirt. The one whom was referred to as Steve, was sitting crouched along the opposite wall. He was wearing a fitted black tee which clung to his- I hate to admit it- muscular chest. He wore loose black jeans with a thick belt. His hair was messy and looked like he combed it with his fingers. His look suited him, considering he was a kidnapper and possible future murderer. I continued to study him, his face was expressionless and this time I couldn't read it. He looked like he was gazing off into space. His eyes were clearly focused on something, maybe a deep thought. I got chills when I realized he was watching me. I continued to stare at him, and he continued to watch me. I didn't break eye contact as I began to sit up. My attention was diverted when I realized my hands were in shackles and I was chained to the wall! Foul words began to form in my mouth, and it took me a minute to get rid of my cotton mouth before I began.

"What the heck is this! What kind of freak show are you running here? Why am I chained to the wall like some animal? Let me go you jerk! People will be looking for me! The police, my town- they're gonna find me! I don't know who you think you are, but your sick plan won't work. I won't help you, you're weak, and you always will be."

I put as much venom and hate into those words as I could. Who was he to kidnap-correction, almost kill me, and think that I'll help him? That I won't run away_? Ha, that's my first priority sick-o_. He didn't seem at all bothered by what I had said. He just stood up, and took what seemed like forever to cross the room until he was near me. He stopped once he was standing in front of me, and then very dramatically crouched down until we were at eye level. I could feel his hot breath on my face, and I was annoyed when I realized it made my heart skip a beat.

"That was a very nice monologue, and yes I understand your dream to escape, but that's not gonna happen Princess. You're nowhere near your home town, there's nobody around here and frankly I don't think I'll ever untie you. The freak show I am running is your worst nightmare. And if you hadn't been so obsessed with your hatred for me, you would have realized that you've already helped me and will keep helping me whether you like it or not. Confused? Look at your arm."

I looked down and quickly found the source of the immense pain I had felt in my arm. It was an extremely tiny, semi-circle cut on my forearm. I sat there perplexed, had a tree scraped my arm as they had dragged me out of the forest? Even so, how could it hurt so much? Could I have caught some infection?

"You don't listen much do you Princess? I'm a vampaneze. Which means that usually I drain my victims. Usually I drink all their blood until they die and nothing is left but their memories, which I will carry with me. I see you're starting to understand. I drank your blood- I sucked your blood, as you humans commonly say it. Except there's something different about your blood. It's making me stronger. Some vampaneze encounter this, which makes them go even more bloodthirsty. But not me, I'm smart. I'm gonna keep you here, drink every once and a while and build up my strength. That's right, you're my personal drinking fountain. But don't fool yourself, when the time comes, I will drain you. You will die."

I processed what he said. After the longest time, the only thing I could manage to say was, "That is sooooo Twilight."

He laughed, "Very much so, but you're not gonna get a happy ending. In fact, I'm getting thirsty right now."

He grabbed my forearm and held it in an iron grip. "It'd be less painful if I used a different spot, but I want to make it clear to you what your purpose here is." He was going to hurt me, this was clear. I waited for him to pull out a blade, or some other form of torture device, but he just dragged me closer to him. My eyes were fixated on my arm, and I watched as he slowly dug his fingernail into the same semi-circle spot. Almost immediately, his fingernail broke through my skin. Was it weird that the only thing I was concerned about was what disease he could be transferring from his dirty fingernail? With realization that he had penetrated my flesh, I started screaming. He smiled. It was a sick smile, one that someone could only have from getting some kind of sick gratification from someone else's pain. It was the smile of a killer. To my horror I watched as he ever so slowly put his lips to the small incision he had made and began to drink my blood to the sounds of my screams.


	4. Chapter 3

Once again, I woke up unsure of where I was. This time I remembered faster than before. Oh yeah, he fucking drank my blood. I was pissed, yeah, but more worried about my survival. There was a gnawing pain in my stomach. I hadn't slept (naturally) in days, and I was beginning to smell. Heavens knows why I hadn't yet had the urge to go to the bathroom. I was in the same room as before. It was dark and cold, but this time the only sound I could hear was my own shallow breaths. That meant I was alone. Now I could start my escape plan! In the small amount of joy I had felt from being alone, I tried to jump to my feet. Forgetting, once again, that I was still bound. The shackles pulled me to the ground. I landed with a small thud and cursed under my breath. I'd have to do reconnaissance from as far as I could move around in these things.

I started edging my way around the room. I couldn't stand up so sitting on my butt I dragged myself around my cell. The room was rectangular, extremely small, and I took up one whole corner of it. As I slowly made my way around I realized there was another object in the room. It was a long, rectangular object. It took up one of the longer walls of the room. I couldn't see much so I used my hands to try to figure out what it was. It was very long, hard and col-_hahaha that's what she said._ _Of course, in a situation like this I would still have enough of a sense of humour to make the same joke all my pubescent male classmates did. No wonder I got kidnapped._ I diverted my attention back to the object of examination. At first I thought it might be a table, but then I realized it was solid, there were no table legs. _What the hell was this? _I was so absorbed in discovering what the mysterious object was, I didn't even realize someone was coming. I didn't hear the loud footsteps or the door opening. I didn't see the one beam of light. And I most certainly did not hear him coming up from behind me.

"I see you're checking out my coffin, pretty nice huh?"

The voice had startled me, I screamed. He started laughing.

I was always doing that at school. Fire drills, loud voices while amidst a test, sometimes even the intercom, and it would always result in a very short, loud high-pitched scream from me. And like before, I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Aww, don't be scared Princess. It's just me, your good ol' pal Steve." Another laugh from him.

I wasn't embarrassed anymore, but I realized that the object before me was a coffin. A freaking coffin! That's what they'll probably put me in when they kill me! I was looking at my own deathbed! Good lord Jesus! I had to get out of here.

"You've made it obvious what my purpose here is. You don't need to keep my fucking coffin in the room! But whatever, so am I at least gonna get some food?"

He gave me a look and then with his head made a motion directed down at his feet. I noticed the plate of food that had probably been there the entire time.

"Oh."

He kicked the plate towards me. I began to examine the food: an apple, and two slices of bread. Nothing to drink. Oh right, around here I AM the drink. I began to eat the food as he circled and studied me. Freak. Uck, the apple was mushy and the bread was stale. I guess it was food though, nonetheless. Ohmygosh- could he have drugged the food! I spat out the remains of the bread in my mouth. He raised his eyebrow.

"Did you drug my food!"

He smiled, "Now as fun as that may have been, no I didn't. It would taint your blood and ruin the taste." He finished the sentence with a smirk.

"Uggghh. Yeah sure I believe that."

Well at least he was talking. I might as well get some answers.

"So how long have I been gone for?"

He laughed. Why must he always laugh at whatever I say! I have a sense of humor but I've never been that funny. "Princess, that really doesn't matter."

_Keep calm, keep trying._

"Why do you call me Princess?"

"Because you act like one." _Yeah right._

"Where are we?"

"You're better off not knowing."

"How long are you gonna keep me around for?"

"That's up to me."

"A week? A month?"

"Whenever I get bored. Or incredibly strong. Whatever comes first."

"Is there anything I _can_ know?"

"You smell."

"No shit! I've been kidnapped and tied up for the past who knows how long! Oh wait, I don't know 'cuz you won't tell me!" I angrily pulled at my bindings to further illustrate my point.

"Cut the theatrics, there's a shower down the hall, and if you prrroomise to be good Princess, I'll untie you and escort you to it." He bowed to me. I didn't respond. "Well, are you gonna be a good girl?" He spoke to me like I was five.

"Offf couuuurse."

He laughed, and came over and untied me. The second he did though, he grabbed my arm and began dragging me out of the room down the hall.

"Heey, watch it. If I have to be good then can you at least try to be nice?" _Oh yes Natalie, try to reason with your crazy blood-drinking kidnapper. _

He shoved me inside the bathroom and locked the door. I stood there a moment, looking around. It was a dingy washroom. A toilet, shower and sink. No signs of soap or shampoo- or a window, at that. The bathroom didn't look much cleaner than I apparently smelt. But at the sight of the toilet I remembered how it had been some time since I…went. After I had finished doing my business (thankfully there was a little toilet paper) I heard a thud from the door.

"Move it, Princess."

"Stop calling me that!" I called back. "Are you waiting outside the door?"

"Yup, now hurry up I don't have all day smelly-one."

"Ha ha, where's the freaking soap?"

"There might be some under the sink. Although you may be outta luck Princess, we may not have all the exotic soaps you're used to. MOVE"

I looked under the sink and found some forms of soap and shampoo. A few minutes later, I was out and wrapped in an unfluffly towel that had appeared once I was out of the shower. It repulsed me to think that _he _might have been in here while I was in the shower. Under the towel was a black dress. It had spaghetti straps and only went down to my knees. It was tight and clung to my hips, showing off my usually unseen hourglass figure. I had to admit, he had pretty good taste. I brushed out my blonde hair with my fingers, and cursed when it started forming into waves. I had no hair elastic and would have to deal with its big, frizzy waves. Yes, in dire times like this I was still concerned about my hair. Great.

I knocked on the door. "Let me out."

The door quickly swung open and as he pulled me out into the hallway he looked down and whistled. "Wow Princess, you clean up good."

"Shut up! Why the hell am I in a dress? It's cold here; wouldn't pants and a t-shirt be more practical?"

"It would be more practical, yes, but it wouldn't be as much fun to look at." He said as he winked at me and gave me his signature smile. I almost finished myself off right then and there; what he said had made me blush. I was the worst prisoner/soon to be escapee ever. I was letting what my captor said get to me. And I had worried about my hair! Sometimes my chances of escape seemed so slim…

We were back in the room. Except he was pulling me towards the coffin. I started screaming and struggling.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He asked as he grabbed both my arms and placed me directly in front of him. I looked up into his eyes.

"I am NOT going in there! You will not kill me! Before you do you're gonna have to-to fight me!"

He gave me a queer look, and then laughed. My anger diminished and I put my hands on my hips.

"What? What could possibly be so funny?"

"The coffin's not for you, it's for me. I sleep in it."

My mouth hung open. _He SLEPT in there? That's not creepy at all._

"So why are you taking me over to it?"

"Well I've assumed that you not too fond of the shackles? If you don't want to be tied up for the night on the dirty floor, then you sleep with me in the coffin."

Sleep with HIM? In the COFFIN? Was he Ludacris? No I'll need to be actually dead before he gets me in that coffin.

"I don't think so."

"You're right dirty, cold shackles are so much more fun than a warm, clean coffin."

He had me there. I really, really didn't want to do this. I couldn't! There's no chance of escape when he's sleeping right next to you. But who knows who could walk into the room in the middle of the night. I'd be tied up and out in the open. Helpless. Well, coffin with creepy guy isn't much better but it'll have to do.

"Fine."

"There we go! Don't worry Princess I'll keep you safe. This way to your Presidential Suite."

He laughed and pulled me over to the coffin. After he jumped inside he swiftly pulled me into it.

His outstretched arm began to pull the top over the coffin.

"No!" I screamed and tried to pull his arm down.

"What?"

"Do not put the lid on!"

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you! You could kill me in here and I'd have no chances of escaping!"

"You have no chances of escaping. Ever" He continued pulling it over.

"I'm gonna go back to the shackles!" I threatened.

"What are you, claustrophobic?" He put his arm down. "Or are you just that scared Princess?"

I couldn't see his face but I could still tell he was smiling.

"No no, I'm used to being kidnapped." I said in a very sarcastic tone.

He laughed.

The coffin was a coffin. Small and cramped. It was one of those gothic ones with a pointed and angled top which means it had a bit more room but not much. I rolled over and tried to turn away from him, but it was a coffin and I was still pressed up against his body. In my current cramped position my dress had hiked up to my thighs leaving me even more exposed. I was surprised at how tired I was though. I never really did much but plot and yet I could feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

Until I felt his nail slowly press in to the familiar spot on my arm. I sighed, this was my 'purpose' after all. He pulled me a little bit closer to his body and once again began to drink my blood. I could see this was becoming a pattern: passing out to the horrible feeling of him sucking my blood.


	5. Chapter 4

_**(A/N) HEY THERE! SOO THIS ONE IS KINDA LONG, LOL. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SENT A REVIEW! IF YOU READ IT AND LIKE OR, OR WANT TO LEAVE A COMMENT OR SUGGESTION PLEASE DO! ALL THE LOVE'S APPRECIATED! THANKS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**I could see this was becoming a pattern: passing out to the horrible feeling of him sucking my blood.**_

I don't know whether I was getting tired or used to waking up from subconciousness. Maybe the familiarity was from the ever increasing ache in my arm. Was I in the coffin? Yes. Was he in the coffin? No_. Wow, he left after we slept together. Ugh not like that!_ I mentally slapped myself for being upset that he had left. Thank goodness he had left! What was I even thinking last night?-If that had happened last night, who knows how long I had been out for. Ugh, yes I bet he totally spiked my food.

The only good thing about waking up alone in the creepy coffin was that I wasn't bound. I helped myself out of the coffin and strolled around. Same room as before, except this time the door was locked. There was a plate of food on the ground, and after the last yummy meal, I wasn't too excited to see what it could be. My old shackles were in the corner, and they reminded me of how I used to be when I first awoke in this place. Had I really changed enough that he felt I could be left alone unbound? Or did he think I had behaved well enough to his liking that I was his own pet. _Screw you, freak show I'm most definitely not. _I strolled around the room some more. There wasn't really anything to do here anyways. There was no chance of escape either because the door was locked and of course the ever familiar bobby pin that was usually in my hair wasn't there. _He's pretty smart, I'll admit_. I started thinking of back home. One day period four had all forgot about the test we had that day. So, early that morning, myself and all of my classmates spent it learning how to pick a lock so we could get the textbooks that were kept in there and study. I remembered the way Hayden had smiled at me, and how everybody cheered when I got it to open. I smiled, I missed those days. I missed all of them. I could feel the anger rising inside of me. While he could temporarily make me forget I was a prisoner here, every time I remembered I felt angrier. More displeased with my so called "escape plan", and more longing for home and my family. Before long I was in a screaming rage. I started cursing and flipped over the coffin. Then I threw the plate of food across the room. I was turning and screaming at every corner of the room, banging my fists on walls. Spitting on the ground and scraping my fingernails at the walls trying desperately to get out. I screamed insults at him-Steve. I was repulsed to think his name. I screamed insults at my friend, if the drama had never happened I never would have taken a walk in that forest. I screamed insults at my parents for settling down in that damn town by the forest. And finally, I screamed with all my might into the heavens, asking why it was my soul that had to be damned.

I've never really been much of a screamer, to the surprise of the terribly destroyed room. Usually I just get even, but I guess when you're a prisoner that's not really an option. Even though I had gotten all the anger out, I still felt horrible. My whole town was probably looking for me. My parents must be devastated, my friend still thinks I'm mad at her, I never climbed the rope in gym class and Hayden Lestan still hadn't kissed me yet! All these silly confessions and regrets started pouring out and soon enough I was crying. It lasted a while, but eventually the tears stopped and I just sat there, numb.

I didn't know what to do next. I had accepted that I was stuck here, and got out my previous worries, but now what? There really has never been any time for an escape. I got my answer because a few seconds later a very angry vampaneze burst through the door.

"What the fuck is going on in here! I've been getting reports all day of screaming and loud noises! What the hell did you do?"

"Me? No I believe it was an earthquake. I'm rather surprised you didn't hear it actually, I mean look at the damage it did to this room." I gestured to the mangled room around me.

"Like I'd believe you. I knew I shouldn't have taken you off those meds. You're too freaking unstable."

"YOU _ACTUALLY_ HAVE BEEN DRUGGING ME! YOU JERK!"

"Calm down Princess, I gave them to you in light of your best interest and peace of mind. I'm pretty sure I was right there."

"It doesn't matter I'm a human being you can't treat people that way!"

"Well I did. Remember who's in charge here? Like it or not I'm the boss of you now and whatever I give you or do with you is going to happen because I SAID SO!"

"Fuck you!" Finding the previous rage I had before I ran at him and pounded him over and over again with my fists. I screamed and hit him and tried with all my might to kill him. I don't think it hurt him the slightest because he just took my arms twisted them behind me and sat me down against the wall. In a fraction of a second he was back kneeling down in front of me with a needle full of some type of liquid. I moaned, I had done it now I was getting whatever I had previously been on before. He carefully injected the needle into my arm. I immediately sighed, the anger had dissipated, and I felt calm and bubbly and happy. I watched as different people came in and out of the room. They were fixing things and cleaning the walls. I smiled at all of them, even the creepy ones with purple skin. This was a good time; this was a happy fun time. No worries, nothing bad. Just good good good.

The drugs were wearing off, I think. I wasn't so lethargic and I had stopped smiling like some freak show Barbie. I groaned, that had probably been one of the most humiliating moments of my life. Everyone must have known I was heavily drugged, and on those drugs I probably acted like a complete idiot. I heard a chuckle from the corner.

"Why hello Ms. Natalie Tanner. Not so perky anymore huh?"

I gasped. "How do you know my name!"

He broke into laughter. "Giving you an extremely large amount of the drug provided some…personality changes for a little bit there. My, my, what a happy girl you were. You told me all about your life, your school and your family. And what a shame that that Hayden never really noticed you. But it's ok because I'm kinda cute too right?" Another round of laughter from him.

Oh. Sweet. Baby. Jesus. What had I done! More like what had I said! I said he was CUTE? I can't believe I accidentally blurted that! Damn him and his creepy vampaneze muscles! I tried to keep my complete and utter humiliation under control. I pursed my lips together and said,

"Well considering I was so open and sharing, why don't you return the favour hmmm?"

"Sure Princess, I'll humour you. I'm Steve Leonard. I used to be a student but then my best friend died but I learned he hadn't really died he had fucking tricked me and became a vampire. So Mr. Tiny whom you've already met introduced me to the ways of the vampaneze, and let's just say I quickly converted. One day while hunting we stumbled upon you, and amidst the middle of killing you I found I rather liked your blood oh you already know this part. Let's see, we're currently in a confidential location and you're currently being kept here until I say so." He finished his rather long monologue and licked his lips. Either waiting for my outburst or looking for even more shock. I would give him neither.

"Cool." I said and kept eye contact.

He sighed "So what shall we do now…Natalie?"

Hmm, that was a little better than Princess I guess.

"I don't want to give you another needle but you've proved countless times that you're quite unstable."

I bit my tongue. I knew what he wanted me to say. If I want to have even the slimmest chance of escaping, I better just bite the bullet and say it.

"I can be…good." He raised an eyebrow. "I can keep my temper under control! I mean, I can keep my temper under control."

He looked at me, obviously debating whether I was lying or telling the truth.

I tried to make my eyes go sad and full of hurt. I bit my lip and slowly looked up at him, making my body shake a little. "I promise." I said in a quiet, defeated voice.

He gave a smug smirk. "Alright then, I'll play along and believe you. For now."

Damn, those two years of student theatre had definitely not paid off. I still sucked enough for this guy-Steve, to see right through my bs.

"Come on Princess, let's go."

Fifteen minutes later I was clean and following Steve down a maze of winding dark hallways. This time he had dressed me in an even tighter black dress. This one was a little longer and had long draping sleeves. I looked like some kind of gothic poser, what with my blonde hair.

"Any reason why I look like Morticia Addams?"

That made him laugh. "Because, if I'm going to sell you as my bewildered, obedient little drinking fountain, you have to look the part. In case you haven't noticed, around here we're not so much about the bright and happy."

_No shit. And great, I have to act completely under his control. Great. Well this was the agreement._

The agreement was that if I ever wanted to leave the room I would have to play into his game. That or die. So for now I'd play along. His walked so quickly, I was almost jogging. Eventually we came to another dark room. As we entered he whispered under his breath. "Give your best performance, Princess."

My face went blank and I possessed a look of sheer terror. I followed him with Zombie-like reflexes. We were in some kind of dining hall. There were many people sitting at a long, long table. There was one chair left at the head of the table. Uh oh, was I supposed to sit in the corner?

Question answered as he dragged me over to the chair and sat me down as his feet. If I wasn't pretending to be…his, I would so not be ok with this. I sat on my knees at his feet literally under the table. The conversation started. There were too many voices to understand exactly what they were saying but from what I picked up, a kind of test was going to start. They were trying to pick a leader or whatnot. Wait a minute; I was kidnapped into some kind of vampaneze cult! There were more of them! Fuck. This just got a lot harder.

The conversation droned on and on. My head leaned on his leg without me noticing. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of how uncomfortable this position was. A few minutes later I felt his hand come down underneath the table and begin to stroke my head. I wanted to pull away but it did feel kind of nice. So I let him continue to…pet me. Yup, I was his pet under the table. _I guess my chances of escaping are a little better if they think I'm all obedient and silent and such._ _Nobody will be expecting it._

I felt his fingers press against my lips. Had I made a noise? Was I thinking out loud by accident? No, there was some kind of food in his hands. He was trying to feed me. Yuck. Except I hadn't eaten the plate of food I had thrown around this morning. So reluctantly I opened my mouth and let him feed me. Like his good little pet under the table. This was humiliating and degrading. He kept taking more small pieces of food and would tap them to my lips before I opened my mouth and accepted it. I don't think I've ever been to a longer dinner, we must have been there hours.

Eventually, he stood up, and on my hands and knees I followed him out. He would pay for THAT performance big time. Oh yes.

He picked me up off my feet and with a gleaming smile started leading me down the halls.

"My, my, my, Miss Natalie, what a stunning performance, aren't you the most perfect pet?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

I slapped him. He recoiled. I kept calm and cool.

"I did not enjoy that."

"No shit! Don't slap me!"

"Well you're degrading!" I countered back.

"I realise that may have not been the most pleasant experience for you," he paused rubbing his red cheek, "But you did very well, thank you."

I humphed at him, and he led me back into the dark room- my prison.


	6. Chapter 5

_**(A/N) HELLO EVERYBODY! SO IVE RECEIVED A COUPLE REVIEWS AND MESSAGES REGARDING WHY I DIDN'T POST ON FRIDAY, SO LET ME EXPLAIN. FIRST OF ALL, AS IT IS REACHING YEAR END, AND AS I AM A STUDENT I HAVE A WHACK LOAD OF EXAMS AND FINAL ASSIGNMENTS COMING UP. SECONDLY, I DIDN'T REALLY THINK TOO MANY PEOPLE WERE READING THIS, I DON'T GET MANY REVIEWS :P BUT LET ME APOLOGIZE TO ALL OF YOU WHO WERE EXPECTING ONE, AND IM SORRY BUT FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS POSTINGS WILL BE SCARCE. AS ALWAYS, LEAVE SOME LOVE AND ENJOY! THANKS!**_

_**I humphed at him, and he led me back into the dark room- my prison.**_

It went on like that for days. For days I acted like his pet, his slave. I would follow him around in the same black outfit, zombified and disjointed. I was beginning to get accustomed to sitting under the table and following him around. Even when he fed off me, the pain wasn't so bad. As degrading as it all was some good things were coming out of it. He left me alone more, and sometimes I would wander around the place. It wasn't very big, just a mess of dark, cold, tunnels and caverns. All the floors and ceilings were dirt. Not much changed, except every so often more and more disgusting purple-skinned ones would appear. Other than making me feel less and less safe, the only downside was sometimes they brought…victims. Often I would be awoken in the coffin to the howling screams of people. Woman, men and even children. As I listened to their vile torture Steve would cover my ears and roll me over. I pretended that I could hear it no longer, but I could. It kept me on my toes, reminded me that I might be in that position one day.

The only reason I said might was because he seemed currently content with just drinking my blood. Sometimes I would fool myself and pretend like it would turn out alright, that I wasn't going to be killed one day. But then when he strolled into my cell and would harshly demand that I give him my arm, that is when I would remember. My purpose here would never be forgotten. Eventually, yes I would die.

On this particular occasion however, everything changed. It was after dinner and he was leading me back to the cell. Usually he would come inside and shortly after he would put me beside him in the coffin. This time, however, he guided me into the room, locked it, and left. It was quite odd and I could feel my blood pressure rising. _Was this the end? Was he going to come back and kill me? Was I waiting to die?_ Five minutes later he returned, with a large bag. With the bag in one hand he used his other hand to hoist me up onto his shoulder, fireman style. I yelped and struggled. He grunted and started to carry me out the door.

I pounded on his back and said "Put me down! I have legs I can walk put me down! Steve!"

We arrived at the bathroom, and he placed me inside, threw the bag in and locked the door. I was quite rattled. I breathed out a sigh of relief, _I'm not dead yet._ I moved towards the big black bag. It was a duffel bag and was overstuffed with..clothes? Inside the bag was a pair of dark, tight jeans, a fitted cropped v-neck tee(black of course), and a oh what do ya know black sweater. I was really beginning to hate the colour black. This new clothing perplexed me for I had grown quite used to the cold temperatures.

"What's all this for?" I called out, knowing he'd be guarding the door.

"What does it look like? They're new clothes. Don't you girls love that? New clothes? Although I'll apologise now, they're not Abercrombie or Hollister, Princess."

"Like it matters, I mean why the change from Morticia Addams to… an emo teenager?"

On that note he barged into the bathroom. As I began to protest, he pulled the black dress over my head. I shrieked and tried to turn away, I was only in my underwear and bra now! But he just grabbed me and began to dress me.

"The new clothes- ugh stay still- you're wearing them because I said so. I'm tired of the-calm down I can't see anything- same dress so I thought I'd be nice and-stop moving- get you some new ones."

With that he finished and I was dressed. I huffed. He reached into the bag and pulled out make up.

I smiled, "Oh fine I'll do your make up for you but just this once alllrrrrright?" I laughed at my own joke.

His face remained blank, "Do you really want to see me try and put this on your face?"

"No thanks I'm not a Barbie, but why do I even need make up? I can't look _that_ bad and it's dark down here."

"No more questions _Natalie_" The way he pronounced my name was weird, and he seldom said it. He only said it when he meant business. Makes sense 'cuz with one last glare he turned around and walked out.

I began to put on the mascara, eyeliner, foundation, eye shadow and whatever else was in the bag. I wondered where this had come from; it didn't look like there was a Shoppers Drug Mart here. I finished and began packing my old clothes and the make-up back into the bag when I found one last surprise at the bottom. A pair of black converse. A pair of shoes. Very strange, because there were no rocks or sticks to hurt your feet on here. The only reason I would need shoes would be if…we're going away from here.

I could hardly contain my excitement as I knocked on the door. When he pulled it open, I struggled to hide my smile. I walked with the confidence of a star in my new shoes. I noticed he was wearing shoes now too. _Ugh, wherever I'm going he's going too. No escaping this one. _ We arrived back at the room and he pretended to act non-chalant, like nothing new had happened. After a few minutes, my excitement could not be subdued any longer. I dropped the bag and with a big grin asked "Okay where are we going?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I'm not wearing shoes and a new outfit for nothing, where are we going?" I couldn't help the girlish 'eep' I omitted after I finished the last sentence. After all this had been my solitary torture for the last while. I had planned and dreamed of leaving here. And now, FINALLY, I was going to get my escape. I couldn't be any more ecstatic. Even if I was still going to be his prisoner, anything was better than this dump of a rat hole. And I might even get to see the surroundings of this place, figure out where I am and how to get home. It was all coming into place!

"It doesn't matter where we are going, and why do you seem so happy?"

"I'm not happy, I'm so sad from leaving this horrible place that my frown has gotten confused and now it's a smile. Pity."

"This isn't going to be a fun trip, Princess."

"Well who cares at least it's a trip."

"You really don't understand."

"Understand what?" I asked, my voice rising in volume.

He turned around for a moment, and then I saw the needle in his hand

"No" I whispered.

"You didn't think I'd let you see where we are or where we're going did you?'

"No no no" I mumbled, I could feel the tears welling in my eyes.

"It has to be this way." He said as he started moving towards me.

"Nooooooo" I started to wail and moved backwards, bumping into the wall of the tiny room.

I slid down until I was sitting, the tears falling freely, thoughts of leaving destroyed, I probably wouldn't even remember we had left.

"I'm so sorry Natalie. For all of this" He whispered.

On that last note, he slowly placed the needle into my arm, sending me back into subconciousness.


	7. Chapter 6

_**(A/N) Hola everybody! So here's the next chapter in our instalment (yeah that's righty 2 updates in 1 week) I had so much fun writing this chapter! Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed! And also thanks to my friend for kicking my butt into posting today! 3 As always, enjoy and leave some love!**_

I don't think I received as much of a dose as I had before because I do remember leaving the place. I remember as he led me out through the maze of winding tunnels. I remember I could barely walk and was clinging to him. After a few dozen stumbles he picked me up and carried me in his arms. I remember nuzzling my head against his chest, I was tired and he was warm. I remember seeing daylight, first a small white dot that kept growing until we emerged in it. I let out a happy giggle, I was outside. There was a big long black car waiting out there, and the fat man, Mr. Tiny was there too. I remember I was quickly put into the back of the car before I could see any of my surroundings.

The back of the car was big and covered in cold black leather. He placed me against the window and put my seatbelt on. Mr. Tiny sat in the front of the car; it was almost like a limousine. The front had a divider separating it from the back. It was just me and Steve alone in the back. My head felt really woozy and my whole body felt heavy. I couldn't lift my arm or gather enough strength to make a sound. The window of the car was tinted black, but judging from the blur of figures outside of it I think we were going very, very fast. After a while the speed slowed and my window was rolled down. The speed was still so fast that the air rushed down my throat making it hard for me to breathe. I had to concentrate and control my breathing or else I felt even more lightheaded. After a while though I realized why I had needed the makeup, the change and my window to be rolled down. We passed through many villages, towns and cities. I was their insurance policy that nothing looked strange or out of the ordinary. As the day outside turned to night my window was rolled up. I wondered if we would stop for the night but we never did. I fell asleep sitting upright against the window.

When I awoke I felt normal and not drugged. I didn't even bother keeping my eyes closed, they probably already knew. Everything was the same except Mr. tiny was no longer driving the car. He was in the passenger seat asleep, and something else was. I looked to my right at Steve. He had a semi apologetic look on his face, and I gave him a stare of disgrace and looked away. I was disgusted that they wouldn't even allow to keep me awake, _was I that much of a threat?_ Well I was awake now, for whatever reason. I soon found out.

He cleared his throat. I pretended not to notice.

"Natalie?"

"Don't call me that."

"Ok then, Princess. I'm sorry and I know this looks bad, but I have to feed."

I didn't move.

"Please? I'm sorry I had to drug you but I still can't be sure you won't try to escape."

"Why the fuck are you pretending to be nice? You don't have to lie I know what I'm here for, and I will NEVER stop trying to get away from _you._"

He said nothing.

I sighed and undid my seatbelt. He usually fed from my left arm, so I moved myself onto his lap straddling him. I looked the other way as he began the agonizing process of drinking my blood. After a little while he did something unexpected and started rubbing my back with his free hand. It was slightly comforting and shortly after my head was resting on his shoulder. When he was done I placed myself back in my seat.

I sighed, I was still weak and my chances of escape were as little as ever. He didn't even have to move me by force. Yeah, I was a force to be reckoned with. The sun was rising and I realized I had been in the car for a whole day. My legs were starting to cramp, so I pulled them up to my chest. I don't know if it was because I felt defeated, or maybe because I felt so trapped in this car, but strangely enough tears began to roll down my cheek.

Six days had gone by in that car. I could get no answers or information to where we were going from Steve. All he would say was, "You don't need to know." And to that I would surprise myself and growl at him.

On the second day he remembered I needed food and tried feeding me. He offered me a granola bar but I pushed it away and looked in the other direction. After a few tries, he grabbed my jaw and squeezed pressure until I would opened my mouth. Then he would place small bits of food in my mouth, cover my mouth, and pinch my nose until I swallowed it. Forceful, but effective.

Every so often we would stop at gas stations and he would lead me towards a bathroom. He brought me inside with him, locked the door, and once he had gone he would turn away and allow me to do my business. Once when he was using the toilet, I had tried to unlock the door and run, but before I could even turn the lock he had one hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist advising me not to. And so I never really tried again.

On this sixth day, I was currently undrugged staring outside at the blurred objects passing by. It was just about dusk, and from what I could tell we were not driving in the city. Eventually I could see a small dim light begin to grow bigger. Aw shit, another border. Mr. Tiny signalled to Steve and he produced a needle filled with a small amount of the calming/sleeping drug. Not enough to knock me out, just enough to make me seem tired but cooperative. I looked away as he placed the needle into my arm. These days I was always on some kind of drug, I was used to the numbness in my tongue and lethargic feeling.

When we pulled up to the border my window was rolled down and the man there began talking to Mr. Tiny. After the guy peered into the back window he asked if I was alright. I smiled and nodded my head. Then for extra effect I yawned. Another killer performance. After our fake I.D.s and passports were checked, we drove right on through. I counted in my head 5 minutes. After they had passed, Steve began to do something that had become quite familiar after border stops.

He undid my seatbelt and lowered me onto his lap. I lay there, unable to move, staring up into his eyes. I hoped that the anger in my eyes shone through. He fed me a few pieces of food like he usually did and I let him feed me without me biting off his fingers. But then, he began to trace the features of my face with his fingers. I would not look him in the face. He ran his fingers through my hair, traced my jawline, and brushed over my lips with his fingers. But this night was different. This night, he lifted my limp body upwards. He held me on an angle, and when he lowered his face towards mine, I could feel his hot breath on my face. He looked right at me, and I didn't break his seductive gaze.

He murmured to me, "You're beautiful, and I never thought I'd say that about a human. So delicate, so fragile, and yet you possess this undeniable beauty. I don't understand it."

If my face wasn't numb, the look I would have had would have been priceless. _Did HE just say I? Omg he did not just…He couldn't of said that! He doesn't care he just drinks my blood! Wait a minute, why do I care so much?_

And with that current flat out confusion racing through my mind. He kissed me. My kidnapper kissed me. It was a soft, gentle kiss. It challenged everything I thought I knew about his behaviour. It lasted for more than just a second, and in my current numb state, I cursed his name in my head. Not because he had been drugging me for the last days, not because he had just kissed me, and not even because he had kidnapped me. I cursed at his name, because I was unable to kiss him back.


	8. Chapter 7

_**(A/N) HEY GUYS! GLAD YOU ALL ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER. ALL YOUR REVIEWS ARE SO NICE! AND SERIOUSLY PEOPLE THEY DO INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE ;P BEFORE I START, THERE ARE SOME ISSUES THAT I MUST ADDRESS: I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY UPDATING SCHEDULE. I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK IT WAS A BAD CHAPTER, OR HORRIBLE STORY. AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT WHO DARREN SHAN WOULD BE ASHAMED OF. THIS IS MY STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT! BECAUSE I KNOW THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO LOVE THIS STORY. AND US SMALL BAND OF WEIRDO'S WILL CONTINUE TO LOVE IT ;P 3 AND WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, EVERY TIME YOU POST A NEGATIVE ANONYMOUS (CUZ YOU DON'T HAVE BALLS) REVIEW, YOU'RE JUST ADDING TO MY REVIEW COUNT ;)OH AND PERSON WHO DOESN'T LIKE MY UPDATING HABITS, THEY'RE GOING TO BECOME RANDOM AND IMPULSIVE. MAYBE I'LL POST ONCE A WEEK MAYBE I WON'T. BUT I CAN GUARANTEE YOU, I WON'T BE POSTING ON FRIDAYS ;) IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ THIS FOR THIS LONG ASS AUTHORS NOTE! JUST HAD TO CLEAR SOME THINGS UP! ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**_

My head felt light, my insides were feeling funny. I was confused, _wasn't I supposed to hate him? He was my kidnapper after all. Then why did I almost jump when he kissed me? Well if I could jump I'm sure I would have. I'm so confused! I'm supposed to escape! I should be feeling nauseous right now! But my stomach is a butterfly and the little voice in my head is telling me I want more. I can't go on contradicting and fighting with myself. I'm either a prisoner full time or nothing. I couldn't be his…girlfriend? But what if this was all a ruse! What if it's just an antic to keep my instincts at bay, to keep me from trying to escape. Well…his kiss told another story._

My internal struggle and his kiss were cut short.

"Steve, cut that out! We have bigger problems! Put the girl back in her seat!"

I was moved into my seat and he put my seatbelt back on. When I looked at his face, it was expressionless. Deep down I knew he was as confused and startled by his actions as I was. Mr. Tiny pulled into a gas station. While he got out of the car to fill up I realized the problem. A police car had been following us, and the police car pulled into the gas station behind us.

The policeman got out of the car and walked over to ours.

"Princess you better not pull anything." Steve quickly whispered into my ear.

With the officer this close, Steve couldn't give me anything without him noticing. This was the break I had been waiting for!

The policeman tapped on the back window, and Steve rolled it down slowly.

"Good evening children."

I gave a shy smile and said "Hello."

Steve nodded.

"So I've noticed that you folks have crossed a lot of borders tonight. I'm just curious to where you're going…"

I tuned out to what he was saying; a big grin was forming on my face_. I was going to escape, RIGHT HERE. There was another man filling up for gas and the gas station attendee. Lots of witnesses. Perfect._

But then I felt the cold barrel of a gun being pressed to my side. Steve was so close the officer couldn't see it, but he had a gun pressed to the side of me. It was near some vital organ I'm sure. I didn't doubt for one second that if needed he would pull that trigger. But quickly another plan had formulated in my mind.

"…. And so myself and a few other officers were just wonderin' where you all were heading. We don't mean to be nosy, but you know, it is our job." He finished and flashed me a big grin.

I smiled back and him and quickly spoke before Steve could.

"No problem Officer…Panderson?"

He nodded.

"Well you see every year our father," I nudged my head to Mr. Tiny, who was filling up gas while watching the scene. "He takes me and my brother out on a big road trip. We go across a few countries, but we're never really too sure of the destination, haha. We just crossed the….?"

"Italian Border into Switzerland."

I smiled, "Oh yes! I've never been to Switzerland you know. What a beautiful country."

My hand nonchalantly pulled the lock upwards on my door, unlocking it.

"Well you know Miss, I have a great pamphlet on the country in my car, would you like to see it?

I was out of the car before I answered.

"Yes that would be lovely!" I said as I started walking with him towards the car.

Once we were at the car he pulled out the pamphlet and we both bent over looking at it.

I whispered, "Officer that was all a lie. My real name is Natalie Tanner, and I was kidnapped by them a while ago."

"Yes Miss Tanner we thought we recognized your face. Been all over the news for the past few years."

_YEARS? Control yourself, keep calm._ "Please help me escape."

"I wouldn't be a police officer if I didn't at least try, just act normal and follow my lead."

He stood up and we both started smiling and talking to each other. He made a quick movement with his wrist and that man at the gas pump called Mr. Tiny back from the car.

"Ah, sir, your credit card didn't run through!"

Mr. Tiny huffed and slowly walked back. The mood was very tense, I could feel Steve's eyes glued to the back of my head. I let out a happy laugh, trying to make it seem like nothing out of the ordinary. But in seconds I was thrown from the driver door into the passenger side of the police car. In seconds Officer Panderson had the car going and we were speeding away. I turned my head around fully and Mr. tiny was running to the car. I knew if we didn't make much ground between them their insanely fast car would catch us.

The police officer was doing about 100, nobody else was on the road.

"So Natalie, how long did they have you for?"

My reply was hesitant. "I don't know, I was drugged for most of it."

"Where did they take you?"

"Like I said, I was drugged. You just happened to stumble upon one time when I was vaguely awake."

"Any idea where they were heading to?"

"No."

"Why do you think they took you?"

My throat clenched. "I really don't know Officer. I wish I did. I wish I knew why on that day it HAD to be me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you've gone through a lot Natalie. Don't worry, you're safe now."

I smiled, and silent tears rolled down my face. I leaned my head back into the headrest of the chair._ I had done it. I was gone. I had actually escaped. _It felt so good! It felt so fucking good! I started laughing, I had won! All of the pain and tears-I HAD WON! I laughed hysterically, it all seemed so unreal. I thought about seeing my family, friends, telling them all about my CRAZY adventure.

But if I told them, would they even believe me? I frowned. I couldn't risk having them think I was a loon. I'd have to create up another big story. But it didn't matter. What mattered was I had escaped that fucking bastard_! Who's laughing now Steve? Me. That's right I'm laughing!_

I noticed the Policeman had become a little uncomfortable watching my hysteria. In an effort to try to calm us both, he turned on the radio. At first I laughed at the irony of the song that played next. But when the lyrics came on I couldn't help but to belt them out loud.

"…_You think I'd crumble  
>You think I'd lay down and die<br>Oh no, not I  
>I will survive<br>As long as i know how to love  
>I know I will stay alive<br>I've got all my life to live  
>I've got all my love to give<br>And I'll survive  
>I will survive!..."<em>

And to the loud sound of my triumph, I watched the sun rise. Or set. _Who cares! I'm going home…_

_**(A/N) OH NO! IS THIS THE END? DID NATALIE FINALLY ESCAPE? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. AND IM SORRY! BUT I HAD TO DO THIS! HEHEHE. DON'T HATE ME! AND TELL ME WHETHER YOU THINK NATALIE SHOULD ESCAPE OR BE CAPTURED AGAIN! THANKS GUYS!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**(A/N) HEYYY PARTY PEOPLE! HAHA SORRY HAD TO SAY THAT! ANYWAYS, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF OUR WONDERFULLLL STORY. SO JUST WARNING YA WE ENCOUNTER A FEW *COUGHCOUGH* ADULT THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER. NO REAL LEMONS YET, BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR CAN'T HANDLE IT, THEN JUST EXUSE YOURSELF TO GO CLEAN YOUR MIND..OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU DO! I LOVE YOU ALL AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW WITH LOVE AND STORY ALERT IT IF YA LIKE IT! PEACE!**_

I must have dozed off. For some time later I woke up from a lazy sleep. The thrill of escape was still present, but now I felt a nagging little reminder. Something didn't sit right with me. Something was wrong. Steve. I couldn't help forget how literally moments before I escaped we were locked in a somewhat passionate kiss. Whether that was real or not, I couldn't help feel like a total bitch. I kissed and ditched. Niiice.  
>I tried to push him out of my mind, but his grin, his walk and his eyes remained. The words he whispered about my fragile beauty rang through my head. He seemed real. It seemed like the truth...but could I really trust my kidnapper?<p>

I tried to forget about Steve. I looked around in the car. My body froze. The officer who was driving wasn't looking too official anymore. He had no badge, no gun, and his outfit seemed kind of fake...had he changed? He looked at me and flashed a horrible smile-I realized I was naked. I screamed!

"What the hell!"

"Stupid bitch. You really believed I was a police officer? Do I look like a police officer?"

Now that I was actually looking, no, he looked like a fraud.

"I don't know why you were trying so hard to get away from your boyfriend. Maybe it was 'cuz he fucked you right before I pulled up. Yeah I saw you out of your seat. It doesn't matter anyways. 'Cuz you're mine now. And we're about to have some funnnnn."

"Let me out of this car!" I yelled.

He didn't stop

I pulled on the handles and banged on the glass 

"You fucking whore shut the hell up nobody can hear you!" 

I was scared. Shaking. Looking back, I realized that the gun was a warning. Steve must have realized the guy was a phony and probably was trying to scare me into staying. I mean why would an officer talk to the kids before the parent? I cursed. I was a total idiot. Not to mention the worst escapee ever. I started crying, he kissed me and I left him. He tried to save me and I ran away. I was a child and stupid. And now I really needed him to swoop in and save me. 

The guy pulled to the side of the road. I didn't move. I prayed to God something would save me. He tossed me into the backseat of the car. I asked the universe for a miracle. He unzipped his pants. I swore at the world and wondered how a girl could get so unlucky. His gross hands started touching my body. I asked ANYTHING to show me mercy. He brought me closer to him. And right before this rapist took my virginity, I prayed for Steve. I prayed he'd save me like in the movies. But my life's not a movie. The universe is clearly against me. So, I got raped.

He threw me out of the car when he was done. I lay there for a few minutes, naked cold and stunned. I felt violated. I HAD been violated. I let out small sobs. He raped me. I couldn't believe it. In this moment I wished I was with Steve. I wished he would come and pick me up drug me and take me away. At least I'd be vaguely safer there then here. But I was alone. I'd chosen to leave.

Realizing that I couldn't lay naked forever, I picked myself up and brushed the dirt off my mangled and beaten body. He had beaten me a few times while raping me, I was going to be black and blue tomorrow. It's a miracle the guy didn't kill me. Must have been the only miracle God was willing to give. I thought to myself about where I should go. I had no clue. Forest was in front of me, and a narrow stretch of road behind me. I could probably follow the road to some sort of shop. Get help. Go home. I could have my life back, it could be mine again. Or I could venture into the unknown. I could walk into the forest, even more so vulnerable than on the day I was taken. _No, when I'm up against Steve, I'm always vulnerable. _Always at his mercy. Steve. What if he found me again? Would he let me live? Had I killed everything the kiss meant when I left? _Ugh, too many questions._ _Just decide!_ And so, like before, I walked into the woods. I walked back into the fire; into the place where it had all began.

I shivered as I walked, it was cold and I was naked. I wondered where I was going, but my heart just told me anywhere was better than here. I wondered what kind of animals lurked in the forest. Should I turn back? Maybe my gut feeling was off this time. Eventually I slumped down into the leaves, my life was a mess.

"Princess I really don't think those leaves are going to cover you up."

Turning around I saw he was there.

"Steve!"

I flung myself up from the leaves and started running at him arms wide open.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Steve.." My voice was barely a whisper, pain and guilt ran through it.

Then, finally realizing I was naked, "STEVE!" And turned around to cover myself with my hands.

He came up behind me. He was standing so close I could feel his body pressed against mine.

"Don't freak out, I've been following you for a while. Here." He thrust a t-shirt and some pants into my hands. I didn't even care they were black. I was covered up now.

"That guy wasn't a police officer. He was a rapist. He raped me. But you had already figured that out in the car hadn't you?" My voice fell quieter with every word.

"Yeah, I guess the gun wasn't a good warning sign?..."

In a small voice I whispered, "Not really."

"I'm sorry that he…hurt you…Natalie."

"It was my fault. So… back to Mr. Tiny's car..?"

"No he left after you ran. We got into an argument. He thought I should find and kill you…"

I could feel my throat tighten. "Oh."

"But I'm sure you figured out a while ago that I won't-I can't"

I gave a small nod.

"So once again you're stuck with me. Whether you like it or not."

"I know."

He started walking, but before he could take any more steps I had to blurt out the question.

"So what did the kiss mean?"

I immediately regretted asking that, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"It meant nothing."

Something inside me cringed. Before I could protest, he continued.

"Don't worry; you've made it perfectly clear you didn't like it. I guess it was my mistake. Seeing as how I am a monster, I drank your blood. Forget it, I'm sorry."

Where had his huge ego and confidence gone? Here he sounded broken and unsure. I had done this. I rejected him and made him feel like a monster. I felt horrible. I felt sick. He'd never believe me even if I told him I did like it. I was stuck with this zombie Steve. Nothing I would say would change his mind.

Noticing how I hadn't moved, Steve let out a big sigh, ran his fingers through his hair and said "Come on, let's go."

We walked in silence. I tried to figure out something-anything-I could say. But every time I went to open my mouth my courage left. He hated me.

Eventually we reached the road and a car. It wasn't Mr. Tiny's, but I didn't care. However he had gotten it didn't matter, where we were going didn't matter either. I wanted to fix this. I wanted his big ego back, his daring smiles and his protective side. But he stayed frozen and blank. While driving he kept his eyes focused on the road. He wouldn't even look at me. I turned on the radio.

"… _And I was always hoping that I could find someone like you (someone like you)  
>The way you take my hand and the way you touch my face<br>It got me thinking that I don't wanna be no other place  
>It got me thinking that I have felt someone like you (someone like you)<em>

_But it ain't like that  
>Lets turn the time back<br>To when you told me you had to take your heart back  
>You had me waiting<br>Anticipating  
>Everything we could've been-"<em>

My hand smashed the radio off. Stupid radio, always playing songs that somehow related to me. I swear.. As I contemplated how my life as a prisoner had turned into such a drama, Steve swerved to the left. I saw the bright, neon sign that read "MOTEL". I let out a laugh. "Really?"

"Another problem? Sorry this isn't the luxurious Resort you're probably used to. Probably not good enough for you. But it's all _I_ can find." The acidity in his voice was unbelievable. I had a feeling he would be using ordinary things to compare to the kiss a lot in the future.

We stayed at the motel for a while. Steve would leave me all night locked in the room and would return at daybreak. There was really nothing to do in the room but sit and think. Occasionally he would bring food home with him. And sometimes he would even drink my blood. That was rare now. When Steve came home he would rarely say words. And he never answered my questions to where he would go all night, he would just come back to sleep. Somehow I had adapted to his unusual sleeping habits. The room had two beds and not to my surprise we each slept in one. The motel felt kind of like a living dream. I didn't sleep in a coffin with his arms in a death grip around me; I was never tied up, never drugged, and never thrown into new situations. It was like limbo. I just wondered what would come out after this "limbo" stage was done. Would I my life become heaven or hell? _Ahh, metaphors._

I was getting sick of doing nothing all day. While gazing out the crappy view of a brick wall that was the view of the only window in the room, it came to me. I suddenly remembered my previous bobby pin skills. While I never thought I could get them before, this was limbo after all, and Steve was acting like a zombie. Maybe now would be my chance. I knew he'd be pissed if I left, so I'd have to create a scheme, but let's face it, I was awesome at that.

He walked in one morning when I decided to make a move.

"Hey." I said in my usual monotone voice.

"What?" He said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"I realize that while I'm never going to see anyone in this room, 'cuz you're not letting me out, my appearance really shouldn't matter. But I'd at least still like to try to look decent. Think I could get like, a headband..elastics..bobby pins? Anything?"

With a glare he walked out and returned a little bit later with everything I had asked for. I turned around and smiled, his guard was definitely down. When he left next evening, I waited ten minutes, tapping out the time with my nails, before with precision skills, unlocked the door. I gave a small cheer- freedom! I strolled around the little motel lot for a while. It was a real scummy place. From room 3 I could hear what sounded like a prostitute at work, I quickly hurried far away from the room. I continued to walk around the complex, keeping a look out for Steve. I noticed that the car that he drove me in here was gone, so I assumed he had left the motel. They had a pool out back that I eventually found. I lounged by the pool for a while. Sitting in one of the broken plastic pool chairs.

I closed my eyes and images began to form in my mind. Mom. Dad. My brothers. Friends, foes, crushes. They reminded me that I still had a life back there. I felt a stab of pain in my gut, I thought about all of their sufferings. I could only imagine the current state of my family. They probably thought I was dead by now. I missed them all, more than before. I opened my eyes, freedom was staring me right in the face. I could escape. But then there was always Steve. Torn between two different kinds of lo- no. I didn't love him. I just liked him. It was a minor crush. Probably Stockholm syndrome, like in that book I read. Yeah, I just though I liked him 'cuz I've been stuck with him for a while.

_**Then leave, it's right in front of you.**_

The thought burst through my mind. Disrupting all other thinking. I bit my lip, I'd never leave. Secretly, as much as I protested, I'd never leave him. He needed me too much, and I'd grown rather fond of him. I couldn't help but think that he wouldn't keep me locked up forever. Eventually he'd let me out. Maybe things would get better. But maybe they wouldn't! Ugh, everything was so confusing. Who was I kidding? I couldn't predict Steve's movements at all. It was a complete game of chance. But something inside him wanted to love. I could tell, it broke out that day he kissed me. As bad as my situation was, I'd stay. As badly as I wanted freedom, I wanted him as well. And currently I couldn't have both. So I'd stay. Maybe one day, I could have both.

The idea of freedom was scary too. For me, freedom had turned out to be getting raped. I shivered, I wondered if I'd ever get over that. I kept having these re occurring dreams, where I would vividly re live my rape, except sometimes instead of the rapist's face, it would be Steve's. I didn't like those dreams too much. As much as I hated being cooped up, I didn't think he'd rape me. Heck, he wouldn't come within 10 ft of me! But thankfully lately those dreams were diminishing. In their place, came a dream of making love with Steve. The first time I had had it I woke up feeling hot and with a feeling of arousal in my stomach. I was still in disbelief that I was having those kinds of scandalous dreams. One kiss and I'm already dreaming about having sex with him? Paaathheeetic. But I really did want to kiss him again. I missed being in his arms and the warmth he always seemed to possess, even if he was.. dead? Undead? Kinda deadish? Oh well. I sighed, I really really reaallllyy would give anything for just a conversation. Although I had a feeling we'd have a very long conversation when I got back. Except less talking and more shouting.

I realized the sun had risen. No way! I couldn't have spent all night in that chair THINKING? _Aw shit, Steve is probably back_! I bolted form the chair back to the motel. I burst into the room only to find Steve sitting on the bed that I usually slept in. His hands were folded neatly in his lap, and his head remained down and silent.

"Aw shit, I'm sorry I left, you probably shouldn't have brought me those bobby pins-"

He stood up and in three brisk steps had closed the distance between us. He didn't look up. He grabbed me with one of his arms and pulled me closer to him. His mouth forcefully pressed against mine. I wasted no time responding to his kiss. And soon we were both locked in a passionate embrace, kissing like we had never before. I thought about how right it felt, how I loved the sweetness of his kiss. I was back in his arms, and I loved the feeling. I could feel his muscles moving underneath me, holding me steady. I wanted more. My hands pressed against the hem of his shirt, I slowly slid them under. My hands crawled up his chest, feeling the muscles flex and move underneath them. He let out a small moan, and broke away. I wondered if I shouldn't have touched his chest, but then he took his shirt off. He looked at me with an expression of intrigue and amusement. I stood there, looking at the beautiful body standing before me. It was strong and muscular, not an inch of it that wasn't covered in perfect muscle. I reached out, wanting so desperately to touch his body again. He answered by pulling me into him, and we broke into another vigorous kiss. His hands slid down until they were under my ass. He slowly lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He pressed me against the wall. I loved the taste of him. I loved the short breaths I heard him take in. But I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't yell at me. I broke away for a second.

"What? I-I don't understand."

"You came back. You left but you came back. Why?"

"I don't know." _**Yes you do, just tell him!**_ "I didn't want to. I don't want to be without you. If that means sacrificing my freedom, I guess that's what I'll have to do."

"But why? I drank your blood. You should hate me. I took you away, you should want more than anything to escape."

"Well, I can't change what's happened and neither can you. For now, I'm looking past all of that. This is all really confusing, but I'm tired of denying what I've felt. You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you back that day in the car."

His expression was torn between happiness and disbelief, he nuzzled his head in my shoulder. I liked the feeling of his warm body against mine. Inside, I breathed out a sigh of relief. Somehow, it had turned out alright, somehow I had fixed my horrible mess. I wondered how he could consider himself a monster. His condition wasn't his fault… or was it? I never really asked, most likely because he wouldn't have answered. But mental note to keep that in mind. Back to the issue at hand,-had he really thought I despised him that much?

I felt a small pain in my neck. I think he bit me. _OH FUCKING SHIT WAS HE ABOUT TO KILL ME?_

Before I let out a scream, I stopped myself. _You spent all this time trying to convince him you liked him and he wasn't a monster, and now you're about to blow it._ I took in a deep breath. I could still breathe and blood wasn't pouring into my throat. I was alive.

He looked up into my eyes, "So you really do trust me huh?"

"I think I've made that kinda obvious, but ummm, whatchhaaaa doing to my neck?" I asked in my sweetest most innocent voice.

He gave me a puzzled look. "Haven't you had boyfriends?"

"Well um..yeah a few..ish."

His look told me he didn't believe me. "Then I thought you'd recognize when you're getting a hickey."

I let out a small gasp, he was _marking_ me?

"Honestly Natalie, I'm a vampaneze, what else did you expect?"

With a devilish grin, he proceeded to cover my neck with hickeys. And I let him without a complaint, only giving small little gasps here and there when he would bite my neck. After all, there could be worse things done ;)


	10. Chapter 9

_**(A/N) HI! SO IT KINDA TOOK A WHILE TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU ALL LIKED THE LAST ONE SO MUCH AND I WANTED THIS ONE TO BE GOOD TOO. LOL. I TRIED MY BEST, SO DON'T BE TOO HARD. THANKS TO ALL MY AWESOME REVIEWERS: Christineexx, Gabbi, ShutUpAndLoveMe, LartenCrepsleyForeva123, and 'Coco'. YOUR REVIEWS MEAN A LOT! REMEMBER TO REVIEW IF YA LIKE, AND STORYALERT IF YA LOVE! HUGS AND KISSSES! ANY SERIES OR REAL LIFE PEOPLE I MENTION OUTSIDE OF THE CIRQUE DU FREAK SERIES, NONE OF THEM I OWN OR HAVE RIGHTS TO BLAH BLAH BLAH. OH **__**AND I DON'T OWN CIRQUE DU FREAK EITHER. THAT'S ALL! AND OH YEAH, LEMONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (I THINK :P) THX!**_

_**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

The sunlight was dimly fading through the small window when I opened my eyes. I smiled, it was like a perfect scene from a movie. I was laying, wrapped in my boyfriend's-vampaneze boyfriend's- arms. And this time it wasn't by force, it was because I didn't want to be anywhere else_. Wow that sounded lame_. I tilted my head behind me and looked onto the face of my sleeping boyfriend. His dark hair was messy, and was getting rather long. His eyes were closed, but he didn't look peaceful while he slept. His jaw was firmly set, and it looked like he was mad even when he was sleeping. But other than that, he looked somewhat happy. I wondered what would break this perfect feeling. Anytime Steve and I took one step forwards, something would happen and we'd stumble a little back. But right now, it felt completely serene and perfect. I decided to play into it, and see how long it lasted. I rolled over until I was facing him.

"Stteeeeveeee," I cooed, as I ran my fingers lightly over his face.

"Humans do need a lot of sleep, don't they Princess?" In an instant his eyes flashed open, scaring me half to death. "I've been awake for hours, but you haven't slept well lately and I didn't want to wake you."

My cheeks burned. For once I had thought I had the upper hand on him. "Oh really now? Or maybe it's just 'cuz you're tooottally into me?" I laughed and winked at him.

"That, and it's funny to hear what you mumble during your sleep."

I let out a small gasp, this was true. I got it from my Dad, I used to hear him mumble about riding his motorcycle when we had to share a cabin amidst camping. _Dad._ I cringed a little, but tried not to think of sad things.

"And what do I mumble while I sleep, praytell?"

"I'd love to know, but all I can ever make out is 'Steve' and 'Oooh Steve I love you so much you're the best and you're totally hot'". He mimicked my voice in an extremely high pitch. I laughed.

"If I was saying you're name, I don't think the words surrounding it would be too nice."

"Is that so?" He said, and pulled me closer. I was pressed close to his body. I hated how even that would take my breath away. I stared up into his eyes, sure that my mouth was dropping open.

A quiet, "y-yesss.." was all I could manage. Sometimes, my complete girlness even surprised me.

"Now now Natalie, try to control yourself I do understand I am completely to die for." That washed away my total trance. "But really, what do you dream of? I sometimes hear my name." He asked, not really looking at me, but talking as if he were far away. His fingers traced my jaw line, something that always seemed to amuse him.

My insides turned as I remembered the…arousing dreams I had been having lately.

I tried to come up with a good enough lie." I don't know. I never really have dreams. Maybe I just mumble out things that come across my mind?"

"Are you admitting that I'm always on your mind?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. We usually had these small fights often. They weren't really fights, they were just us arguing about how much we really didn't care for the other person. That part was fake..at least I hoped it was!

I pursed my lips together, and gave a dramatic sigh. I gave him my best 13-year-old-who's-admitting-something-they-think-is-important look. "Umm, well aha I don't know how to tell you this Steve…" I paused and gave a highschool girl nervous giggle, "But I like really think you're cute like and I think about you like often and after consulting with my like Twilight special edition autographed novel, I've decided that we're like, like totally destined to be with each other."

He burst out into huge round of laughter. I smiled, I liked hearing his laugh. It was the only part about him that didn't make me feel nervous. "I'm pretty good, huh?"

He gave me a sarcastic smile, "Yeah, I've never seen somebody do an impression of themselves before!"

"Uh!" I breathed out loud. My mouth was in a complete 'o'. "Exxxuse me? I do not sound like that."

"Sure Princess, whatever you say." And with that he hopped out of bed, showing off his amazing body. He wasn't naked-no, we hadn't _slept_ together yet- but he wasn't wearing anything from his waist up. He wore only a long pair of plaid flannel pants. I found it kind of amusing, because this was the closest I had ever seen to him wearing pajamas ever. I stretched out lazily and put both my arms behind my pillow, admiring the view with a grin. He gave me an accusing look.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I winked, "Yup." I popped the 'p'.

He put his hands on the foot of the bed, "And what about me is so enjoyable?"

Suddenly he was on top of me. His hands on either side of me, his body was on top of mine, yet I didn't feel a single pound of him.

Flashing him a quick smile, I replied "Everything." And began to kiss him. My light kiss was quickly turned intense by him. His mouth became ferocious, hungry for more. His body pressed into mine. Pushing me down into the mattress. Using my two hands, I tried to push against his chest, but he only pinned them down at either side of me. Usually I didn't mind his intimate and fast kisses, but the only problem was I literally became out of breath. I panicked, now I couldn't breathe at all. I wondered if he knew that something was wrong, but he just kept kissing. I stopped kissing, my body going limp.

"Jmosh sto-"

He cut me off with a kiss.

"I-I can-"

Another kiss.

He still kissed me even though I wasn't. My head felt light, body felt heavy, and I wondered if I had been a fool. I started drifting away, my consciousness leaving me. I wondered if he knew, and deep down, something inside me said yes.

"" "" ""

I woke up a little later, in the same bed, in the same position, but I was alive. I felt like my whole body was on high alert. _What the hell just happened? _I was confused yet scared at the same time. I sat up and took inventory of the room. I was alone. I got up and tried the door-locked. I sighed, had I done something wrong? I must have, because something inside him made him revert to his old ways. I was prisoner once again. I sat on the bed and looked at my hands. I felt a tear drop fall onto one of them. I was crying? I rarely cried, compared to everything I had been through. And surely I wasn't crying over Steve. But I was. I was crying because I thought we were going forward. Because I thought I could be more than a prisoner, but I was stupid. What was that saying? Two steps forward, one step back? Try one step forward and 3 steps in the complete opposite direction. Yup, life sucked.

The door slammed.

"Hey Nat."

Nat, that was a new one. Like those pesky little bugs.

He turned around and saw my dishevelled face. I stood up.

"Hi." I said, my voice cracking. I tried to hold in my tears.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He looked concerned. He must have taken acting classes at some point.

"Don't act like you don't know. I passed –you- you made me pass out. Why?"

His face turned blank, he shuffled his feet. "…You must of known eventually I would.."

I cringed, eventually, it would be like before. Nothing could change.

"Then why did you kiss me and lead me on if..?"

"I thought it'd be easier that way."

"I would have rather had nothing than a little before you went back to the old ways." My voice choked on the last part, I couldn't believe I just said that.

"I can't help it Nat, it's who I am."

"**Don't** call me that. And yeah, I guess I should have known better than to assume I actually meant anything to you. Like I was more than your prisoner." It was like I could see the metaphorical dagger I threw at him. He looked upset, and I'd never seen him upset. But then his face scrunched up, and he did an ever familiar eyebrow raise.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you treating me like before, about me going back to being your prisoner than someone you..liked? What are you talking about?"

He spoke to me very slowly, annunciating each word like I was a child. "I am talking about how I drank your blood again."

"You drank my-" I stopped and looked at my arm, the scar that had begun to heal was now a bright red scab again. "You did drink my blood! That's why you made me pass- yay! Ok, phew. I thought- ahaha."

"Why are you so happy? I _**drank**_your blood."

"Yeah but at least you're not treating me like crap again. Now I understand why you made me pass out." I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. And gave a small smile.

"Ok, but I _**drank your blood." **_He repeated again, like I didn't understand anything.

"So? That's my purpose, that's why I'm here."

"Ugh! No see I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"I knew that if I drank your blood again, you'd go back to how it had been like before .When I said that that was your purpose. Well it's not! I don't want it to be like that anymore. I tried to control my urges but I couldn't. I thought you could be my.."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. But I can't be your boyfriend. All I do is kill. All I can be is a fucking vampaneze."

"You can't deny who you are."

"You're right, I can't deny what I am. But I can deny being your boyfriend because I'd be a total idiot. I am a total idiot. All I am is a vampaneze, and I can't change that."

"Sooo… you don't want me?"

"I do want you! But you can't want me when I drink your blood."

I took a few steps forward, realizing that this was about his growth and not mine. For once, he had some problems he needed to sort out. Or at least, some problems he was willing to share. I felt like the girl from the storybooks, who has to accept the fact that the one she loves cannot change who he is. Steve was my love interest, but he was having like, identity issues? He couldn't differentiate between who he was, and what he was. If there is any difference at all. But there has to be! I wondered how movie like my life really was. Whenever it got bad, I would just claim that my life wasn't a movie. Yet somehow I forgot that a movie doesn't have just happy endings. There are rough patches too. You have to take the good with the bad.

With all that in mind, I began to try to reason with him.

"I do not think it would matter if you drank my blood, had rabbies or a foot fetish. The way I feel about you, it's very strong. I understand you can't control those urges, and I don't want you to be anything you're not. I like you the way you are. I can deal with you being a vampaneze, and I don't want you to hide who you are. I mean, what you are doesn't have to define who you are, unless you let it."

"It's not that easy- "

"Let me finish. If we are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, or um, human and vamp, then we're going to have to be in it together. I can handle all of that, I'm ready for it. But woe is me, do you think you'll ever be able to handle all my petty human problems?"

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Are you ever serious?"

"About the matter at hand, yes."

He kissed the top of my head. "Okay, but I don't expect you to accept or understand all of it."

"I never claimed to be a vampaneze expert."

"Ha ha, no you didn't. I'm just saying, odds are, there will definitely be some curveballs thrown."

"Good thing I am an excellent batter." A moment passed and we both blurted out.

"Cheeeessseeeeee!"

He laughed, "Way to bring out all the cheesiness Nat."

"Nat? Is that my new nickname?"

"I thought it fit better than Princess."

"It does." I said and I looked up and kissed him. It was a light kiss, free of guilt or secrets. It felt good.

"So, Natalie, you free tonight?"

At this I was taken aback. It was so generic, and boyfriend-like. I guess that's what he was going for though.

I twisted a piece of hair. "I dunno. I was planning on staying home and updating my Justin Bieber blog."

"Well if we go see a movie about a little girl with a high pitched singing voice, then will you go to the movies with me?"

That made me laugh. "So you are up to date with teenage pop culture. Wait, there's a movie theatre near here?" I asked, genuinely shocked that he planned on taking me somewhere out of the motel lot.

"Mhmm, found it yesterday. You wanna go?"

"Duuuh." I said, a huge smile growing on my face.

He gave a shy smile, and held out his hand.

I took it quickly, and gave a small giggle. The gesture was so romantic and gentleman like. It was different, and I liked it.

"But, um, do I look ok? Like to be seen in public with?" This did concern me, being in a motel room for so long you grow distant with fashion trends and, well, sometimes you really don't feel like brushing your hair.

"Don't even bother asking that question, you always look beautiful." And he gave me that same grin I had fallen in love with.

I blushed. I blushed bad. _This is so weird! But a good weird! THIS, was something I could get used to. I love this feeling right here. The feeling of being…in love? Oh who cares just go with it!_

And so hand in hand, we began to walk to the movies, like any other normal couple. And I think for once, or at least tonight, I got my minor storybook happy ending.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_**THERE YA GO! HOPE THE ENDING IS ALL RIGHT, I WROTE IT WITH PIANO MUSIC PLAYING AND SMALL CANDLES LIT ALL AROUND ME SO IT MIGHT BE LESS ROMANTIC TO YOU THAN IT WAS TO ME! ;P**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**(A/N) GREETINGS! OKAY SO I KNOW THIS TOOK LONGER THAN EXPECTED BUT I HAVE BEEN TRYING MY BEST TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER WORK. YES, THIS IS THE BIG LEMON CHAPTER. IT WAS A BIT OF A CHALLENGE, BUT I DID MY BEST THANKS TO MY FANTABULOUSRIFFIC REVIEWERS: **_XxhoneyleafxX, ShutUpAndLoveMe, Gabbi, LartenCrepsleyForeva123, Tex Shadows, Coco, christineexx, Rebel-Angel ' 16, and Anon. _**SERIOUSLY GUYS, I LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK IT JUST MAKES ME WANNA WRITE MORE ! :p I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE ALWAYSS SEEXXXXYYY STEVE, AND AS ALWAYS REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT, SUBSCRIBE IF YA DIG!**_

_****_

The motel phase ended quite quickly. After that movie night, everything spun into a whirlwind. It was like we were a new couple again, exploring everything and spending every moment together- well, what other choice did we have really? But it was still great. Steve took me out a lot, we smiled and laughed, and it seemed like every close encounter was growing more and more intense. Last time we made out, I swear he touched my boobs. I was too busy being engulfed by his mouth to do a full check, but I had a feeling my guess wasn't too far from being right.

Anyways now we were staying at a posh hotel in Paris. The view was astounding, but who needed a view when you had a room fit for..well..a millionaire! I had seen pictures of gorgeous hotels, but this one definitely topped the charts. I wondered where Steve had gotten all the money for this place, but something inside me said I'd rather not know. I could go into detail about the lavish and luxurious hotel room, but really who paid attention to the room when you had a hot boyfriend.

I was sitting out on the big balcony, eyes gazing into the city. While Steve regularly was taking me out in public, I never got to go anywhere on my own. I was always under, let's say, boyfriend supervision. It didn't bother me too much, I really did enjoy his company. And not just the steamy interactions, but the nice chats we had, criticizing lousy movies, or just simply making each other laugh. For the time being, I was blind to anything else but love.

_Thud, thud,thud._

Loud steps echoed out onto the balcony.

"Hey there." I called out. "Miss me?"

"You know I always do." A low voice rumbled in response. Sometimes Steve would have 'business' to attend to, which left me home alone in the suite all day. I think somewhere deep down he felt bad about it, but I somewhat understood it. Although now I didn't think his concern was me leaving, it was something coming in and hurting me. Lately he had been a little edgy, a little more protective. I found his hand wrapping around my waist more than usual. But I wasn't going to let it get to me.

"Fun day?" I asked.

My chair was spun around.

"Yes darling it was a wonderful day without you." He said in a mock-husband tone.

"Well that is marvellous because Geena called from the country club, your golf time has been moved to 6 o'clock." I said in an uptight high-pitched voice.

"How dare they!" He roared.

I gave a tut tut tut "Now Wilfred, you calm down and I will fetch you dinner. Footrub?"

"Of course Anne don't be a ditz." He said bopping me on the head. I fake sobbed.

He flashed me a grin, I gave a little giggle. "I actually do have bad news though Nat."

"Hmm?"

I asked.

He let out a long sigh. "I'm afraid I must…dine and dash."

I sat there a tad upset, he had been doing that a lot lately. "Oh…well that's no problem I'll go call-" I said starting to stand up.

"Your blood, Nat."

"Riiigghhttt" I planted myself back in my seat. He always liked to make it so awkward, but I really didn't mind. We went inside and he drank again. I felt a little dizzy at first, but I had definitely gotten used to it. He gathered up his things, and I loudly announced.

"Well, I'm off to take a shower. Have you SEEN the bathroom? It's bloody amazing. I never want to leave it."

His head was turned, but I could still see the same devilish grin. "I could say the same thing about the bedroom." I whacked him on the head.

"You wish pal, you wish."

Deep down I wondered if it bothered Steve that we hadn't slept together yet. It wasn't that I didn't want to, every sixteen year old did. And it wasn't him, because I was totally head over heels for him. And it wasn't because I wasn't ready, my dreams would tell you otherwise. It was the fact that I lost my virginity in a rape. This fact haunted me. I couldn't even tell you why. Steve and I never really talked about it, and I tried to put it behind me. Although secretly,-nerdily- I kept a book called "How To Get Over A Traumatic Incident" in the fridge. One place Steve never went near. Even though it was a book, it helped me get over it. I was better now, or at least, I felt better.

I was in the bathroom. It was funny, whenever I got into deep thinking, my body would continue to move and function but I didn't know I was doing it. Yes, I was definitely a strange one. I began to look around for a razor, but then remembered something very strange. A few weeks ago, I noticed that my body was completely bare of hair. Everywhere. My legs, armpits, pubic regions-even my arms! No hair grew there. The only place it still remained was my head. I knew this couldn't be normal, and made a mental note to ask Steve later.

And then I saw it. It threw me off-guard, yes. But I was immediately drawn to it. It had me in a trance. I wanted it bad. There it was, the huge, big, enormous, gorgeous whirlpool tub. (A/N haha all you dirty minded people who thought it was something else! Shame! ;) )

I walked over to it, it was huge and deep. Maybe a hundred jets. How could I not use it? I turned on the taps and began to undress. As the tub began to fill with hot water, I put just about every bath salt and soap I could find into it. The whole bathroom was filled with their scents. As it filled to the top, I flicked a random switch and I could see the water begin to swirl around in the tub. This was gonna be good. I stepped in and immediately sighed, it was so relaxing.

I lay there in the tub, eyes closed. My whole body was tingling, and I felt completely relaxed. I couldn't remember the last time I had taken a bath-way before this whole thing had started. Whenever I did though I'd make it into a spa night. It was a lot of fun. I felt the swish of the jets as water was whirled around my body. I let my body go further under the water. I was completely submerged except for my face. The jets finished their cycle, I lay there, listening to the constant drip of water coming from the tap. I felt the water part over my torso due to the rise and fall of my chest. I took out the elastic band holding my ponytail. My hair fanned out around me, I could see wisps floating in the water. I wondered how I looked. I imagined I looked somewhat like the corpses on T.V., when they're floating on the water with their hair flaring, moving with the current of the water. Except on T.V. they were submerged. I started to let my body sink. Down and down I went. I breathed out the water from my lungs. I felt oddly peaceful, like I knew I should go up for air, but I didn't want to. Underwater you couldn't hear much, it was silent except for buzzing noises in the background. But I guess if a noise was loud enough I might-

_**Beep beep!**_

I heard the noise that meant somebody was entering the suite. Yup, not as sound proof as I thought. I slowly rose from the water, not wanting them to hear the water move. I was sitting upright in the tub, watching the patterns the water made against the tile, trying to keep calm. I heard rustling, and I tensed, it was probably just the maid. I wondered whether I should call out or keep silent. This was my worst fear, having a stranger or robber or thug in my room while I was in the shower. Or in this case tub. I was completely vulnerable. The only good thing about being in the tub was that it made no noise. If I'd have been in the shower, they would have known.

I closed my eyes and practiced deep breathing, if I kept calm I'd be more prepared to react if the situation went bad. When I opened my eyes, there was a naked Steve sitting in the other end of the tub.

I gave a yelp. "Holy shit! You scared the life out of me!"

I saw the grimace on his face and rephrased my sentence. "Ahh, sorry. You scared the crap outta me!"

He gave a deep chuckle. I noticed how fast my heart was now beating. He was sitting there naked. I was sitting here naked. In a hot steamy tub. Or maybe the steam is just me. _OH my my crap shit! Ooommmgg! What to do!_

I coughed. "So um why are you in my bathtub?"

His face remained blank. Scratch that, who am I kidding! His face remained sexy. "I cancelled what I had. Bathing with you sounded more fun."

I gulped. _OOOHMYGOOSHHH!_ My insides were screaming, but I'm sure I had that completely sexy, totally petrified look on my face. Oh yeah, I was a bombshell. _Ugh Natalie don't be stupid just like, go to him?_

I felt his hands run up either side of my legs, caressing their smooth, silky skin. In an instant though, he had his hands on my thighs and pulled me across the tub onto him, sitting in his lap. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I was sitting on his- _sweet mother of monkeys my lady place was on top of his-OH SHIT!_

His hands wrapped around me, and starting rubbing my back. He had that know-it-all look about him, and I'm sure I was looking completely flustered. I brought my arms together in an effort to try to feel his gorgeous chest, but didn't realize I accidentally pushed my boobs together. I heard him exhale his breath, and he started to…grow.

He pressed his mouth to mine, and as our passionate kiss began, I pressed my whole body up against him. I think I actually heard him growl, and he started leaning me back into the tub. I was almost horizontal, before I realized what he was doing. One more tilt and we were gonna be doing the nasty. Truthfully, I wasn't really felling it, and I didn't want to make it _that _easy for him.

So in a breathless gasp I sad "Hold on a sec." And he relaxed his grip.

I pretended like I was doing something to shift my body, but instead propelled myself to the other side of the tub, and quickly, but not too quickly so I didn't fall, exited the tub. I turned my back to him and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel.

His face was priceless. For once, his mouth was open and he looked shocked and upset. I gave him a coy grin. "Whaaat?"

He gave me a 'are you crazy' look and said. "What do you mean what? Is something wrong? Do you- you don't want to, what?"

I gave a small laugh. "You see, I always take a shower after bathing. Even though it's incredibly relaxing, I don't like the idea of laying in my own filth..or yours either. I'm going to shower now."

I gave him my biggest grin and smile, and slowly let the towel fall, revealing my exposed body. His expression had turned from shocked to determined, like he wasn't going to give up. I ignored him, turned on the water and stepped into the shower.

The water was immediately hot, and I relished the feeling of it running all over my body. I started washing my body, while listening for any movement from Steve in the tub. I wondered if he would come or if he left.

The last of the soap was running down the drain, and I began to look for shampoo. I felt two large hands on my head, and I drew in a breath. The body pressed so close to mine was unmistakably Steve's, I could feel his every muscle and movement. He began to lather the shampoo in my hair, and I tilted my head back to help. He pulled my head back farther though, and in a low voice whispered into my ear.

"You want to play? Well Nat, now we are _definitely_ going to play."

I gulped, Oh shit he meant business.

He turned me around and began to wash out the shampoo.

"Uh oh, you're head isn't close enough to the shower head. I'll fix that."

_Wait, why would it matter the distance-_

He picked me up, his hands wrapping around my ass, and pulling me just above his penis. He held me there, and now my head was directly below the shower head. I tried to shift downwards a little bit, but he just gave me a scolding look and kept me there.

After a minute he put me down, and backed me up against the adjacent tilled shower wall. The water was pouring off his towering body, the small droplets running down from his head to his feet. He had me pinned up against the wall of the shower, I couldn't go anywhere.

"I don't think you did a good job washing yourself." He said as he squeezed some soap into his hands.

_He wouldn't be that cruel._

But he was, and he began to lather the soap in his hands. He skipped my legs and thighs and moved straight to my torso. He began to slowly make small circles on my torso, his warm, rough hands kneading my skin. He made his way upwards, and went through the middle of my boobs. My eyes were glued to his hands, watching his every movement.

He started slowly circling the outside of one. He would spiral closer and closer to the middle, then stop and go back out. I found my breathing becoming more jagged, and my temper rising. I was becoming aggravated by this torture, but I was loving every minute of it. And then, one of his fingers went over my nipple, and it felt nothing short of amazing. I was surprised when I let out a small moan though. I was torn between ashamed and proud to say that no guy had ever touched me anywhere drastic before. Steve was the first one, and he had me already intoxicated by his touch. I desperately wanted more, and I arched my body out. He started using his other hand on the other one, doing the same slow torture over and over again.

I happened to glance up, and found that kiss eyes were completely on me, I had never seen a more intense or passionate gaze in my life. When our eyes met, he started to kiss me. But this kiss was different, his tongue dominated mine, until I followed his pattern. Our tongues were making the same circle motions his hands were, and at this I became extremely aroused. I could feel my own wetness pooling. This was probably the most erotic moment of my life.

My hips started to move, I couldn't help the natural rhythm that seemed to come to them. I thought he would press his hips against mine and join the rhythm, but instead he slipped his right hand down. He stopped at my entrance, his hand snaked in, his palm at my folds and his fingers right where my vagina was. I gasped, and his finger entered me.

He began his slow seduction, his first finger going in and out slowly with increasing speed. My whole body began to move to his rhythm, moving along with the motion of his hands. He added another one, I let out a moan. I wanted it bad, so bad. I was completely on the edge. I needed something, just a little more and I'd be there. But that's when he stopped. I expected him to. He drew his hand away and I let out a huff, and shifted my legs together to try to get rid of the feeling. He brought his fingers to my mouth, but I kept it closed and turned my head. No way was I going to do _that._

I heard his low chuckle, and I gave him a look. _He thinks this is funny? I thought he was into it. Well now I'm confused, what is this then?_

"There, now you have the same confused look that I had before. Done playing, Nat?"

Damn, even when he was toying with me he was still sexy.

I nodded. "All done."

"Good."

With that he hoisted my one leg up a little, and in seconds he was inside me. I let out a huge gasp, and my body instinctively rose. He used the small of my back to press my body closer to his, and to –for once- _my_ slow rhythm we began to kiss. Our bodies were hotter than the water, and the feeling was at an even higher temperature. This was so perfect, this was all those great moments combined. This was everything we had worked for. This was purely Steve and I. And this, was where I like to think I lost my virginity.

We woke up some time later, our bodies a mess together. I was wrapped in his arms, and I looked up at him and just smiled.

"You were right," He said.

"Was I now? Am I hearing you correctly? I'm right?" I asked my voice raising a monotone.

"Yes," He said kissing my forehead. "The bathroom is much better than the bedroom, I never wanted to leave either."

I was stunned and then burst out laughing. Steve. Only Steve.

_****_


	12. Chapter 11

_**HEY GUYS! OK SO I KNOW IVE BEEN BAD AND HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE..BUT IT'S THE SUMMER AND WE'VE ALL BEEN BUSY. I KNOW NOT AN EXUSE BUT HERE IT IS AFTER ALL THIS TIME! SO THIS CHAPTER IS JUST TO INTRODUCE THE NEXT PART/S OF OUR STORY. AND DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE UPDATING A LOT MORE FREQUENTLY NOW. SO, AS ALWAYS ENJOY! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW IF YA LIKE IT, AND SUBSCRIBE IF YA DIG! **_

_****_

I'd never seen Steve kill someone. Part of me knew he must have; it was by a miracle from the heavens that I wasn't one of his victims. But I had never seen him actually kill someone. At first it destroyed me- that was a human being he had killed. Someone with a family and people who would miss them. It would keep me up for hours at night I thought about all the other lives Steve was hurting. I would cry my heart out for the victims, like I somehow knew them and was upset over their loss. But eventually, I grew accustomed to it. Eventually it was like second nature, as sick as it was.

So when Steve launched himself at the hotel owner, and swiftly broke his neck, all I did was gasp. Then I proceeded to grab our bags and follow Steve outside. Lately, he didn't enjoy paying the high prices for hotel rooms.

It seemed like a lifetime had passed since we made love in that French Hotel room. It happened a few more times after that, not quite as amazing as the first, but still enjoyable. And then Steve's 'possy' had to show up. Oh yes, because even the mightiest and scariest of vampaneze must have some hommies to back them up. Word.

So this left me once again playing Steve's toy, his slave. It wasn't as horribly bad as before, I had taken on a new image. I wore revealing clothing which was always accompanied by knee high boots. I stayed close to Steve and made no facial expressions whatsoever. I never talked unless Steve asked me a question, and never went near anybody else. This kept me alive, yes, but it was so dreadful. I had been driven to the point where I would go off into my own fantabulous world where everybody rode unicorns and I had a bazillion hot man-servants. Yup, I was borderline insane.

As we were walking out to the car I noticed one of the vampaneze getting closer to me. Steve instinctively drew his arm around me and pulled me forward. I wondered why he had been so protective before, now I knew. While none of these things in their right minds would mess with Steve, they all wanted their hands on his female human. Whether to simply drink my blood or do.. other things was unknown. All I knew was that these clothes and killer heels weren't helping, but of course Steve insisted. Personally I think it was because of his male instincts rather than keeping up our image.

We had been travelling around for months, and I wondered when this was going to end. They were amidst some sort of a war- that much I knew. And I knew that Steve had some high position where he was inclined to kill someone else. That was about all Steve would reveal. I wondered why guys always thought it was best for those they loved to never know too much. I probably could provide different perspectives and ideas to help him do whatever it was he had to. My first idea? Let's leave.

I didn't know how or why Steve was bound to these people, but the whole thing was so stupid. Marching around, killing humans and spending all day plotting just to kill this one guy and win their war. I never saw Steve as that kind of guy. The kind that wanted corruption and death. I mean yes, my first impression of him was that he was a cruel monster, but I had gotten to know him deeper. I knew the levels of compassion and love he was capable of. But he'd never show it. They were men, they could only focus on one thing at a time. This time, it was war. Hell, it was probably the most exciting thing they think they'll ever do. They're all willing to die. I'm not being the reincarnation Jesus, telling everyone to make peace. I just think they should get on with it. I wanted Steve back, I wanted to get on with our lives.

They called him their Master, their Lord. He was their Saviour, he was the one they had been waiting for. I found this complete bullshit. Regardless of whether Steve would win them the war or not, it sounded like the kind of crap you tell someone before they die. You butter them up and build their ego to enforce your belief that they are the chosen one. While I believed Steve was strong, it seemed kind of absurd that they said he was invincible, could not be killed. It was only Mr. Tiny who kept Steve's head level, reminded him of the work and strategizing he'd need to kill this guy. But they were all blind to that. Somehow they had determined that Steve was their hero. And somehow Steve had started to believe it.

We were riding in the back of the car. Mr. Tiny came occasionally, but for now he was gone. I could feel Steve's eyes on me. I looked over, but didn't say anything. My eyes looked into his, and I knew he could see the toll this was taking on me.

"Soon." He whispered. "I'll end it soon. I promise. This is all for you Nat. This is so we can be together."

I turned away, unsure of how to respond. It was worse than I thought.

That was the oldest excuse in the book. I knew what it meant. It meant that regardless whether the outcome would impact us or not, I had to go along with it. I would follow him. It didn't matter to me whether Steve was lying or not. Maybe he thought that by doing this it was the best move for us. I didn't care. I'm sure he realized long ago that I'd never leave him. I'd realized that too.

I looked back at his face, concerned and determined. He really did believe he was doing this for me. He wouldn't go on if I was unhappy though, and whether I liked it or not, fate had decided he'd lead this war. So I had to help him. I would make him go on. He would fulfill his destiny.

"I know," I smiled.

There was a silence, and the words came out faster than expected.

"I love you."

His mouth opened a bit, but then his gaze turned downwards and the corners of his mouth turned into a frown.

"Can you? Can you love me even though I make you do all this?"

"I'm not blind. I know why. You have to Steve, it's your destiny you're the chosen one. I'd be stupid to think otherwise."

"You say that, but I know you're not happy."

"It's not about me."

"It's not about me either Nat."

"I didn't say it was."

"Then why are we doing all this?"

"I'm doing it because I love you."

I expected this to startle him, but he carried on without a hesitation.

"Yeah, well that's been my motivation all along."

He said the words so cleanly, so crisp that I knew he wasn't lying. This caught me off-guard.

"What?"

"I wasn't heavily involved with this when I met you, though I had joined not too long before. But I'm doing it because of you. They won't leave me alone until I win them this war. The second it's over, I'm taking you and we'll never be heard from again."

"I like that plan."

"Me too. But I can't promise to win this thing Nat. He might kill me."

"Then I can't promise that my heart will go on."

"What?"

"Have you ever seen Titanic? I mean that I won't love you beyond the grave, I'd rather join you. Don't say I can't."

"You should, I'd be lonely."

"So you want me to kill myself if you die?

"No! God no. But I'm not going to make you promise to live either. If I die, then you have no ties to me."

"Thanks Jack."

"Erm, Ok."

I sighed. He spoke.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm part of it. So are you now."

He took my hand.

"I guess you- uh we- can't back out now huh?"

"No."

"Alright, well, good mission debriefing." I said in my usual sarcastic tone.

"Hardy Har Har."

"Well someone has to be cheery."

"Yes, and as Lord Supreme Ultimate Godly Ruler, appointed by them, I nominate you." He winked at me.

"Good one." I said, as I let out a laugh.

Our smiles met and we held gaze for a moment. I loved the way I fell into his eyes. Those dark, green, piercing eyes.

The car stopped, and as the door opened we resumed our characters.

When we stepped out I quickly cursed at myself, that was the first time we were alone in days and I had wasted it by talking? I could think of a few different things his mouth was good for…hehehe.

It wasn't until after that I realized why I was so stirred by the conversation. Back in that car, was a glimpse of what the future could be. And I wanted it so bad.

But this was just the beginning. As I would soon find out, the journey to the light at the end of the tunnel was going to be a hell of a fight.


	13. Chapter 12

**_HI THERE! SOOO HERE'S A TIDBIT FOR YA GUYS, DON'T WORRY THE NEXT ONE WILL BE POSTED SOOOON. IT'S KINDA QUESTION-Y, AND IN MY MIND IT DOESNT REALLY SOUND THAT GOOD, BUT IVE BEEN WANTING TO DO THIS PART OF THE STORY FOR A WHILE. IT'S A LITTLE DIFFERENT FROM MY NORMAL STYLE, SMALL SCENES. BUT I KINDA LIKE IT? I DUNNO. FEEDBACK IS OF COURSE APPRECIATED. REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU ALLLL, (ILL LOVE YA EVEN MORE IF YA REVIEW ;)) AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW IF YA LIKE IT, SUBSCRIBE IF YA DIGG! TILL NEXT TIME!_**

**_As I would soon find out, the journey to the light at the end of the tunnel was going to be a hell of a fight._**

He came around too much**.**

While lounging on the couch, he barged in again. Third time this week. I sighed and closed my book- yes I had a book, Steve thought it would keep me busy while he was away. This was my fourth time reading it.

"Where's Steve?" The kid yelled.

"I don't know where he is." I replied calmly. It was true, I rarely knew where Josh was, or what he was doing. But he always did come back. I looked forward to those moments so much.

Except they had grown so sparse with this kid always in the picture.

He had tears in his eyes that were going to fall at any moment. He looked like a scared child, not the brutal pestering boy that always managed to get on my nerves. I should have tried to comfort him, but then he said something which reminded me why I had developed a slight distaste for him.

"Of course, I don't know why I even bothered asking _you."_

Yup, that's why I didn't like him. I guess Steve had told him the whole 'personal slave' cover up. And obviously, this kid thought he was better than me. While I wanted to teach this stupid kid a lesson about manners, I knew I had to keep my cover. But I never would pass up the opportunity to annoy him.

"What, poor little tyke got left behind?"

He turned ferocious, "You may think you're safe, that you're on good terms with him, but you're _**wrong**_. You'll see." The tears were running down his face bad now.

_Wow, what a good threat._

I snorted. "Thanks for the advice, six year old. But I've been around a lot longer than you have."

He snarled and marched out. I laughed and returned to my book. I really did hate kids.

We had been living in the new base six months now. We usually never stayed more than a few weeks. The constant moving kept me somewhat preoccupied. But not here. I couldn't take it any longer.

So I put on a midnight-blue dress, a trench coat and big circular sunglasses. My attire made me smile, I felt like a spy.

With a little giggle, I made my way onto the streets that made up the town around the base. Lately I had been wandering the streets more and more often. Steve was so preoccupied that he either didn't know or didn't care.

The streets of the town were nice. They had big lampposts which were just beginning to turn on as I was walking. MY heels clicked against the old pavement. Barely any cars drove on the old stone roads. Leafs swirled around me in the breeze, the cool autumn air sending a slight chill down my back.

I headed towards the outskirts, filled with tons of lovely little cottages and houses. They reminded me of a simpler life, when I was living among humans. It made my heart ache, right now I would give anything to go back to that time. I loved Steve a lot, yeah, but I hated the life and the world he was a part of. It wasn't me and it wasn't anything that I wanted. It was filled of hate and secrecy and Vampaneze. A frail human like me didn't belong. I didn't want to belong. My dreams were filled with fantasies of Steve and I, human and whole, growing old together in the simplicity of the normal world. But they were dreams.

Then, right in front of me, I spotted him. It was the kid- he must live here! An unexplained urge came over me to follow him. After all, I knew nothing about him. I couldn't help to have some idea of who he was.

Taking off my noisy heels, I followed behind him. I saw a little two story house emerge from behind a sycamore tree. He stopped in front of it, taking a big breath before he entered. I saw a gate leading towards what I hoped was the backyard. Creeping as quietly as I could, I snuck into the backyard. It was dark, but there was a window which was clearly illuminated! Yes! There was a bush right in front of the window, too easy.

I peered inside, only showing the tip of my nose and above. Inside there was a woman sitting in a rocking chair. She was young, but the lines on her forehead ran deep. Pictures of her and the kid filled the house. It was his mother.

I heard a crack and saw the door slowly ease open. In moments, she was going to run to her son and hug him then give him grief for making her worry. But she didn't. When he walked in, she just started yelling. I purposely tuned out what she was saying, trying to give them some privacy.

His Mom looked tired, and I was beginning to get the feeling that the kid left without telling his Mom often. And I knew where he was going. The kid ignored his Mom's shouts and simply climbed the stairs to the second floor. I didn't like how much of a routine their argument looked. His Mom went into the kitchen and threw out the plate of food that was saran wrapped-his dinner. I felt bad for the kid's Mother, it couldn't be easy to have your kid running out all the time, never knowing where. I made a mental note to definitely inquire about the kid. Something wasn't right.

The house fell quiet, and I left the yard and started to make my way back to the base. Then a new thought formed in my mind. A thought I'd never really considered before. This thought provoked more questions.

This kid, whoever he was, was still human. Just like me.


	14. Chapter 13

_**HI GUYYYSSSS! SO I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING 'TWO POSTS IN ONE WEEK? THIS IS COMPLETLEY OUT OF CHARACTER!' AND YES, IT IS. BUT TO BE HONEST I WAS HOPING TO GENERATE A LOT MORE REVIEWS AND HITS LAST CHAPTER. BUT THEN, AS I WAS LOOKING THROUGH PAST REVIEWS I REALZED SOMETHING. I HAVE A SOLID GROUP OF PEOPLE WHO ALL LIKE MY STORY AND ALWAYS GIVE ME A NICE REVIEW. AND GUYS YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT ALL MEANS TO ME. I ALWAYS GET NERVOUS BEFORE POSTING, AND YOU ALL TOTALLY MAKE ME FEEL BETTER. SO BEFORE THIS CHAPTER LET ME SAY THANK YOU WITH A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY SOLID GROUP (L) I REALLY DO LOVE YOU ALL **__**J**___

_**SO HERE'S A VERY SMALL, BUT EARLIER CHAPTER OF WHAT I WAS GOING TO POST NEXT WEEK. OH AND ILL TRY TO POST AGAIN FRIDAY. LOVE YOU ALL, EVEN PEOPLE WHO DON'T REVIEW OR MAKE THEIR PRESENCE KNOWN! Wow this is long…. Thanks to: DarrenShanForeva123, christinexx,Onyxx-09, Gabbi, XxHoneyleafxX and Tex Shadows. KEEP THE LOVE COMING ! :D**_

_**-Nicole.**_

_**This kid, whoever he was, was still human. Just like me.**_

I don't know why Steve kept bringing that kid around. Whenever he was around, it was awkward, and I would get an uneasy feeling in my stomach. It also required me to play my part of the-whatever I was! I didn't even know now. I was so sick of all of this. But I still sat in the armchair quietly, listening to the kid and Steve discuss war.

This particular afternoon the kid put his feet up on the coffee table. Don't ask me why, but I became so engraged by this single rude act. Maybe it was all of the stress coming on at once, or maybe I was going insane, but I wasn't going to sit silent anymore.

"Exuse me, little boy, who thinks this is your house. IT's not. I don't know what your Mother has been teaching you, but I won't tolerate it here. Put your feet down."

He either didn't hear me or was clearly taken aback. I could see Steve trying to hide a smile.

My eyes turned hard and I coldly repeated. "Put your feet down."

I could hear Steves' muffled giggling now.

"And you! Stop laughing! This is serious."

The kid put his feet down, and they both said sarcastically at the same time "Yes Mom." And burst out laughing.

I hid my smile behind my book. I probably was going crazy.

One night, when for once Steve wasn't accompanied by his 4 foot little friend, I decided to ask.

"I'm not going to make up any reason or excuse for asking, but who the hell is that kid you're with all the time?"

He put his hands in his pockets, which in Steve's case was body language for 'don't-want-to-talk-about-it'. "That's Darius."

"Darius? OH now It all makes sense-" I paused and raised my eyebrows. "And _why_ is Darius around all of a sudden?"

His eyes gazed around the room. There was something strange about this kid alright.

"Darius' skills have recently become rather useful to us."

I put my hands on my hips.

"So little Darius is a skilled pyrotechnician then hmm?"

Nat…" He said, voice strained.

And of course, right as he was opening his mouth to explain everything, Darius barged in with a pizza.


	15. Chapter 14

_**HEY THAR! SORRY I COULDN'T POST YESTERDAY, THINGS CAME UP. BETTER LATE THAN NEVER THOUGH! OH AND I THOUGHT I MIGHT JUST MENTION IT, BUT IM KINDA LOOKING FOR A BETA **__**J**__** JUST WANTED TO PUT IT OUT THERE. SO HERE IS THE LAST, BUT VERY SAD, INSTALLMENT IN THE DARIUS SHORTS. SOMETIMES I THINK IM CRUEL FOR THE THINGS I DO TO NAT…**_

_**-Nicole**_

Darius and I had grown close. It had taken some time. But I could see that Steve was changing. We both saw it. We could see the cruelty in his eyes, that something dark lurked beneath the surface. It was unsettling, to say the least.

But once I looked past the circumstances, the questions, I began to see how alike we both were. Darius and I had somehow become two people stuck in the same situation. He was bound to Steve like I was. I couldn't for the life of me, figure out why. They both weren't speaking and I had a feeling the truth was somehow very dark. But I knew I couldn't change it, so I stopped trying.

In the time that followed, Darius and I had become very close. We knew what it was like, being two ordinary people thrown into it. And I knew what he was going through. I was, like him, a child when I first had to deal with all of this. Steve, for the time being, was in a completely different world. And it was nice not having to go through it alone.

Which brings us to this sunny Tuesday. Darius and I had snuck away from the base, from Steve's watchful gaze. He was more protective of this boy than he ever was of me! I didn't really know what to do with Darius so I did what I had seen in the movies. I took him out for ice cream.

"How can you like Maple Nut?"

"I don't know," I said with a laugh.

"It isn't sweet at all! It's so bland."

"It may not be sweet by your standards, but it's sweet enough for me. The real question is, how can you possibly like that horrid bubblegum flavor! It isn't bubblegum at all!"

"And your maple is?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I knew leaving the base would be good for the kid. The eyebrow raise matched Steves' perfectly. Darius had been spending waayyy too much time around Steve.

"Well…yes."

"And how do you know?" He said, not going to take my word for it. He sure was stubborn.

"I don't but I'll be damned if it's anything else!" I said.

We both laughed. It felt good to do stuff like this. Normal stuff. Well, normal for us.

We sat down on a bench on the street. The ice cream was cold on top of the cool autumn night, but I didn't care. In it's own way this was nice. But my questions had waited long enough. If there was any time to get information, it was now. When I was isolated with the boy.

"So I get the sense that you don't enjoy making war strategies with Steve all the time."

His face turned blank. I tried again.

"Does your Mother know where you're going, Darius?"

He shook his head.

"You going to tell her?"

"No, she wouldn't understand." The complete disregard of emotion in his words annoyed me.

"Well of course not! You're running off to some guy all the time to plan a war that- I can't imagine how you're involved in this Darius."

"It's complicated." He said, saying the words ever so carefully.

"So you're not going to tell me how you're involved?" I said exasperated.

"No."

"I see. Well I'm sure you've figured out I'm not just some mindless zombie."

"Well what are you?"

"I'm having…relations with Steve."

He burst out laughing. "Ewww!"

"What?" I asked, laughing myself. "What's to eww over.?"

He just shook his head, still laughing. And for now, I decided it was best left unsaid.

Two nights after our ice cream escape, I found myself flung back into the misery of this war. Steve burst into our quarters that day, and was obviously in a panic.

"Darius let's go!" His voice boomed.

He stood in the doorframe, his face alive with joy.

"Is it time?" The boy asked. I could hear a tiny bit of worry in his voice.

"Yes yes now let's go! This is what you've been waiting for!"

Darius didn't make any motion to head towards the door. He looked at me for help. I didn't know what could be so important, but I had the strangest feeling that whatever it was the circumstances were grave. My heart sunk, I knew there was no way of getting out of whatever Steve had planned. But I sure as hell would try to help Darius.

I stood up and made my way to Steve, hands folded neatly across my chest.

"I realize this is urgent, but could it not be postponed? Darius and I were, um, just regaling each other on, um very, important, uh fighting moves. Yes he was.. Teaching me! And oh Steve I'm getting quite good."

His eyes met mine and his gaze was terrifying. "Not now Natalie."

I was the only thing standing in the way of Steve and this boy. I couldn't save him, but I could get some information for myself. I turned on him.

"Well fine! Just leave, again! With this kid who you won't even tell me, tell me why. Ugh! Steve this sucks! This really sucks! You have no right to! You have no right to any of this! No right to force any of us into this. Not me- and surely not this boy!"

Darius had made his way over to Steve. Steve put his hand on the back of Darius and gave him a small shove out the door. Steve looked back at me. In one moment he completely flipped my own game on me.

"I have every right to him. He's my son."

The door slammed. I raced right to the toilet and vomited. This was sick. So sick! He was using his own child, in WAR!

_He has a kid! How can he have a kid! He didn't have him with me that's for sure! He's such a bastard! He slept with another girl! What the FUCK! Oh my god I swear if it was while he was with me… I hate him! I hate this. I hate it all! _

I was hurt. I was so hurt. I was dying inside because Steve had slept with another girl, and I was dying even more because that child had been used by Steve. I felt so alone. How could someone I loved so much do such bad things?

_Maybe he didn't love you._

I started shaking and curled up into a ball beside the toilet. Darius was on a suicide mission- I just knew it. I wept and wept. I prayed to die. I hoped Steve died, that son of a bitch. Ugh! I couldn't handle it anymore, this war. I thought I could but I couldn't. I wanted out. I wanted to fall into a black pit and be left there. Alone. But Steve returned. Darius wasn't with him. I didn't ask why not.

_Why did I care so much about Darius?_

Steve cuddled and cooed me, telling me everything would be all right. I should of punched him and started swearing. I think that's what he expected. But I was dead to the outside world. When he told me Darius would be back with us soon again, I cried harder. Darius was gone, and so was my Steve. For which of them I was weeping for, I honestly couldn't tell. But as the days passed I fell more and more into the darkness. Steve left me alone. I ignored him, only gave brief responses. I refused to go anywhere near him. I spent my whole time plotting. I became much like him.. I hardened and became someone I myself feared.

_You can't be weak anymore, time to smarten up and stop hiding behind Steve._

I wouldn't be weak any longer. From the moment he took Darius away I stopped trusting him. I guess that meant I stopped loving him too. Once again, my defensive instincts were back. I was once again on my own. But this time it would be better. I would be stronger and smarter. I knew things I didn't know before. I could survive this, on my own, without Steve.

_If you've stopped loving Steve, then when did he stop loving you?_

I thought that Steve loved me, that he had changed. But it was a ruse. It's all a ruse. I was a pawn in his game. And when my time came, I would be disposed of as well. That thought stung. This was the…thing I had come to love. I laughed at myself and grew angry. I had been so stupid.

_I wonder if he's ever loved me._

I had failed Darius. In way's I guess he was my step son? Haha, now I know why he had thought it was so gross that I was dating Steve. Sigh, I missed him. In all those days and moments I had loved. In my smallest dreams, I had hoped that one day we could all go away together somewhere.

_Just say it, you know the word you want to call him._

I was shaken and a mess. But not for Steve. I wouldn't let him see my weakness. I didn't trust him after what had happened with Darius.

_Steve had turned into a monster. No, Steve was a monster. _

And so, days went on.


	16. Chapter 15

_**HI EREBODY! SO IM GLAD YOU ALL ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER, I WAS SAD WHILE WRITING IT :( ANYWAYS, THIS CHAPTER BEGINS WITH A DREAM, THE DREAM WILL BE CONTINUED OVER THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS... HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND REMEMBER! REVIEW IF YA LIKE IT, SUBSCRIBE IF YOU DIG! **_

_**-Nicole**_

****

**The pond was a beautiful place. It was big and round and filled with fish. The water was a murky green that was constantly being moved by the ripples. There was an island in the middle, with a rickety old white bridge that lead to it. The pond was peaceful, with crickets noisily chirping in the background, the summer sun set high in the sky.**

**My 3 brothers were swimming in the pond with the dogs. Dad was fishing on the bridge. Mom didn't usually come to the pond, she'd rather stay inside with the AC. From my view, I knew I was sitting on the wooden bridge in the shade on the other side of the pond. There was a cool breeze that blew my hair in the wind, it was just like old times. **

**Then, all of a sudden the flipper that was on the foot of my brother went under. I heard a yelp from one of the dogs and he was pulled under too. The remaining two brothers swam furiously to the pond's end in a complete panic, but they were not quick enough and were soon pulled under. My other dog didn't bother trying to flee, somehow sensing he had met his match. All of my brothers and dogs were gone. Dad had a bite on his line. He leaned over the bridge to see what it was, and he was pulled over and gone into the water beneath. The pond was still-**

The screams woke me up again. I groaned, I was growing sick of being awoken while I was sleeping. When I was awake it was annoying enough, but being disrupted during my slumber, well that just pissed me off. I jumped out of bed, my feet hitting the cold earth. I felt a gust of wind blow against me. I grabbed the robe lying next to my bed, and headed out to give crap to the vampaneze who's victim was keeping me up.

I navigated through the dark tunnels with ease, they had become so familiar. I had trained my eyes to recognize the smallest of changes in the dark. These tunnels were rarely lit. I could tune out everything else and focus. I could hear a vampaneze before he came 10 feet within me.

Deeper and deeper I did descend, the stench of blood and filth overwhelming me. The screams became louder, and the low laughter that followed was now audible. I passed by many vampaneze, who quickly moved out of my way. I had authority here and nobody would mess with me. Even though I wasn't vampaneze I had ways of dealing with those who tried to play games and toy with me. I had my own private henchman who would do my bidding. So far, only 3 had been killed. And with that I had built a reputation that was as cold and unmerciful as the one whom I belonged to. I'd wanted none of this, but now I was everything I never thought I would be. And I loved it.

The screams had stopped echoing, I was getting closer. A man leapt out in front of me and grabbed hold on my legs.

"Please…" he begged "Please save me!"

I kicked him away and quickly his vampaneze came and pulled him back into their cavern. _Dirty filth._

I listened closely to the trail of screams I was following. They were lowed pitched and more of a yelling like 'ahhha'. Male. I heard begging and pleading. Young. But above all, after all this time, I was still _hearing_ him. Vampeneze don't play with their food. Whatever they were doing to him, it was either hilarious or too sick to stop. Or both. I took a deep breath and entered the cavern to my left.

There was a group of vampaneze huddled in a circle. Their victim was in the middle. They were leaning over and I could see some prodding or poking him with sharp sticks. Like an animal.

I stood in the shadows and observed.

One of the vampaneze spoke, "So my whiney little bitch, are you going to be quiet."

A low voice, almost hoarse, spoke in response. "Please…stop I can't take it…What do you want?"

"Nothing you can give me, only what I can take." The other vampaneze laughed in response.

"Just kill me!" The victim screamed.

The other vampaneze chimed in.

"Come on Osisius it's been long enough."

"We're all hungry just finish him!"

"Now, now, now," Osisius scorned, "We don't want that. And we know you don't want to die. So, I've got my razor here, and once again you are going to be our demonstration dummy of how humans shave."

Another round of violent, blood curdling scream broke and I realized what was happening. Osisius was using the razor to shave off the man's flesh. Well now the mystery was over, time to shut them up.

"Uh oh, you must be quiet or you'll wake someone. Now let's try this again…" Osisius cooed. I didn't let him try again.

"Osisius!" I barked. The whole group turned around and parted. I stepped out of the shadows and marched over to him.

"You're fucking right you woke someone up."

As I drew closer, I saw his bloody, bloody victim lying on the ground. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. His face was gone of all flesh, and it was lying around him in chunks and strips like bacon. Ugh.

I saw the bloody razor in Osisius' hand. I hated him, he was always waking me up. And now I would teach him a lesson.

"What in the god's name do you think you're doing?"

He gave a low bow to me before starting. "Wr are just entertaining ourselves, madam." As he stood I could see his lingering eyes looking up and down my body, noticing how little clothes I was wearing. Bile rose in my mouth.

"Your entertainment has woken me up for the last time. Give him to me"

He certainly wasn't expecting that, shouts of protest came from the other vampaneze, and I crossed my arms and remained still.

He gave me a big smile, I could see half his teeth missing. "Oh but madam, it's not like you to meddle with vampaneze affairs."

I'd had enough of this bullcrap.

"Don't bullshit me with your fake politeness. I'm not keeping him, I will give him to another vampaneze who's hungry."

His eyes furrowed. "I don't think-"

"I said hand him over or you won't be of this world by tomorrow I swear!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. It quelled the protesting vampaneze.

Osisius crossed his arms, and after a quick glance back at his almost dead victim, then to me, he handed him over.

"You won't be safe forever." He whispered as I grabbed the victim's arm from Osisius.

"And when that time comes, you'll already be dead." I replied back.

I gave a cold glare to the rest of the group, none of them would speak of this if they knew what was good for them.

And so I began to drag my bloody victim out of the cavern. But at the end of the tunnel I saw my biggest threat.

Standing there, giving orders to some vamapaneze.

_Steve._


	17. Chapter 16

**OH HAI DERE GUYS! SO I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO UPLOAD LATELY DUE TO SOME ERRORS ON THE SITE! BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. :) PS, IN THE MIDDLEISH THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THE DREAM WE STARTED LAST CHAPT HAS BEEN PUT IN, DONT GET ALL FRAKED OUT. REMEMBER, I LOVE YOU ALL! AND REVIEW IF YA LIKE, SUBSCRIBE IF YA DIG! NO SERIOUSLY GUYS, I _KNOW_ YOURE READING. I GET THE NOTIFICATIONS.**

**-Nicole**

I glanced down at the victim, dying in my hands.

_Shit._

If I tried to drag him by Steve pretending to ignore him, he'd kill him right then and there. But if I left said victim here, some vampaneze would surely grab him and kill him themselves.

_Crap! Why did I even bother taking him? Ugh…_

Steve looked up, he saw me. I took a deep breath. It was just time for some on-the-spot improvisation. Which was basically what I'd been doing ever since I was taken by Steve.

_Alright, time to trick this bastard again._

In three broad steps he had crossed the distance between us. He gave me a once over, looking at the bloody human in my hands.

"Natalie. What are you doing?" He said curtly. No formalities anymore. He had stopped trying a long time ago.

"Moving this dead body." That wasn't far from the truth. I think the victim had stopped breathing.

"Why?' His eyes glared into mine, Did he still think it bugged me?

"Because I fucking want to." I pushed him away and started dragging my hopefully living human forwards.

He grabbed my arm "I don't think so. You still answer to me."

He was going to die if I didn't get him some medical attention soon. I usually never brought up emotions or past feelings, but I knew what to say to hurt Steve.

"Yes, and I used to love you too. But oh, look how things have changed."

His grip released, and I moved my victim forwards. He didn't break down or cry or anything, but I still saw it. Something flickered behind his eyes. Possibly remorse, possibly sadness, but whatever it was, it was still there.

And if you looked into my eyes, you would see nothing,

"Same old games Natalie." He said and with a brisk pace began to walk away.

_Same old games? What the hell was that supposed to mean. Whatever, guess I better take care of this human._

I towed the human up to the apartment Steve and I shared. This was probably the longest we'd ever stayed at any location, and I'd say that they had this 'apartment' built for us long before we arrived. It must have taken the vampaneze at least a year. It was huge. Everything was decked out in sleek black leather. When we arrived, there was one big bedroom with a ensuite, living room, kitchen, library and war room. Shortly upon arrival though, Steve had a second wing built for me. It contained a tiny bedroom and a bathroom. I never ventured out of my wing. Sometimes I'd go to the kitchen and take food. And that was how life went.

Except all the medical supplies, which I guess Steve had brought here for me, were in his bathroom. So I made my way into it, knocking and smashing things over as I went. I grabbed everything I could find in the bathroom. And dragged the victim into my room.

_He's leaving a bloody trail behind. Greaattt. I'll need all the bleach in the world for any vampaneze not to smell it._

For the first time I looked at my victim. I wanted to gag, but held it back. He was red and pink everywhere on his face. I wondered if it would ever grow back. Well it wasn't my problem if it did or didn't anyways. I drew in a deep breath and tried to wipe his face with antiseptic, it was extremely filthy down here, disease was your worst fear.

"Murrrghhhhhhh…" The victim let out a low whine. At lest he was still alive.

"Be quiet. I'm only trying to clean it."

"Mpphhhhh." It was hurting him to open his mouth, _idiot._

"Stop talking. You're only hurting yourself. And I'm not going to hurt you."

No more words. He'd either died, blacked out or believed me. The first two were probably the best bet.

After I finished cleaning and bandaging his head, I had to find a place to hide him. I bit my lip, my wing was so small, it could be searched in a minute. There was only one not-so-obvious place to hide him. The linen closet. After a few minutes, I had him uncomfortably propped up in the closet. He'd be sore, but alive. And noticing the long, thick blood trail covering our apartment, I doubted that in the future I'd be able to say the same.

* * *

><p><strong>The pond turned red. Dead fish floated to the surface. I had to watch as everyone I'd ever known went into the pond and was mercilessly pulled under, to the unknown. I tried hard as I could to move or go over, but I was stuck, frozen, and could only watch.<strong>

I was once again woken by screams!

_What the hell. Osisius is gonna get it BAD this time. Osisius!_

Then I remembered the battered human I was harbouring in my closet!

_Shit!_

I jumped out of bed and made my way around the apartment. I was alone_, _phew.

I popped into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Then I went to my linen closet, his scream-moaning was getting louder. I opened the door and he tumbled out.

"Somebody is going to hear you and that somebody will most likely kill you."

"Where am I? Who are you!" His head flopped around, I had bandaged right over his eyes, _haha._

"Oh jeez, is that really the best you have?" I said with a laugh.

"Answer my questions or I'll-" He attempted to get on his feet but fell.

I sighed and began to try to explain to him what happened as if I was talking to a toddler. "I'm….Natalie. I found you with Osisius and brought you here. I really don't want to hurt you, even though you're quite the bother. I have water. Sit up and I'll change your bandages."

That subdued his questions. He sat up, I gave him the water. He sniffed it.

"If I was trying to poison you, you wouldn't be able to smell it."

I pressed my fingers against my forehead, _how infuriating._

He drank it all in a hurry, and then I proceeded to unwrap his bandages. He looked worse than before. Huge blisters had formed all over his face. Puss oozed everywhere. His face was bleeding and cracked in some places as well. I tried not to show such distaste, I noticed how his eyes were open. They were green, like Steve's. Well, like they used to be.

"Do I look bad?' He asked.

"Yes."

He gave me a look.

"You want me to lie? You look beautiful." I said, the sarcasm heavy in my tone.

He sighed. "Who are you?"

"I already told you, my name is Natalie-"

"Not that! Why are you helping me? Why did you save me? Where am I? And…wait, you're a girl? I was saved by a girl!" His flustered expression was rather funny.

I never understood why people who you were trying to help could be so irritating. And furthermore, I couldn't understand _why _I was helping him.

I answered his questions in a rush. "I don't know. I wish I didn't. I have no idea. Yes. Yes build a bridge and get over it. Goodbye." And with that I finished bandaging and shoved him back into the closet.

Before I shut the door I said, "I might or might not be back. Whatever the case may be, do NOT make noise unless you wish for someone else to finish what that lunatic started."

I slammed the door before he could protest. As I was leaving my apartment, I thought back to the first few weeks I had spent with Steve. I didn't like how alarmingly similar my current situation and back then were becoming.


	18. Chapter 17

I didn't know why he insisted on having dinner. When I burst into the apartment, eager to see my (as I commonly called him), closet ogar, there he was sitting at the table. A long candle in the middle, red wine in the glasses. It wasn't going to be a quick dinner either, he had five courses prepared.

He was dressed quite formally as well. A suit and tie, which fit him well. His jet black hair tidily kept back. I was wearing one of my usual black dresses, this one made almost completely out of lace.

I looked down at the chicken parmesan on my plate. I had no developed tastes, it was yucky to me. I stared at my plate and as I took a sip of wine I glanced up at him.

"Well Natalie," he said in a arrogant tone, "Will you answer the question or not?"

The wine was sour. I made a disgusted face to pass time. I didn't want to answer his question.

I finished swallowing my wine and cleared my throat. In my most innocent voice I said, "I don't know what's got you so driven up the wall, I've been spending time in the apartment lately because I want to. It's boring out there, much nicer to stay in here by myself where I won't be disturbed." With every word I said the confidence in my voice grew stronger, and by the end I gave the underlying message that he was quite dull for not understanding that. I was satisfied with my answer.

His eyes slit, "I don't believe you."

My mouth furrowed, "Well I can't make you believe me. After all, you've always put yourself first." I crossed my arms.

"A semi-believable story might turn me around." He stood up and threw the napkin down on the table. "Dismissed." He said and left the apartment.

I sat there in shock._ HE'S dismissing ME! How dare he. Ugh what a bitch._

I headed to my part of the apartment.

I wasn't stupid. I wouldn't open the closet door for an hour. It had been a week and he was still being kept in the closet. There was no other place for him to go, and I was already sticking my neck out for him by doing this.

Steve must know. He only held those types of formal events when he wanted to make me squirm. Soon enough he'd burst in here and drag away the victim. If that happened, he better not expect me to fight for him. I could only protect him for as long as I could deceit Steve. I wasn't stupid- I knew when I had met my match. Yet I really hoped things were keeping Steve busy and he didn't know. Caring for this guy was like caring for a puppy; it was a friend when nobody else was.

Nobody had come back into the apartment for a while, so I opened the closet door. He was sitting there cross legged.

"Want anything?" I asked.

"Change my bandages." He replied curtly.

"I'm sorry if you were in there for a while, but I ran into some trouble. And I'm definitely not going to change your bandages if you're going to give me so much attitude." I bluntly told him. He was the one in need of help, and I would not let him step all over me.

"Yeah, whatever. It's hot in there, what kind of trouble did you run into?" He started to untie his bandages.

"He supects something." I said biting my lip.

"Well, that something is me but he just doesn't know it, so let's keep it that way. Who is this guy anyways? Why are you so afraid of him?"

I stood up and loudly said, "I am not afraid of him. He should be afraid of me! He's just, he's stronger than me." I finished with a huff.

"Hmmm," he said thinking, "I see. So life in the bedroom hasn't been too good lately?"

"What?" I screamed in outrage. "I've never even mentioned that we were like at all romantically inclined..and we're not!"

"Sure. Look, Natalie. I know how things work. Usually if life in the bedroom is bad, then the relationship fails. Just spice it up a little." He finished with a laugh.

"I can't believe you! I've known you a week and already you're acting like a jerk!"

He just kept laughing.

"And you know what, I don't even know your name."

"Hmm, well, I don't know if I should tell you."

I smiled to myself, I knew what to say to get him to tell me.

"That's right, you don't want me telling everyone that you were saved by a girl. At least anonymously it's not so bad." I laughed.

"Hudson."

"Guzuntike?"

"No, that's my name. Hudson."

"Oh," I said, "That's unique. But it's nice."

"Sure sure."

He had unwrapped his head. Bare improvement was noticeable. I applied the anti inflammatory to his skin and wrapped him back up.

"Hudson, how did they get you?" I asked slowly. I never really wanted to ask, in fear of some horrific answer.

"Nothing special really. I was coming home from a bar extremely drunk, and they just knocked me out and took me back here. Then I was tortured and saved by a stiff, unhappy girl."

"Excuse me?"

"OH pardon me, I meant young lady."

"No I was referring to the stiff unhappy part."

"Well it is true."

"I wasn't always like this…" I said quietly.

He let out a sigh. "Natalie I know you said you couldn't tell me, but really where am I?"

"Deepest apologies, but I cannot say." I tied his head back and layed on my bed. He stretched out.

"Do you think I'll ever be freed?"

I gave no response, the chances were slim and unlikely.

"I see. Well you're going to do something about him being suspicious."

"Like what? And I don't have to do anything. I'm the one who's helping you."

"Go to him."

My temperature soared. _No way, I hated him. I despised every part of him._

"No."

"If you don't go keep him happy, he'll find me and I'll be killed."

"What makes you think that I'd be unhappy about that?"

He stopped, for the first time, his green eyes looked straight at mine.

"I know they're not…normal out there -the things that were torturing me. I may have been in pain but I saw the purple skin, the huge claws. And I'll bet you that you're not like them either. You're like me, and I doubt you'll want to loose the only other person who is like you."

He had a point. I didn't want to be completely alone again. He was annoying, but comforting at the same time.

"Fine. What do you think I should do?'

"Go to him."

"You said that already! And what should I _do_ when I go to him Hudson?"

"Uhhh, Natalie?"

"What?"

"You know…" He said gesturing, his eyes bulging.

"I don't..what..NO! Ohmygosh! No!"

"Yes. You have to. I'm a guy, trust me it'll work."

"You've got to be kidding me! Look I know him, he's smarter than that."

"No, he really isn't."

"This is not going to work."

"With the outfit you're wearing now, oh yes, it will." He said and made that clicking noise with his tongue.

"I cannot believe you."

"I can! Now go!"

I pushed him back into the closet, laughing to myself as I did.

"Fine, but sound travels in here. Hahaha, good luck." I saw the horrified look on his face, and I began to laugh harder.

I shut the door to the closet and took a deep breath. I was on my own now.

Steve wasn't back yet, I had no idea when he would be,

I went to the bathroom and put on some more makeup. My hair had already fallen into defined curls. I messed them up a lil' bit.

_Fuck, this is never going to work. I've never tried to seduce anyone in my life! And if it works, this is just going to fuck me up more. Goodbye, operation hate him and wait till you die or escape. Hello, feelings. You're just as complicated as I remember. Ugh._

I ran my hand up the side of my leg, still smooth as ever. I still didn't know why but no hair had grown back anywhere on my body, and the hair that grew on my head hardly grew at all. It was probably for the best, I doubted that anything could be brought here. At first I didn't know where we were. But then I started to noticed the stalagmites and how everything was made of dirt. We were deep, deep underground. It was cold here, but the cold didn't affect me as much anymore.

I couldn't put this off much longer. I went to the fridge and took out the bottle of red wine. I downed it all right then and there. I began to feel woozy, which was good. The less I remembered of this the better. I threw my hair back and sauntered into Steve's bedroom. I sat on the edge of the bed, one leg over the other. And waited


	19. Chapter 18

I had been sitting there for what felt like hours. Then I heard a rustling at the door. My heart started to jump, and I took a deep breath. I had spent the past time rehearsing what I was going to say. I was going to nail this.

He rustled around the living room for a while, and then walked towards his bedroom. Seeing me, he stopped in the doorway.

He leaned against the frame and put his hands in his pockets. "What do you want Natalie?"

I fumbled with my hands and looked down. "You wanted the real answer to why I've been staying in the apartment lately."

He looked up and strolled across the room. He stopped in front of me and I looked up at him. "So you've decided to tell me huh? That's unlike you."

I stood up in a huff, and paced to the other side of the room. "If you're going to mock me then I won't tell you."

"Out with it Natalie." His tone was brisk, like I was wasting his time.

I bit my tongue, I hated him telling me what to do.

This was the line that would seal it all. "I may not like you, but I have…instincts. I mean, we've been here forever and there's nothing to do… I just thought."

"Thought what Natalie?" He said frustrated.

"You know it. You know what I mean. Don't.. don't make me say it!" My tone was strained and desperate.

"Say it."

"I want you." I heard him let out a long laugh.

His voice was ao arrogant. "So really Natalie? That's honestly what you want. I never thought it'd be you Natalie.." His voice drew lower and his words came out slower. I felt his breath on my shoulder. I smelled his intoxicating smell.

He ran his hands up and down my bare arms. His voice deep, "I won't say the thoughts haven't passed across my mind a few times. The outfits you wear are so…provocative."

_OHMYGOSH. This is working, Yay! _

"Naaattallliiee?" He cooed.

"Muurgumpghl?" _Great english there…_

I could feel his hands at the top of the dress, right where it laced up. His hands started to undo my dress. It fell to the floor. I heard him growl. I was standing there with almost nothing on.

His hands lingered and played with mine. Then he brought them right above my head.

I took in a deep breath, here we gooo…

And suddenly something was pulled over my head onto me. I freaked out and flailed my hands around. I fell into his bed. I flung myself up, fighting stance. He stood there with a smug look on his face.

"What the hell?"

I was wearing an oversized t-shirt of his.

"You think I'm stupid? You're a lot of things Natalie, but easy and sexually active you are not. Nice try."

I wanted to punch him in the face, but then I just felt stupid. I had let Hudson talk me into an idea that would never work.

I remembered the desperation in Hudson's eyes, I would still try. "So you don't want me?" I said hands outstretched.

"No, I do." His eyes looked up into mine, and I saw he wanted it badly.

"Theeennn..?" I said gesturing to my body.

"I want you, but I just don't want your body."

I was puzzled, "Well, what else could you want?" I asked slowly. What was he getting at?

"I want your love Natalie. I want what we had before. Maybe for you it wasn't love, but for me it was the closest I've ever had. And I miss it. I know you hate me, but I still love you. I want the love back. I want your love."

I stood there, jaw dropped. _Love? He was really interested in love? How could he want that? Furthermore, how could I not realise he wanted that?_

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, a common gesture used when he was dealing with me.

"Get in the bed Natalie."

"Huh?" I looked up.

The next things he said reminded me of the old Steve. "I don't know why you tried to seduce me tonight, but you're obviously not okay. Just get in the bed."

I was outraged. "I'm not crazy Steve!" I shrieked.

"Then why'd you try to do it?"

I couldn't tell him the real reason so I said nothing and proceeded to leave the bedroom.

He blocked the way out. "Go. Bed now."

I pushed against his chest. "You don't rule my life. Move now"

"Nat.." He said. He sounded like he was going to cry.

The nickname struck a chord. I hadn't heard it in ages. Like a robot I moved and climbed into the bed.

He let out the breath I guess he had been holding. He shrugged off his jacket and then took off his shirt. I forced myself not to peek. His bed was huge, and when he got in on the other side he was nowhere near me.

I began to drift off, but when I realized this tears started running down my face. In all the time we'd been here, sleep rarely came to me. I'd lay awake for hours in bed, never feeling quite safe. But the second I was with him, my body automatically shut down. I hated how safe and calm I felt with him, I hated how my body knew it too.

I forced my eyes to stay awake, who knew what sort of things he could be trying to do. I couldn't let my guard down. I fought off sleep and exhaustion.

"Nat, will you please go to sleep?" There it was. The nickname, again. What in the past half hour had so radically changed?

"Whhhyyyy?" I said with a yawn. My voice was quiet and tired.

"I dunno, I just can't fall asleep until you do I guess." So it was the same way for him.

"Mmmkaayyy, I'll try." My voice sounded horrible. It sounded tired and girly. I heard him emit a low chuckle. I let out a soft giggle, I liked his laugh. Stupid! Wake up! Drowsy Natalie is letting her guard down!

We were both weary, I could tell. I was upset at how my plans failed, and he thought I was loosing it. I was still thinking about what Steve said. _I want your love Natalie. _Was he really serious? I couldn't think of how or what he could be getting at_._ I thought back to the nights after Paris. Everything was wonderful. I thought back to our car rides and time spent with Darius. It was perfect. What had changed? I wanted to know so bad. I wanted it back. I missed loving him too.

All of a sudden, I heard his hand slide across the bed sheets. It stopped near my hand. His fingers touched the tips of mine. I broke into the biggest smile ever and started breathing heavily. God, how I had missed him. The simplest touch brought us closer again.

I let myself go. Nothing felt wrong, it was pure. I was completely and totally blissful. I didn't mind that it was only for tonight. For one night, I could let myself go. Maybe the plans weren't a total bust after all.


	20. Chapter 19

**Eventually, nobody came to the ponds edge. Everybody was gone, I was alone. Then the water in the middle of the pond began to ripple. A figure emerged and walked to the waters edge. The red water washed away and I realized now that it wasn't water anymore, it was blood. The person bent down and started to drink the water-turned-blood. Now it was starting to make sense.**

I was awoken to a loud banging in my head. I rubbed my head with my hand, and noticed that Steve was gone. My stomach grumbled, and I sat up to go make some pancakes for Hudson and I. I groaned, I'd have to explain to him that I failed to seduce Steve and instead we had a cute moment together and then slept together with actual sleeping. He was not going to be happy, I'd only managed to throw more suspicion on myself.

All of a sudden I was hit with a wave of nausea. I started to run to the toilet but my legs gave way. In a vicious and quick crawl I began to scramble to the bathroom. I reached the toilet just in time and vomited the small amount that was left in my stomach. Then I dry heaved a couple of times before collapsing into deep breaths beside the toilet. After a few minutes I tried to stand up and find some kind of medicine, but my legs collapsed-they were numb. I began to shake and shiver, this was not normal. My heart and head pounded, I broke out into a cold sweat. I tried calling out, hoping Hudson might hear me, but every time I opened my mouth it felt like glass shards were scraping down my throat.

I waited for what felt like hours until I saw Steve before me. His horrified look was followed by him scooping me into his arms and carrying me into bed. I protested and flailed my arms, I felt gross, smelled bad and was sticky from the cold sweat and needed to bathe.

"Smeat, yucky puglleasee," I croaked out.

He somehow understood what I meant and he lay me on top of the bed and went to fill the tub. I started to strip and I noticed something horrifying happening. My legs which before were bare, were now covered in long blonde hairs. Almost as if I had hit super-puberty overnight. When Steve came in and saw, his expression mirrored mine, but worse.

"W-het's hurpening?" I asked as tears rolled down my cheeks. This was not normal. I had most likely caught some horrible infectious disease from a vampaneze. Would I live?

Steve's jaw clenched and he shook his head. In a strained voice he said "I don't know Nat…your bath's ready.." He carried me to the bath and proceeded to bathe me like I was a toddler. I was incoherent to all of this, my sickness had me scared stiff. After he dried me off and carried me to bed and lay down beside me.

"Yew catch dizzease" My voice sounded horrible and choppy.

He smoothed back my hair. "I..don't think so. Shh, just try to rest. I promise you'll get better."

"M-merdicin?" I asked as I broke into another round of violent shakes, this one not caused by my distraught emotions.

"No babe, we don't have any. No more talking, please, just go to sleep."

I tried to stiffle back my sobs and my shakes. Every breath hurt, my stomach was queasy and overall it felt like I had been runover by a car and then given pneumonia. I couldn't hold down any food, I wondered how long that would last. It couldn't be long if I was going to survive this. Was I? I had been sick tons of times as a child, but I never had been this badly sick before. I had never hurt this much. I didn't like the way every part of my body ached and how it hurt to breathe. I found my body slipping, into unconsciousness…or something else I didn't know. My last words before I blacked out were clear and pronounced right.

"I'm dying."


	21. Chapter 20

**He turned and began to approach me, and now I could make out the face of my Steve. When he was directly in front of me, his hand outstretched and he flashed me one of his most devilish grins.**

"**Come, Natalie. Join my world." His voice wasn't his. It was loud and overpowering. It made me shiver. He sounded like death**

So I didn't die. Probably was being a little melodramatic, but I was feeling like it. The next day, I woke up with Steve beside me, a big smirk on his face. I felt a little stronger, but I had to listen to him sarcastically tell me how hard life would be with a corpse. He found my little 'I'm dying' dramatics to be very funny. He wasn't the one sick.

It had been three days since that, and while I could sit up and keep food down, I was still practically bedridden. I was worried for Hudson, I hadn't seen him in days. He had to have been getting things for himself, but I hated the idea of him risking getting caught because I had gotten sick. Now it was out of my hands. The only good side to me getting sick was that Steve was around a lot. I guess we were 'back', although I never thought of us as 'apart' -I had just despised every part of him. But being alone and away from him was harder than I had thought. I think I finally understood what was go-

"NATALIE!" I heard a voice whisper-scream at me.

"Huh?" I looked over the edge of the bed.

"Hudson!" I exclaimed happily. "Steve could be back at any time, what's the matter?"

"Nothing..I was just worried about you. I haven't seen you in days!" He looked fine. He lingered at the doorway for a little while before hesitantly making his way in.

"I know I'm so sorry, I've kind of been extremely sick…ha ha" I scrunched up my face, there goes my tough ego.

"You look…" He said, drawing closer to the bed.

"Horrible, I know." I said as I tried to nervously laugh it away. _I knew I looked ugly but did he have to point it out?_

"Different." He let out with a breath. He was inches away from my face, sitting on the bed. One hand moved to my arm, the other started to stroke my face.

"Oh." It was too high pitched.

"You're still beautiful as ever though." He leaned in for the kiss. I should probably try to move away. But there was something about Hudson. His face was covered in ugly brutal scars, but his eyes tore through me. They were blue and bright. What was wrong with kissing someone who I cared for? It wasn't like it would mean anything. _It'd mean a whole hell of a lot to Steve. _He'd never know though…And I felt so bad for Hudson. These past few weeks must have been hell for him. I just wanted to make him feel better like he made me feel better. I wanted him to be happy. I wanted both of us to be happy and maybe a kiss would help. Just one though.. I closed my eyes and leaned in.

"Get your hands off her." _Oh no, please no._

Hudson backed away slowly, and I saw Steve standing in the doorway.

_Why does this always happen to me?_

I could have started arguing with Steve, but I waited for the anger.

"Natalie, who is this?" He asked slowly. His eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched, I could tell he was trying to keep his anger at bay.

"Hudson." I replied monotonously.

"Mhmm, so you do know him." Dang, he was really good at tricking me.

"Yup. He was almost killed by Osisius so I saved him and have secretly been harbouring him in my closet for the past two weeks and he was just about to tell me a secret before you came in." I drew in a big breath. It had all come out in one big rush. I felt a little better, but now I was afraid and weary of the consequences.

"You're serious?" He said crossing his arms. A faint smile was on his lips.

"Uhh yeah I'm more devious than you thought. I managed to harbour him all this time." Stall. Hope he believes the lies.

"You're really going to tell me that he was going to tell you a _secret_?" He burst out laughing. "What was this secret, _Hudson_, that you'd like to get awfully close to my Nat's lips?" His volume rose and he was getting angrier.

I hadn't noticed Hudson, but his fists were clenched. He looked exasperated.

"Yeah buddy, I would. I'm glad I finally met the jerk who she's so afraid of. Real nice job, I can feel the love." He started laughing at Steve, and I could feel the tension rising.

"I'm not afraid of Steve." I tried to change the subject.

"Hush Natalie, I'll take out the trash and then you and I can have a little talk about pets." He put every ounce of acid into the last word.

"That's alright, I don't mind being her pet. She's quite an…affectionate mistress." He said with a laugh and a wink.

"HUDSON!" I screamed! He was going to get himself killed.

"You little fuck.." Steve said and crossed the distance between them.

Hudson met him half way, "Come at meh bro!"

"STOP!" I screamed from my bed. Steve raised his fist. I jumped out of bed and raced across the room standing between them.

"Please Steve, I'm so sorry, just don't.." I broke into a violent round of coughs.

"Look at her, you're making her sicker." Hudson spat out.

"I'm not letting him live Nat. He's been here, living in my apartment, eating the.. He's been eating the food?"

"Yeah, what else would he be eating…?" Was food hard to get or something?

"Freaking hell.." Steve let out a sigh.

It was my last attempt "Don't take him away, like you took away Darius."

He looked at me, and I saw complete remorse in his eyes. He spoke slowly. "Follow me outside Hudson." There was no emotion in his eyes.

_No no no no!_

"No! Stop! Hudson! No!" Steve dragged him out. I took a step after them and I collapsed. _Shit! Does it really have to come back right now?.._

I crawled back to Steve's bed. I climbed on top of it and sat there waiting. I listened for any sounds that might indicate what was going on. I heard nothing. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rocked myself back to sleep. I had flashbacks back to the day he stole Darius. I prayed he wouldn't do the same here. Tears fell down my cheeks. Please let Hudson be alive. Please. I needed him, I loved him. Not in the way I loved Steve, but I loved his inappropriate manner and his sarcasm. I loved how he turned me back into who I was. He made me happy when Steve wasn't around. I couldn't stand knowing he was gone. Permanently. Forever.

"NO!" I said outloud.

Forget waiting around for Steve to decide my future- or Hudson's! I stood up, the sickness leaving me. I wasn't afraid of it anymore. I wasn't afraid of Steve either. I would go, and I would get Hudson back. It wasn't time to wait anymore.


	22. AN

TAKING A BREAK FROM THE STORY FOR A LITTLE WHILE. I'M NOT HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK OR ANYTHING, I'M JUST GETTING, WELL, BORED. PLUS I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM MY REGULAR READERS IN A WHILE AND HEY! I MISS YOU GUYS L

ALL THE LOVE,

NICOLE


	23. Chapter 21

**WASSUP MY MOFO'S? YUP, I'M BACK. BETTER THAN EVER. I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS FOR SUCH A LONG TIME. I COULD SAY SOMETHING CREEPY LIKE HOW STEVE AND NAT WERE HAVING TOO MUCH FUN OVER CHRISTMAS, BUT THEN I'D SOUND LIKE ONE OF THOSEE CREEPY FANFIC WRITERS WHO BELIEVES THEIR CHARACTERS ARE ALIVE. ANYWAYS, I DECIDED TO LEAVE YOU GUYS WITH A SORTA HAPPY-ISH CHAPTER. I APOLOGISE FOR MY HIATUS, BUT I JUST GOT A NEW LAPTOP SO I'M BACK UP AND RUNNING. JUST A HEADS UP, NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION TO ANSWER AT THE BEGINNING. I ACTUALLY HAVE ONE FOR THIS CHAPTER TOO THAT I NEED YOUR HELP WITH. IT'S AT THE END-nIcOlE~**

I raced down the rock stairs of the underground abyss. Faster and faster, I needed to find Hudson. I got strange looks from passing vampaneze. I thought about Steve

Would he really kill Hudson?

_It wouldn't be his first kill that's for sure.._

I broke into a run.

A loud scream came from behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks. I listened, and I heard a low rumble.

"NOOO!" I yelled into the dark. Which way!

I ran in the opposite direction, but this time looking into each cavern and crevice. They were here_. I know they're here. Just have to look harder-HARDER. Find him. Don't let him slip away. He was YOURS. This is YOUR fault. He's here he's here-FIND HIM._

A demonic scream rose from inside me, louder and louder it became. There were no words but just conjumbelled sounds. _Where was he! OH God please no. He couldn't be-NO FIND HIM._

I fought out my inner demons, or whatever the hell was making me flip shit. Nobody came running after my screaming fit, I waited, screaming wasn't above the normal for here anyways. And then I heard voices that became louder. But this time they weren't coming from inside my head. They were in the cave to my right. I slowed my pace and crept up to it. I inched myself closer, drew in a deep breath and peered around the corner.

I saw Steve, standing, with..Hudson? Over a body. They bent down to it. Hudson was talking to him. But he wasn't alive! What were they doing talking to a corpse? Why would….OH NO. No, that was worse than death. Steve WOULDN'T do that. He wasn't that cruel. Was he torturing Hudson? Would he make Hudson drink his own blood after? I was so confused-what was happening?

My knees gave out and I slowly slid to the floor. I sat there and watched how Steve and Hudson drank from the body. When they were done, their expressions were anything from morbid. They both had small smiles on their faces. They started to talk, and as their conversation ended they FIST PUMPED.

That was my trigger.

"_What_ the FUCK do you think you're doing!" I stormed into the cavern obviously startling the little dracula's.

"Nat!" Hudson jumped.

Steve just sighed. "Here come the theatrics.." I heard him mumble.

"Damn right here comes the theatrics! I cannot believe I just watched you guys drink that man's blood. Hudson, you're a fucking human that could have been you! Are you STUPID? That's not only disgusting but I HATE-"

"I'm a vampaneze now Natalie." It was Hudson who spoke. His gaze was steady and it held mine. I noticed now, how he looked different. His skin was more, transparent. The scars on his face had lightened. But most of all, his wonderful, bright green eyes were now dark. I wasn't sure what colour they were now.

My voice came out in a whisper. "W-why would you want that?"

Steve stepped forwards. "He didn't want it, but he didn't want to leave you. So I proposed a compromise. He couldn't stay here as a human, but he could as a vampaneze. As your body guard but," He looked Hudson straight in the eyes as he said to me "He should remember that he's guarding your body. Nothing and **nobody** should touch you.." He turned his gaze to mine, and it was completely intimate. He took both of my hands and kissed each one of them. I knew he was doing it just to irk Hudson..who was now a vampaneze. Ugh. Why did this have to happen!

"He's going to stay with us?" I asked.

"Yes," said Steve. I felt completely relieved. I didn't hate the fact that Hudson was a vampaneze. I'd learned to accept it with Steve and I wasn't about to sit on my high horse and criticize Hudson.

I could say I was surprised, which I was, but I wasn't too mad. I mean, it was the kind of unexpected things you learn to expect from Steve. It was better than him killing Hudson at any rate. But truthfully, I'd never gone along quietly with anything. And, they deserved a little chaos in their life. I planned what I was going to do as Hudson started to speak.

"Look Nat, I know you're upset. But see, the thing is now all three of us are-"

I interrupted, "WHY Hudson! Why become the one thing I loathe the most! The best thing about you was that you were human! Now that's gone forever! I can't take it!"

I turned and ran out of the cavern, trying to muffle the small little giggles that were coming out of my mouth. I ran in zig zags and every direction, the thrill of chase was exhilarating. I could hear them calling out my name. Steve was swearing with every curse word in the book, and Hudson was pleading and begging me to come back. I pranced around the caverns; my laughing was now pretty loud. I'm sure Hudson and Steve thought I was having some sort of nervous breakdown. Eh, maybe I was.

***SMACK***

I banged right into something- Hudson. I fell back into Steve's arms.

"Gotcha." He said right into my ear. It made my stomach flip.

"Nice tag-team broh," said Hudson.

"I may not like you, but you're useful to have around. Especially when it comes to dealing with this one." He ended the sentence by smacking my butt! I gasped and did a little jump. That was new.

While my mouth was still formed in a 'O', Steve pressed a sweet kiss on my lips. Whether it was show for Hudson or not I didn't know. But I liked it. I thought back to the beginning of the night and laughed. How had I gone from being so angry to being..happy. _Because you're with two people you love._ I smiled. I loved both of them a lot. Just in two very different ways.

I was still a little upset about Hudson turning vamapaneze. I'd never want him to give up his humanity for me, and especially never just so he could watch me make out with Steve all day. We were walking, and I looked over to Hudson.

"You didn't have to do this for me." I said in a quiet tone.

"I could never leave you." His response was immediate.

"Why?" I asked. "You can't possibly be in love with me. We haven't spent enough time together, I've done practically nothing for you nor am I that great of a person, and you must know I love Steve. I love you too but I could never be yours. Human or vampaneze."

I felt like a bitch for saying that but he had to know. If he wanted to stay by my side as my bodyguard forever, I wouldn't lead him on.

"I do have feelings for you, which I know not to pursue." He said loudly and looked at Steve. "But it's more the fact that you saved my life Nat."

"And now you've just given life up in the end anyways." I said in a whisper.

"Maybe if you knew a little more about the life I came from, you'd understand why I'm O.K. with leaving it behind." He was right, I knew nothing of his past. I just assumed that anything was better than this hell hole mountain.

"You'll have to tell me sometime." Was all I could manage to say. I had enough to digest for one night.

"Well children, as I know I am smarter than all of you I feel like it is my duty to inform you it's bedtime. Hudson, your new apartment is that door across from ours…feel free to stay in it. As you for chicky-poo.." He winked at me and scooped me up into his arms. With a nod goodnight to Hudson, we entered the apartment.

Was Steve on DRUGS? What the hell, 'chicky-poo', sarcasm, RHYMING!

I was in a pleasant mood though so I replied back in a sarcastic tone, "I feel as I am more.. normal than you right now, that it is my duty to inform you that I am not the excrement of a chicken."

His face scrunched up and he said in a snooty tone, "Don't be a bummer Princess I was just starting to like you."

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, "You are compleeetly unpredictable. Why are you so happy?"

He sighed, "Well babe, it goes like this. I made you happy, which makes me feel good. And now you're happy, which makes me happy."

He lowered his head closer to mine and said in a low voice. "Which also means, we're about to go have wonderful sex." He opened the door to the bedroom and flung me on the bed.

" Right. Now."

**HEHE, I KNOW YOU ALL LOVED THE ENDING ;) ANYWAYS, HERE'S THE QUESTION: SINCE NAT HAS MADE IT CLEAR HOW SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH HUDSON, WHO/WHAT SHOULD HUDSON FALL IN LOVE WITH? SOMEONE FROM THE SERIES, SOME OC, "HUDSON DOESN'T GET ANYONE HE'S MINE"-I NEED YOUR OPINIONS :P LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME. THANKS!**


	24. Chapter 22

**The pond was a beautiful place. It was big and round and filled with fish. The water was a murky green that was constantly being moved by the ripples. There was an island in the middle, with a rickety old white bridge that lead to it. The pond was peaceful, with crickets noisily chirping in the background, the summer sun set high in the sky.**

**My three brothers were swimming in the pond with the dogs. Dad was fishing on the bridge. Mom didn't usually come to the pond, she'd rather stay inside with the AC. From my view, I knew I was sitting on the wooden bench in the shade on the other side of the pond. There was a cool breeze that blew my hair in the wind- it was just like old times. **

**Then, all of a sudden the flipper that was on the foot of my brother went under. I heard a yelp from one of the dogs and he was pulled under too. The remaining two brothers swam furiously to the pond's end in a complete panic, but they were not quick enough and were soon pulled under. My other dog didn't bother trying to flee, somehow sensing he had met his match. All of my brothers and dogs were gone. Dad had a bite on his line. He leaned over the bridge to see what it was, and he was pulled over and gone into the water beneath. **

**The pond turned red. Dead fish floated to the surface. I had to watch as everyone I'd ever known went into the pond and was mercilessly pulled under, to the unknown. I tried hard as I could to move or go over, but I was stuck, frozen, and could only watch.**

**Eventually, nobody came to the ponds edge. Everybody was gone and I was alone. Then the water in the middle of the pond began to ripple. A figure emerged from darkness and walked to the water's edge. I realized now that it wasn't water anymore, it was blood. The person bent down and started to drink the water-turned-blood. Now it was starting to make sense. He turned and began to approach me, and now I could make out the face of my Steve. When he was directly in front of me, his hand outstretched and he flashed me one of his most devilish grins.**

"**Come, Natalie. Join my world." His voice wasn't his. It was loud and overpowering. It made me shiver. He sounded like death.**

**I went to him, and stepped in the blood. It was cold. I took his hand and we waded in to the middle. His arms wrapped around me, and he began to pull me under. He was squeezing me so hard all the air in my lungs escaped. I flailed my arms and tried to struggle out to the surface, but he simply smiled at me. It was a warm smile. The type of smile a parent gives to their child when they're proud. I screamed, but only saw bubbles. My vision turned white and black-the world was slipping away. My last sight of the world was the floating corpses of the people I'd known. Their pale, white, skin against the red pond of blood. I couldn't see anymore. In the final moment of my life before I left the world I heard a soft voice. A comforting voice. It tickled in my ear. It whispered to me my worst fear, and with that I was gone.**

My eyes flashed open, I was laying in bed beside Steve. I breathed a sigh of relief, clips of that dream had been tormenting me for months. Now I had the whole dream-more like nightmare, and I was even more confused.. and scared. I knew what the nightmare was trying to tell me: staying with Steve would result in my death. Heck, I was already at risk living down here with all these vampaneze. I wanted to tell Steve, but in these past few weeks 'war' had amped up another 100 degrees. I rarely got any time with him by myself, and sometimes Hudson even went with him. I was the odd human out.

I slid out of bed quietly and headed to the bathroom. I started to fill up a bath with some of the buckets of water sitting beside it. Plumbing wasn't available this deep underground. 'Baths' happened by filling up a cauldron with water and then lighting a fire underneath it. I couldn't wait to get out of here. After I finished soup-ing myself I went back to the bedroom to find Steve gone.

There wasn't much to do, so I went to go see if Hudson was around. As I was leaving the apartment, I noticed my complexion in the small mirror in the sitting room. I walked over to it. Whatever bug I had left me looking permanently sickly. My skin was pale, eyes looked hollowed out and dark, and I still had this weird itching cough or feeling in the back of my throat.

I went to the fridge and poured a glass of wine to quench my thirst. I swear, Steve had some non-alcoholic wine in the fridge. I never felt woozy or different really. I'm sure if I drank enough I could change that though.

I left my apartment and was about to knock on Hudson's door when I heard voices from inside the apartment.

"It's not right for you to ….. not gonna be pretty …finds out." It was Hudson.

"…Hate me if she knew…." Steve was in there with him! They were talking about me! I backed away from the door, I didn't feel good. Once again, Steve was keeping things from me. And this time, Hudson was in on it. Normally I'd storm in there and yell at them both, but I knew they both cared about me. For once, I would try to trust them. But I could be more calm in the future if I knew what was coming my way.. I leaned back to the door.

"If you don't I will." Hudson's voice was a lot louder.

"….find yourself dead." I recognized that serious tone Steve used. Whatever he was doing, he sure as hell didn't want me to find out…. Time to find out.

I knocked on the door. "It's meee." Their voices muffled and Hudson opened the door.

"Hey, what's up?" I said in an upbeat tone.

"Your boyfriends in here." He replied curtly.

"O-oh…okay thanks." I followed him into the apartment. He sounded pissed. Would Steve tell me now?

When I walked in Steves' back was facing me.

"Hey babe," I said uncertainly.

He turned around and approached me, "Hey Princess," he said and planted a quick kiss on my lips.

"You've been calling me that a lot lately." I asked inquisitively.

"_That_ is because you'll always be my princess." He took one of my hands and placed it over his heart.

I leaned in for the kiss.

_***Uh-Ahem***_

I backed away and saw Hudson standing awkwardly in the back.

"This is my apartment; keep the mushiness to a minimum please." He didn't even look at me. He was giving a deadly look to Steve.

"Sorry." I said. I glanced up to Steve, and found him giving Hudson the same kind of evil stare back.

I didn't say anything.

Steve and Hudson didn't speak.

There was silence.

Eventually I broke away from Steve and made my way to the middle of the room. I put my hands on my hips. It seemed to break them out of their 'trance'.

"Sorry Nat, it's the whole war thing. Which you don't know too much about. I think I'll fill you in." Steve made his way to me, grabbed my hands and walked me over to the couch.

Hudson let out the breath of air, but it was an annoyed one. I didn't think this was the big thing I was supposed to know. Steve sat me down on the couch, and Hudson rolled his eyes and then planted himself in a chair.

"After you finish filling her in on the situation broh, I think it's time to tell you where I came from." His eyes met mine and I saw that look in his eyes. He was about to lay it all out.

If we were all talking about deep shit, I might as well put mine in the open.

"I'll speak a little after Hudson.." I said quietly.

"Alright alright people this isn't AA. We don't all have to speak, but I guess it's better to know these kind of things before…it'll make more sense after I explain." He put his arms around me and brought me closer to him.

Steve looked into my eyes. It was the kind of look that made me feel like he was finally O.K. with me knowing who he really was. Like he didn't have any more secrets. I found it incredibly endearing.

I stretched out on the couch, and as I attempted to snuggle into his arms, he made me sit up.

"I really need you to listen." His tone was…nervous? I noticed the sweat on his forehead and how his jaw was clenched. His anxiousness made me nervous. But I had to know all that he was hiding. There were just too many questions.

I took both his hands and shifted my body towards him, "Okay, I'm ready to hear this."


	25. Chapter 23

**HI! SO, IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY, (WELL IT STILL IS FOR ME IN MY TIMEZONE LOL) HERE IS A LITTLE QUICK QUICK ONE SHOT I WROTE JUST BECAUSE I WAS IN THE ROOM! SET IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, WHERE OUR CHARACTERS ARE NORMAL AND DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH…ISSUES ;p ENJOY, REALLY GUYS ITS JUST FOR FUN! :D ps I own nothing…**

I walked in, and lay my keys down on the little table. I huffed out a long sigh, brushed the snow off my shoulders, and started to take off my jacket. A peculiar scent wafted up my nose; it was sweet, pungent and fresh. I moved my body sideways, to glance into the kitchen, and saw a vase of flowers sitting on the counter. I smiled; it was Valentine's day after all. I walked into the kitchen and looked for a card, I admired the lavish arrangement. It was full of my favourite flowers- freesia. Their sweet smell filled the whole house. Then I heard a sound.

It was a soft tune coming from the dining room. I could hear a slow beat with perky instruments. I stepped into the dining room and could now make out the soft song playing from the stereo:

**~Heart. Beats. Fast.**

**Colours and promises~**

It was my favourite love song- A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. I smiled and started to hum.

Then I saw a beam of light and made my way to the living room. Playing on the T.V. in a continuous loop, was my favourite scene from 27 Dresses. I laughed and turned around-where was this all coming from? I made my way back into the front hall, and now noticed the piece of chocolate sitting on the first step of the stairs. I looked up and found another chocolate on the step above it. As I climbed the stairs, I noticed a small chocolate sitting on each step. As I reached the top, I bent down and ate the final chocolate. When I stood up, I saw the light to our bedroom was on. I slowly made my way over, and pushed open the door.

Inside it was dim, but I saw a note on the bed. I hoisted myself on top of our huge bed, but when I looked at the note, it was blank. ***FLOP* **A figure flung himself and landed on the bed in front of me. I smiled, it was my Steve. I tilted my head back into the pillow, as he made his way on top of my body. Each of his hands was on either side of the pillow, suspending him above my body. Except I could feel where he let _certain_ parts of his body press into mine.

"Hello," I said in a surprisingly seductive voice. I smiled up at him, I did not expect him to do all this.

"Scent. Hearing. Sight. Taste." Was all he said. His voice was flawless, smooth, and every word made me shiver. He brushed the hair out of my face and stroked my cheek.

"You've experienced all of these senses, and now you're about to experience the most stimulating one of all."

I could feel my whole body warm. He brought his face closer to mine and his breath was all over me. He started nudging me softly with his face. His nose would touch my face, then his lips would brush over my forehead, and then his cheek against mine. Over and over. I could feel his warm and soft skin, but then it was gone. These soft nudges made me crave him more. Every time I would go to meet his touch, he'd move off and away. It was infuriating and then I realized what he was waiting for me to say.

"Touch." I whispered out.

He nodded ever so slowly. I exhaled a deep breath. This was definitely the best Valentine's day ever.

Then, I deeply inhaled the rousing scent of his cologne.

I heard the precious words he whispered, just for me.

I saw the provocative shapes of his body.

I tasted his deep and sensual kiss.

And finally, I experienced a million soft and close touches that will forever leave me breathless.


	26. Chapter 24

Steve took a deep breath before starting.

"You know I'm a vampaneze, but when we met your first guess was vampire. Well there are vampires. The difference, like I've said before, is that typically vampaneze drain their victims while vampires only drink what they need. The draining process is what turns our blood purple, makes us stronger and can sometimes make us go a little…crazy.

"The vampaneze-vampire relationship is pretty shitty. In the beginning, we were all one. But the vampires strayed away from vampaneze ways, and we've hated them for separating our kind ever since. There've always been fights, or deaths to happen between vampires and vampaneze, but it's usually nothing to think twice about. Lately it's been growing more and more hostile, and those retarded vampires are creating a lot of drama. But soon we won't have to worry about it. There's a prophecy, so to speak, that the poofy pretty prince of the Vampires and the Vampaneze Lord must fight or duel or whatever, and only one will survive to become the Lord of the Shadows.

"So now we're going to go back to the absolute worst time of my life, when I was a normal human in high school. I had this mate; his name was Darren Shan-No, don't give me that look Nat 'mate' means friend. Anyways, my Mom was a complete waste of space that didn't care about anything, and really Darren was all I had. I always had a fixation for the..weird or mysterious. One night me and Darren go to this Cirque, and I spot a vampire. An extremely stupid one, Crepsley. Well Shan starts to hang with Crepsley without me knowing, brings home Crepsley's spider that bite's me and puts me in a coma! But then karma came knocking for Shan and doesn't that little bugger fall out his window and die. I'll admit I was pretty torn up, I didn't have much of anyone left. But then, the man you probably know as the chubby one, Mr. Tiny tells me that Darren didn't really die! The nasty ass _became _a vampire.

"So here I was with nothing to aspire to and nobody left in my life, and Mr. Tiny gives me a way out. Says I can become a vampaneze. So I'll be like Darren, but I'd be playing on the opposite team. I'd be stronger than him and I'd get my chance for revenge. I would get the chance to hurt him for hurting me." He finally paused to breathe and I interjected.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but when you use words like, 'opposite teams', 'hurting him for hurting me' and 'be like Darren', I as a wonderful, devoted and concerned girlfriend must inquire to whether you and this Darren were ever romantically involved."

Steve gave me a deathly glare.

Hudson burst out laughing.

"Nat… Are you shitting me right now?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't know, in these modern times you can never be too sure. Just checking love. Carry on"

(A/N shoutout to all DarrenxSteve fanfics woot!)

"Anyways," he said with a tone of annoyance, "It was found that I was the chosen Vampaneze Lord, of course, when I survived this fiery coffin. Now it's been set out that Shan and I will have to kill one or another. There's supposed to be three possible times to kill him, yada yada yada, anyways, I sure as hell won't let Shan win. I've already outsmarted him a million times over. Little poof."

His voice carried out, and he stopped. He was either deep in thought or that was all he was going to tell me. I understood the basic outline of what was happening, but so many things were left unexplained! Typical Steve. I cocked my head sideways.

"Is that really all you're going to tell me?"

"No… the next part just gets harder.."

He sighed. "You're not going to like this. From time to time I would visit our hometown. I didn't want people to think I was completely gone. One time in town, I hooked up with this girl. I came up with this brilliant idea to get my own heir as well as bring a kid into this. Shush, just listen. I got this girl pregnant, and then I left. Horrible, I know. I planned to visit many years later and train it by myself. That wasn't just the extent of the damage though. This girl…she was Shan's younger sister. I came back to town a few times to comfort her because she thought we were both grieving, and then I made her trust me, love me, then she got pregnant. She had Darius, even naming him after Darren to mourn the loss of her brother. It's pathetic really all the grief he put his family through. I still loved Darius though, regardless of what you say. I'll admit, for a while I considered him disposable, but now that I've lost him I regret it even more."

I had my eyes closed. I felt the wave, that cold wave of hatred, disgust and filth. It came over me so fast I didn't even realize I was feeling it until it had taken over. It was the grief of losing Darius that I had never really coped with. I had just pushed those bad memories away. My heart started to beat faster and faster. I started to shake, but I pressed back the tears. My heart was breaking all over again. Here was the man I loved, who's done such horrible things. I wanted very much once again to put it behind me and move on. But now that I had the full story, it made him seem even more despicable. I wanted to scream and tell him what a jerk he was, but he already knew. I couldn't keep playing this game of love/hate with Steve. If I said I loved him, I meant it to the end. I wasn't allowed to change my mind, even if he changed.

It seemed Steve had been waiting for me to speak. I didn't want to, I just wanted to sit and brood in my thoughts. But I still forced myself to. I knew later I'd look back and be glad I did.

"There is no excuse for what you did… because you knew you were doing it. But I'm going to stick by you this time…. I can't keep running away, 'cuz it just hurts too much. Not like much of this has been a happy experience, not any of it.. really. But the moments I spend with you do make me happy, so I'd be a fool to throw them away."

He looked at me, "Is that really the way you feel Nat?"

I thought about his question. Did I? Was I just lying to myself because I didn't want to accept what he'd done?... No. I knew my Steve had done some pretty horrible things. Let's not forget he kidnapped and tried to kill me-

"Natalie, Darius isn't dead. I realize now you may think he is, but I didn't let them kill him. Darius decided he wanted to be a vampire. He realized what I was doing and left me for Shan. I don't blame him. The only good ties he might have had here were you babe."

He had interrupted my thoughts, but the sentence that had formed in my mind before he interrupted, well; he had just proved I was right. Steve always had a way of turning bad circumstances into good. Between me, Hudson and now Darius- he was! Now I saw it!

"It's really the way I feel Steve. I know you've done horrible things, but you can change! I know you have! Between myself, Hudson and now Darius – I know there's good in you, there always has been. And maybe you don't and never will believe me, but I'm sticking by you this time. Not because I hope you'll change, but because I know that you can. I'm not staying here to watch you change if that's what you think, but I know the real you. You've been acting like some tough jerk, but you care! And you love- oh Steve you really do!"

I was so happy with myself, and with finally figuring out Steve, that I flung myself at him. He was looking at me like I was mentally ill, but he still accepted my happy words of praise and kisses nonetheless. After giving him a big squeeze of a hug, and planting a kiss on his cheek with a big 'muah!' he stopped laughing and sat us both up.

"You better watch yourself Nat; I can be pretty devious sometimes. Let me show you.." He wrapped me tightly in his arms, and leaned in for what I was sure to be another seductive kiss.

I stood up. "Not soo faaasssttttttt." I replied in a sweet, sing-songy voice that made me sound crazy.

Steve looked at me again, clearly confused. Hudson looked like he was just now starting to pay attention.

I giggled. "Hehehe, I'm so glad I figured out where we stand in our relationship, but there's one teensy little problem…."

My smile was instantly wiped off my face, and oh how I went in bitch-mode. "The problem is ASSHOLE, you think you can sleep with some girl, **fuck** her up and that I'll FORGET? Be happy we're together? _HAAALLLEE NO_! Are you mental! I've no idea how long you've been keeping me here, Darius is a YOUNG BOY. How do I know you weren't sleeping with her when you were sleeping with ME! ARRGGHHH!"

I descended upon Steve in a fiery rage of bitchiness from hell. I could hear Hudson killing himself laughing in the background. I hit and swiped at Steve's' face, and his expression was surprised, to say the least. Eventually, Steve caught up to my flailing and managed to pin me down on the couch.

His mouth was clenched, and he was breathing rapidly "O-okay, Nat, yes you have every right to be mad. But please baby I promise she was _years_ before I met you."

I stopped moving. My body seemed to crumple up and I lost all my anger.

"Years?" I whispered.

He sighed, and relaxed his grip. Before he opened his mouth to speak I cut him off, but my voice was barely there.

"Years… and Darius is not a baby…How could it have been years? I don't look different, you don't look different. …"

Steve smiled, and looked at me. "Yes babe, years **before **I met you he was conceived. He was born before I knew you. Walking before I knew you. Silly girl."

My brain clicked with what he said. I laughed, "Ohhhh, hahaha. Well then, you're still good in my books. Though we will discuss this in detail sometime." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't know how you can sit there and call a murderer 'good'." It was Hudson's morbid voice that said that. "You don't even know the full extent of his damage."

Steve turned around to give Hudson a scrutinizing look. "That's enough Hudson. Why don't you tell her exactly where you came from?" Steve's' tone implied that his background wasn't squeaky clean either.

Hudson let out a breath while rubbing his hands over his face, and then he said to me,

"I haven't always made the best decisions."

**MUAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! HOW DO YA LIKE THAT? ;)**

**OKAY SO AFTER THIS WEEK'S CHAPTER I'M POSTING A POLL REGARDING THE NEXT FANFICTION I'LL BE WRITING. I HAVE 3 IDEAS, ALL OF WHICH I'VE STARTED.I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK/OPINION ON WHAT YOU WANT TO READ! I REALIZE ALL OF YOU MAY NOT KNOW THE BOOKS, BUT PLEASE JUST PICK THE ONE YOU WANT TO SEE MOST! DETAILS ARE IN THE POLL! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH. REALLY,**

**-NICOLE**


	27. Chapter 25

"Life for me was pretty easy. I grew up on a big estate with parents rich as could be. I had two older, well-off, and smart sisters. By the time I was entering grade school, they were already getting married. For the most part I grew up alone, surrounded by hired help. While my parents were never around, they left me with the best care and providers. I had top-notch private tutors, my own stables, and football lessons every Tuesday afternoon. Under the stern care of my nanny, Briget, I should have grown up tall and fine- a wonderful suitor for any pretty lady. But, I was not satisfied with the pretty, pretentious girls of whom which my parents did prefer. I liked working women of lower class; I suppose it was all just to bother my parents in retaliation for how often they were away.

"Anyways, I had had lessons in horse-back since the age of 5, and spent a great deal of time in the stable. There I met Suzy, a girl my age who was learning the stable work form her Mother. Suzy had bright red hair, as fierce as the sun as well as her personality. She had such strong opinions; I think that was what I liked most about her. Since I began to like her as a young lad, she was always shrugging me off, telling me that she was not my 'last resort'. I spent all my time in the stables, trying to woo her, and eventually it worked. But Suzy did not have the same ideal concept of 'love' that I had. It was when I was about 16, that she gave in and started cooing back, laughing at my jokes and spending time with me. I grew to love her, but all Suzy wanted was the physical, intimate side of love. I shared every first with Suzy, and even though it was I who kissed her first, it was not I who let the intimacy carry on.

"I slept with Suzy many a time, and when my parents came home from a year long trip they shortly heard of what I'd been doing and disowned me. I wasn't too dismayed about having to leave, I thought Suzy and myself could go make a lives for ourselves somewhere else. When I went to Suzy and asked her to come with me, I found that my parents were still letting her keep her job, and that she would stay on the estate. I was heartbroken and betrayed because my one and only love did not feel the same way. I learned in an uncomfortable manner Suzy's' character, and just how many bad choices I'd made.

"So, when a few nights after walking from the estate I ran into a town, I drank my heart out. Letting all my woes soak up into the liquor, losing the pain and idiocy I felt. I believe I'd decided as a drunk to walk back to my Suzy and it was while climbing through the mountains that I was picked up by a vampaneze. The rest, well you all know."

Hudson finished and stretched back in the chair, waiting for a response. I couldn't think of anything to say that might console him. What had happened to him was truly tragic.

"Well, you really did get screwed over by a bitch. Sucks Broh."

I punched Steve in the arm. "That's really unfortunate. Maybe if you hadn't been so… secluded, and hidden away on that estate, you would have been able to think clearly." I kept my tone light, I didn't want to force Hudson to dwell on the girl who wrecked his life,

"Despite all that, I still miss her. She was my first love, and I've never felt the same." Hudson's voice was incredibly soft, and all his usual tones of arrogance or sarcasm had vanished. I sensed he still felt truly hurt by this girl. I felt sorry for him, I remembered how abandoned and alone I felt when Steve and I were on just bad terms. If he actually left, well, I'd be devastated.

"I am so sorry Hudson." I knew there was nothing else I could say. There were no magic words that could make the pain go away. And I'd never been too good at comforting anyways.

Steve jumped up from the couch. "Oh come on! Dude, I know you're upset, and I would be too that girl was nothing but a trifling hoe! She tricked you, or seduced you or whatever but now you've got a completely different life-you're not the same person! Literally! I know it's hard to not feel sad or lovesick when Nat and I are going at it like rabbits, but you gotta move on. You can do better, we'll _find_ you someone better."

I sat there genuinely shocked. What Steve had said was harsh, but at the same time, consoling. Hudson sat in the chair for a minute, with his face scrunched up, thinking about what Steve had said. It was mean but true. Hudson eventually stood, pulling up his pants as he did. Then, he removed his hand from his pocket and shook hands with Steve. I watched as they used their free hand to hug. It was a true guy thing to do. I burst out laughing.

"Who needs to find Hudson another girl, when you've got a perfectly good bromance going on right here?" My laughter continued and Steve and Hudson broke apart from their guy hug. After standing and debating what to do with my mockery, Steve ran over and grabbed me from behind by the hips. He hoisted me up and spun me around in the air. I screamed and started to giggle.

"Alright Princess, what about you hmm? I believe we'd all like to know how the great Natalie came to be."

_**OH DEARIE ME! THAT WAS QUITE UNFORTUNATE! BUT OH, I AM QUITE THE NICE PERSON FOR POSTING TWICE. YES YES YES. BUT YOU SEE, THERE'S MOTIVE TO MY TRICKERY. I HATE TO DO THIS BUT I WILL NOT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL THE POLL ON MY PROFILE HAS BEEN ADEQUATELY FILLED OUT! SERIOUSLY PEOPLE, I **__**KNOW**__** YOU'RE READING THIS! SO TO PUNISH YOU I'VE LEFT YOU WITH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER AND YOU WON'T GET NAT'S CHAPTER WITH ALL HER DIRTY DARK SECRETS UNTIL II SEE SOME RESULTS! 3 I KNOW I'M MEAN.**_

_**-LUVVVV NICOLE!**_


	28. Chapter 26

**Hello guys. So my poll was filled out weeks ago, and as promised I posted this chapter about Nat's life. Now what I realize is that this chapter was taken down before it was ever posted! I have no idea; I think something wasn't working on the site. Whatevs, maybe something in it wasn't good. This is like the second time it's happened, so my deepest apologies. Anyways it's now been corrected and the story is once again in its place.**

"O-OH." I said shakily.

"Yeah Nat, come on, let's hear your story." Said Hudson. Steve put me down on the ground, and they both took a seat on the couch leaving me front and center. I gulped; I'd always been a terrible speaker. I racked my brain trying to find a way to explain my boring life. Was it pathetic that being kidnapped by Steve was possibly the most interesting thing that had ever happened to me? Probably. I had no deep, dark, sad background. I grew up normal.

"We're not asking you to recite an encyclopedia Princess. Just tell us about you." Steve had his chin leaning on his index finger. A small smile played on his face; he could see how uncomfortable I was.

I sighed, calming my thoughts. All I had to do was explain to my best friends how I grew up.

"I was born in the spring. The middle child in a long line of male brothers. I had three older, and two younger. My parents liked big families. I grew up in an extremely small village, so small I had to go to school in the neighboring town. I was never good at school. I suppose I did fine in elementary school, but for middle and high school I struggled. It wasn't a big deal because where I came from women didn't need much of an education. Most of the women I knew had one job, full-time Mum".

"My Mum was fine, really nice and always thinking of me. I was her only girl and I'd always be special to her for that. She'd buy me presents and gifts on special days, make cookies when I was sad and had a good way of making me laugh. She had the best advice even though I'd never tell her that. My dad was good too. He was a solemn man, who worked for a lumber company cutting trees in the woods. When I was little he'd take me with him on some days, guess that's why I always felt safe there… I wasn't"

I paused to look at Steve, who wasn't looking up at me at all. His head was down completely. Hudson looked like he was listening somewhat so I continued.

"I was picked on by my older brothers; they used to call me bug because they thought 'gnat' was spelled the same way as 'Nat', the dopes. My younger brothers were a pain but they were fun. There was only about a year between all of us kids, so we were all teens at the same time. It was nice because for the most part you always had someone who knew what you were going through. 'Cept all of my brothers smelled."

"I had a few friends because I wasn't a total loser, but for the most part I hung out with my family the most. Hehe, erm, once I..I remember my Mum was talking to me about taking on more responsibilities because I was growing up. And then my Dad walks in, holding the dog going 'who's the prettiest?' in a silly voice, and I said 'Will he have more responsibilities when he grows up?' and Mum laughed so hard she cried. Oh, my dad loved his dogs. I loved them too. Lola and Lou. With them, we were a family of 10. We always joked of how we could have our own dragon boat team, or set up an inner family soccer tournament.."

My voice trailed off and I started to laugh, remembering all the crazy things my family was getting into. My family. They were my whole life; I didn't have much more to say. I could go on and on about all the funny and crazy things we did..I started to laugh harder. I laughed and laughed and laughed, remembering my brothers and their crazy ways, my Dad's pet-love and my Mom's crazy dance moves. My laughing then turned into gasps, which turned into sobs. I started crying-fiercely- in front of Steve and Hudson. It was my memories that brought on the pain. It always was. I felt a pang, so strong in my stomach. I missed my family incredibly. Steve and his crazy vampaneze life had distracted me this far, but I was reminded now of the life I had left.

I could imagine my family, franticly searching for me. I could see my Mum sobbing over her "only baby girl" disappearing. I was a horrible family member, choosing to stay away and leaving them with grief, pain and worry. I thought back to my first few weeks with Steve. My motivation for leaving and not falling for him had been my family. I forced myself to go into survival mode to get out. But he had won and I had eventually forgotten. I cried so hard and it felt so good. I hadn't had a total breakdown in months, and sometimes letting it out just felt good.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and then Steve scooped me up into his arms. He nuzzled me with his face, and wiped my tears. I eventually stopped crying, and then as he soothed and whispered sweet things to me, I stopped hyperventilating.

"Baby, I know that you're hurting so bad. It tears me too that you can't visit your family; but you have to understand that you can't ever go back. Things now are so much different from what you think they are."

He rubbed the side of my face with his hand, his personal way of calming me down. But he was being so mean!

"Steve..I will return." I said quietly. There was nothing in this universe that would stop me from someday reuniting with my family.

"Let's not talk about this now, ok?" He said.

"Nat, you have the most simple and happy background story and yet it's the saddest of all. We need some comfort food now, who's up for homemade burritos?" Hudson finished the sentence with a cheesy Mexican accent. I laughed a little and wiped my eyes.

He hopped off the couch and rubbed his hands together happily.

"I'm D." Said Steve, still cradling me in his arms.

I scrunched up my face, something I did too often which wasn't going to help when wrinkles would become a factor many years down the road. But I really didn't like Mexican.

Steve sighed and put me down on the ground. "Don't worry Princess, we'll make you a salad."

I giggled and walked into the kitchen, happy to distract myself from the current problem at hand, and happy to be with Hudson and Steve.

I sat at the table while they made food. I told 'em I was sick of women in the kitchen being such a stereotype. In reality though, I was thinking. I felt torn once again. I was missing my family so bad, but I loved Steve and Hudson so much. I eventually realized that right now I couldn't have both. I started dreaming about a life where I could.

After we'd all finished eating, I felt indifferent. I wasn't sure what we were going to do after, so I decided to make a move on Steve.

I stood up, and made my way around the table to him, moving my hips from side to side as I did. I stood behind him, and then bent over and slid my hands down his chest. I whispered into his ear, "I have an idea for dessert.." and my offer was met by his lips. We started making out, and we continued with it as Steve stood up.

"I'd say get a room, but you already have one so can you just…ya know get there quicker?" Hudson said annoyed. I broke apart from Steve, "Sorry," I said out of breath.

Steve glared at Hudson. "Cockblock." He said in a grave and ominous tone.

"Steve it's alright, you said yourself it's not easy to watch us all the time. Especially when he's all alone."

I walked over and hugged Hudson. "Thanks Nat." He whispered into my ear.

"Ugh! Bro! You've completely wrecked the mood-it's-GAH. Ok, enough with this. We are going out NOW to find you a girlfriend. Or at least, a fuck buddy." Steve grabbed his jacket and threw a sweater to me.

"How the hell are we going to do that? I don't think we have anymore female vampaneze here."

_What? Did they sacrifice all the female vampaneze or something? _

"We're not getting her from here. We'll go to a nearby town."

_We were leaving!_

"And what do you expect me to say to her? 'Hey wanna come live with me forever as a dead creature of the night?' " Hudson was exasperated. Part of me thought he was a little scared to move forwards and find someone new. But Steve was right, he needed someone. To love, to be with or to just 'fuck' with, he needed someone of his own.

"Don't worry Hudson; Steve has perfected the way of winning over women. It'll totally work for you."

Steve opened the door for Hudson who stepped out, and then Steve turned around and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh yeah, you don't need to worry about talking, or flirting or even expressing feelings or communications. Oh no. You don't even need to know them for five minutes." The sarcasm in my voice was inevitable now.

I stepped into the door frame, and Hudson who was standing in the hallway turned around to hear this mysterious tip.

"Yup, if you like a girl, just _take_ her." Hudson smiled and I started to laugh. Steve snaked his arm around my waist and with a low growl led me out the door. I smiled up at him and said, "Just kidding, love ya babe."

"Mhmm." He said, pretending to ignore me.

"Oh lighten up." I said and gave him a quick peck on the lips. We continued to walk, and he lowered his head to my ear and whispered to me, "And when we get home from finding Hudson his girl, you are going to be _taken_ in a completely different way."

I gasped and was annoyed at how he could turn me on only using words.I looked up and saw the smug smile on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that the **only** thing ever on your mind?"

"Yup." He said, and pulled me closer.

"Oh good. You'll be happy to know then, that actually when we get home I will be joining Hudson and his new found friend for a little naked getting-to-know-you party." I winked at him and then started to laugh at the look of horror on his face.

For once, he was looking surprised.


	29. Chapter 27

**Hello guys. So my poll was filled out weeks ago, and as promised I posted the chapter about Nat's life. Now what I realized, is that this chapter was taken down before it was ever posted! I have no idea, I think something wasn't working on the site. Whatevs, maybe something in it wasn't good. This is like the second time it's happened, so my deepest apologies. Anyways it's now been corrected and the story is once again in its place. So, if you're reading this thinking this is nothing new-it isn't. But the chapter that was supposed to be posted before is now there. So now this all makes sense. ARGHH, my life…. :P**

We were sitting in a booth at some pub. Somehow, without ID, licenses or any form of verification, Steve had managed to get us all beer. I sipped mine, finding the horrid taste repulsing. Steve and Hudson had a few rounds before starting the hunt.

"Alright Hudson, my bestest friend in the whooole world, let's find you a girl." There was a certain gleam in Steve's eyes. He would enjoy the hunt, so to speak. Hudson still looked nervous.

"You're more confident than I am." He said while shaking his head.

It hit me right then. His scars. Hudson was afraid no girl could love past his rugged looks. _Aww poor Hudson._

"They're no big deal Hudson; really, you think if I was going for looks I'd still be with this one?" I pointed to Steve.

"Heeeyyy," he said in a hurt tone. "We all know you're attracted to my fffff..ffabutabulous jawbones and my sexy sexy face."

Steve was acting a little tipsy now. Funny, he'd barely had any alcohol. "Sure babe. Anyways Hudson, they aren't even that bad anymore. They've almost completely healed and the vampaneze gene has fixed them perfectly. They're just faint lines. I promise it won't turn off any girl. They won't be inspecting your face that closely, haha."

This seemed to calm him a little. "Alright, let's go. I need to get laid tonight."

"That's the spirit!" I cried.

The three of us set out across the pub. Hudson tried the one-on-one approach, while Steve and I tried the 'Hey wanna hook up with our friend so he's not a third wheel tonight?' gimmick. At first it wasn't working. The flimsy blondes shrugged us off, the super drunk ones said yes to everything, and then we mistakenly asked a nun-in-training. Whoops.

I spotted another girl, sitting by herself in a booth. She had dark, jet black hair and makeup just as dark. She was dressed considerably well, compared to some of the other girls here. She was wearing a red dress with cutouts. I decided we might as well try again, despite our terrible luck. Steve spotted her at the same time as I did.

"Comeon baby, I got a goo-ood feeling about this one." He said and led us over. We slid ourselves into the other side of the booth. She looked up.

"Hi?" She said, rather annoyed.

"Hi, I'm Natalie." I said in a friendly tone.

"Steve. I'll cut straight to the chase. Are you here with anyone tonight?" He asked while tapping his fingers on the table, waiting for a reply.

"NO I do not do three-ways." She replied quite curtly.

"Um, we weren't asking you to join us. Trust me; I have enough fun with this girl." Steve said rudely back to her.

She wasn't responding well to Steve's guyish manner, so I decided to try a more feminist approach. After all, Steve wasn't too good at the whole, being nice thing.

"Are you okay? You seem really unnerved." I tried to be sympathetic; so far we were striking out.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just… my boyfriend.. I came here to meet him tonight to find him with some other girl. I am so upset, he was my first love."

You could see the little light bulbs going off above our heads.

"Ouch, what a bastard. Did ya at least give him hell?" Steve asked.

"No, I've just started to drink away my sorrows, unfortunately. Haha.." She gave a sad smile and took a big gulp of her beer.

"I am so sorry that happened, and I know this may not be the best time, but we're here tonight trying to find someone to comfort our heartbroken guy friend. He can't seem to get over his horrible EX. I'm really not trying to set you up, but would you maybe..possibly like to meet him? It might help both of you to share your pain." I was being so sympathetic and nice even I didn't believe my own tone. Steve nudged me telling me to lay off, I was getting ahead of myself.

Her face was blank, but you could tell she wasn't quite yet convinced.

Steve then said, "Honestly, you're a cute girl. Why let some douche wreck your whole night. Show him he's replaceable by getting a new guy just minutes after you two broke up." Steve flashed her one of his daring smiles; the ones that made my insides twist. The girl looked up and gave back an equally inquisitive smile.

Whether she wanted to meet someone else, or whether she liked Steve's charm, she said. "Yeah, the last thing I want is to let him ruin my night and make me spend it alone. I'll meet him."

I gave a big smile, trying to ignore the little looks I could see my boyfriend and the girl exchanging. "Oh thank-you that's so great. I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name there." I wonder if they could hear me grinding my teeth together.

"Briannee."

"Bless you?" Steve said confused.

She laughed. "No, that's my name. I'm named after my great uncle Brian. It's pronounced Brian-e. Like briny. I know, it's a pretty weird name."

My mouth dropped open, and I heard Steve whisper, "Ohmygod she's perfect."

I closed my mouth, smiled, and then said, "Hey I think I see our friend. Steve, why don't you go bring him over here?" I gave him a sweet smile. He was obviously weired out by all my smiling because he said, "Uhh yeah sure Hon I'll be right.."

Steve left and I turned to face the girl. I bit back the urge to question her and then tell her off. I wouldn't ruin it for Hudson. _Do not yell.. Do not yell.._

"So, how long have you been with Mr. Seductive Smile?" She asked casually.

I looked at her face and all the tears and her red eyes were gone. You'd never know that she had been crying. All that was left was small, teasing smile.

I was going to answer her question, but then I realized I _didn't know_.

"Oh, it seems like forever. But it's been **great.**"

"With a guy like that, I bet." I was getting pissed at all her remarks about Steve.

"Look if you're more interested in my boyfriend, you don't have to meet with our friend at all. He's a really nice guy and **he's** actually upset about his last break-up."

She gave me a bitchy glare. "I said I'd meet him, not marry him."

"NO! Our apartments are across from each other. Heaven forbid that I'd have to have floor parties with you!"

"What is your problem!" She squealed.

Just as me and this now-bitch were about to go at, Steve returned with Hudson.

"Hey Briannee, this is Hudson. Hudson, meet Briannee."

The anger vanished from our faces in an instant. "Hello, I'm Briannee, wonderful to meet you."

After a few casual remarks, Hudson and Briannee led themselves across the pub. Steve slid into the booth beside me, and we both watched them for a few minutes in silence.

"She seems really into him." Steve thought aloud.

"Oh, is that a bad thing?" I asked sarcastically.

"No.. it's just that they both just met..Wait, are you JEALOUS?" He asked loudly, a huge smile playing across his face.

"No..NO." He arched one eyebrow, not believing me. "You guys were practically flirting!" I burst out. Steve started laughing.

"OOOOHHHH Natalie's jealous! Aweee. Don't worry babe, she has nothing on you."

"Mhhmmm," I said, mocking fake sadness.

He kissed my cheek. "Comeon, now that operation Find-Hudson-A- Girl is done with, we can return to our original plan."

"What plan was that?"

"Sex." He replied curtly. His arm was around me, and the other hand was tracing circles around the rim of his beer-

"When did you get yourself another beer?" I asked surprised.

"No Natalie, don't avoid the question." His eyes were cold and his tone was demanding. "Did we have sexual plans tonight or not?"

"Uhhmmm…." I said thinking.

"I am referring directly to your behavior in the kitchen." He said quickly.

"OH." _Shit._

"Mhhmm, yes." He said with a deep chuckle.

"Kay well that wasn't exactly setting a date and making plans-"

"Are you a woman of your words or not?"

"UGH! Yes of course but that was never a set thing!"

He hopped out of the booth and outstretched his hand to me. "Let's go Natalie, we have places to be," he said in a British accent.

As Steve and I exited the pub, he gave Hudson a nod which, in guy speak, probably meant 'going to get laid, don't wait up'. As Hudson nodded back, Briannee looked up. She smiled sweetly and waved goodnight.

Her behavior irked me, something wasn't right. I thought back to our conversation, and then I realized what I'd done. I had revealed that Steve and I lived across from Hudson. Oh shit.


	30. Chapter 28

Breakfast the next morning was very tense. Steve and I were sitting in Hudson's' kitchen waiting for him to come back. I sat, with my lips pursed, barely sipping my coffee. My eyes were slit and I didn't say a word. Steve was giving me odd looks, wondering what was causing me to go so crazy.

Steve coughed; "Uh, Nat we don't have to wait for Hudson in his apartment. I'm sure when he returns he'll come and see us."

I turned and looked at him, "NO."

He sighed, "You're acting a little, erm, uptight.. You alright?"

"Fine. Perfectly fine. Just waiting for Hudson to hear how it went with the Hoe." Steve groaned.

I raised an eyebrow.

"We spend all night finding him a girl, in hopes to make him happy and appease you, and we find a decent girl and then you just get angry and spend the whole night brooding. I can't win." He put up his hands in defeat.

I scoffed, "Oh stop being so dramatic. I just want to know how it went." I said placing my coffee down and folding my arms matter-o-factly.

"Nooo," he said "You're just hoping it went horribly and she's gone because I winked at her once and now you've gone into bitchy girl territory zone. Is it that time?" HE leaned into the table, pretending to be intrigued.

I hated when he suggested I was PMS-ing. I barely got my 'P' anymore anyways. I looked at him.

"Yes hunny, it is. Why don't you go grab yourself a tampon and prepare for it?" I said sarcastically.

To my surprise, Steve scooped me up and started to carry me out of the apartment fireman style.

"HEY!" I cried.

"Hush now Princess, it's time to take you home and de-crazify you. And by that, I mean sex! Which I didn't get last night by the way! Just pointing it out."

I was going to kill him. SEX was the only thing _ever_ on his mind. I'll admit, while we did get into a lot of steamy scenes, it was rare that we actually had sex, but personally it didn't seem like I needed it as much as he did.

All of a sudden there were voices in the hallway. It was Hudson and the Hoe! "AHA!" I said aloud and started flailing around until Steve put me down.

"Why the hell did he bring her back?..." Steve asked. We were underground, living in caves with lots of other purple-skinned creatures. How could he explain that?

We were both standing there, mouths agape when I said "Quick! We can't make it obvious that we were waiting!" We both turned around and started looking for something to busy ourselves with, when I decided to just fling Steve against the wall and start to make out with him.

The door opened and I heard a loud whine. "Awwww common! Why do you feel the need to engage all sexual encounters in my apartment! Seriously people, you have your own room!" Hudson stood there looking annoyed, and I turned around and said,

"Wooh! Ah sorry Hudson, you know how sometimes the urges just hit Steve." I winked at the two of them and then elbowed Steve playfully.

Everyone stared at me, but I just smiled.

"Hey broh, why did you bring hoe home? I mean her home!" Steve asked cautiously, trying not to give anything away.

Hudson glared daggers, but it was Briannee who answered.

"I've become a vampaneze!" She exclaimed gleefully.

"_**WHAT!**_" Steve and I screamed.

"Look I know you guys are mad, we barely know her. But after we finished our date, she was going to walk home. I followed her because I felt something wasn't right, and she walked to the edge of the bridge. She was about to jump off when I stopped her and told her there was a way to escape the pain of normal life. I'm sorry, but I just didn't want to see her die." His hands were outstretched and he pleaded with us to let her live.

I couldn't believe this. The bitch had faked being suicidal to get into our group! Was I the only person on the planet who didn't want to give up their normal life? Was becoming vampaneze the new suicide or drug? Because it seems that when you're having a bad day you should just give up on life and become one of the undead. Soon schools would be giving out pamphlets called "Sucking Blood Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be: You Have Other Options."

I huffed and prepared myself for a heated argument between Hudson and le Hoe.

"…Not happy but I understand. Teach her how to fight and she can stay. Soon we'll need all the vampaneze we can get. We're already converting unsuspecting humans as new vampaneze because our numbers are so low. You can stay Briannee." Steve said politely.

Did I miss something? Nobody had known this girl for more than a couple of hours and already she was in! Man was she good. I think Steve could see the rage building within me, because he quickly said "Later" and pulled me across the hall into our apartment.

The second we were inside I broke from his grip on my arm. I wheeled around and stared at him, taping my feet. I was waiting for him to apologize or explain or try to calm me, but he surprised me by saying,

"Yes, I know you are not happy. I'm not going to try to baby you and calm you down. So get out all your rage. Now."

I looked to my left and right, exhaled a long breath, pffftt, before starting my outburst.

"A girl we have barely known for a day! A day! You let her stay just because Hudson thinks she's okay? I'ts not okay! What if she's bad? She could just re-break Hudson's heart and make him sad! What if she's a vampire or a spy-I think she's a complete lie! And I don't know why you're letting it go, because you're always to the first to make plans or know! Ugh!" I screamed out and flailed my arms. Now I felt better, and I wasn't so mad anymore. But now Steve was, I had said some things he didn't like..

"I don't have to consult with you on everything Nat, and it's not up to you to criticize everything I do. I know you don't care or understand but we're in the middle of a WAR! We need soldiers and if she wants to fight then she can. Get over your jealousy issues and get on with it!" This was the first time I heard him yell.

"Well ya know what I don't have to get over it! You're not the fucking boss of me!" I said, eyes glowering.

"Don't do this Nat. Do not go here I swear to God.." He raised his finger and while shaking his head took a step back. I was making him really angry. _Good._I thought. Doesn't hurt to raise a little hell every once in a while- maybe now they'll take me seriously! She's a threat!

I laughed. "Or else what? What are you going to do, oh mighty and scary vampaneze? Drink my blo-oh-od." My words got tangled on the last part of the sentence and I stopped. I wasn't afraid of Steve drinking my blood because he had done it plenty of times. But now that I thought about it, he hadn't taken any in a long time.

I looked up at him, "Steve why have you stopped drinking my blood?"

"I don't need to anymore, I'm as strong as I can get." His response took a while and he spoke the words slowly. He didn't meet my gaze either. He was lying.

I shook my head. "I don't believe that. If that's so, why not let Hudson drink my blood? He should be as strong as you too if he's going to help you win the war. Or what about Briannee, I'll forgive her. She can have some of my super strong blood. Steve, why? What's going on?"

_**OOHHH MAN! WHATS THE BIG SECRET! (IM SURE YOU'VE ALL FIGURED IT OUT BY NOW BUT SHUSH) ANYWAYS THIS STORY IS GETTING TOO LONG, AND I'M GOING TO TRY TO HAVE IT COMPLETED ON THE DAY IT WAS FIRST PUBLISHED-SO EXACTLY ONE YEAR THANKS SO MUCH TO ONYX FOR ALWAYS STAYING ON TOP OF THINGS IN MY STORY (EVEN IF I'M NOT ALWAYS) AND MY POLL IS STILL UP IF YOU WANT TO VOTE. BECAUSE RIGHT NOW PEOPLE, IT LOOKS AS IF I'LL BE WRITING FOR TWILIGHT...**_


	31. Chapter 29

He stood there, not saying a word. His eyes looked straight into mine and he seemed to be searching for words, but I couldn't wait. I stepped forwards,

"_What _is going on?" I demanded.

He turned around and walked away. I followed him.

"Excuse me, I'm talking to you. Do not brush me off!" I stamped my foot.

He continued into the bedroom, and began to move the side table.

"You're acting really childish, I deserve to know. You're keeping things from me, I can tell." My voice quavered and I could feel myself getting upset. He was scaring me, whatever it was was bad.

When he had moved the bedside stand, there was a cuff and chain attached to the wall. I took a few steps back. I did not like where this was going.

"If you want to know, then come here and let me tie you up to the wall before I tell you." He said quietly.

I laughed out loud. "No friggin way, we are adults and you can tell me in a grown-up manner. No more games this is serious." I stressed the last word.

He walked over to me and took my wrist. I looked at him, at his messy hair and dark eyes. He didn't look right. His usual air of confidence was gone. When he spoke it wasn't demanding or certain, it was pleading. "You're right, this is very serious. But this is my condition. Come babe it'll only be for a moment.

I huffed a sigh and let him lead me to the wall. He clasped the cuff to my hand, and then I plopped down on my legs.

"Okaaay, you can tell me now." I said feeling slightly uncomfortable.

He bent down until his eyes were at my level, and then said rather abruptly

"You're a vampaneze Natalie. I changed you."

My mouth fell open. I stared at him in awe, trying to wrap my head around the idea; he took a few steps back.

"W-why would you do that?" I spat out, more hurt than angry.

He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. "After a while I realized that your blood could only do so much. At the time, you had agreed to stay with me. So I began a little experiment. I put small amounts of vampaneze blood-my blood- into everything you ate or drank. A vampaneze can't digest another vampire's or vampaneze's blood, but a human could.. I know it wasn't my decision to make. I'm sorry."

My head buzzed and my pulse was beating rapidly. I couldn't believe- I didn't want to believe that Steve had done this. But the facts were all there.

_**My skin was pale, eyes looked hollowed out and dark, and I still had this weird itching cough or feeling in the back of my throat.**_

Hair had stopped growing, my complexion was pasty, I could see things better at night, and that 'sickness' I got had been my change. I sat there, dizzy and confused; now understanding all the times that Hudson tried to hint what had happened to me.

"_**But see, the thing is now all three of us are-"**_

_**"It's not right for you to ….. not gonna be pretty …finds out."**_

_**"You don't even know the full extent of his damage."**_

_**"How the hell are we going to do that? I don't think we have anymore female vampaneze here."**_

I was so stupid! How had I not realized? It was all right in front of me. He knew. Steve knew. Briannee probably knows. But I was so dumb I couldn't figure it out. I was blind to my own body. And the dreams! The dream I had where Steve was suffocating and killing me, where he drank blood and all my friends died… it came true. Steve had killed me. Subconsciously, I knew. Some part of me, however small, knew what was going on. But I chose to ignore it. I chose not to believe it.

I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face. How could Steve do this to me? I had given him all my trust and support and in return he had made it so I could never go back to my normal life. He took away my humanity and dragged me in to the war he was fighting. Did he think I wanted to be like him? Love and longing are two different things. I love Steve with all my heart but I don't long to be a killer. I don't long to drink blood and live in the darkness.

I looked up at Steve who was staring at me, and I noticed tears running down his face as well. He was crying? I can't remember ever seeing him cry before.

"Oh Nat.." He said, voice choking on the words.

I breathed in and out, trying to stop the sobs long enough for me to talk.

"You have taken **everything** from me Steve. And I really wish you didn't because I am so in love with you and this hurts me soo much." I sat there, all crumpled up and so he did. For what seemed like an eternity, nothing was said. But I had so many more questions, and I was going to get answers.

I looked to my hand, which was cuffed to the wall. He obviously thought I was going to be extremely angry, since that was usually what happened when I got upset, but maybe the tears had surprised him. Maybe he thought that I would come to hate him so much that I would try to kill him. If that is what he thought I would do, then I completely blindsided him with the tears and love. _Even when I was a blood-drinking monster, my humanity still shone through._

The thought danced about in my mind and I realized that was true. He expected me to become like him and freak out, but I didn't. I was still Nat even though I was dead and had a thirst for blood and now was insanely strong-strong! Aha! He thinks I'm stronger than him. I used all my might and tugged against the cuff, it fell off the wall. I gave a curious glance to the demolished chain, I was strong all right. I stood up and walked over to Steve, who was still sobbing on the ground.

I groaned, "Pull yourself together, Jackass. We've got a war to win." I said annoyed.

He looked up at me and laughed. I pondered his sanity. "Even when you're not you. You're you." He said curiously.

Oh great, now his mind was slipping. "Care to make sense?" I asked.

"I didn't understand what I was doing to you when I started, and when I did it was too late to stop. But my biggest fear was that you would become different when you changed. Even though I don't deserve it, you're still my Nat." He sounded happy. How could he be happy after he took away my humanity!

I snorted, "Don't flatter yourself; I am still me because I have the self-restraint and the brains to know that what you are doesn't change who you are." I folded my arms across my chest and Steve stood up, wiping his eyes.

"You said that to me when we first met, and I didn't believe it was true. You've proved me wrong Nat."

I didn't really know what to say. _Thank you?_

"Maybe I'm just a sucker because I always try to see the good in people." I thought aloud.

"Maybe I'm just incredibly lucky that I found you." He said, his voice raw and pure. What he said was incredibly endearing, but the things he did were still evil.

"You didn't find me, you took me. You've taken everything I ever had, everything that I was, but you can't take who I am. That's the one thing, Steve Leonard, you'll never have."

I was so confident, so defiant in that statement that even I was proud of myself. I did love Steve, but I was always worried that he was holding all the cards. I always thought my days were numbered and that he had everything of mine-even my life. But he didn't.

-~He would never have Natalie Tanner. Truthfully, on this day she was more confident of her own person than she had ever been before. ~-

Steve stared at me with such an intensity it was almost eerie. His lustful gaze made my temperature rise, and I could imagine my pupils growing.

He opened his mouth to say something. I could tell it was something very important.

"You need to know, I nev-"

"MY LORD!" He was cut off by a vampaneze who burst through the door.

"My Lord it is time! Shan has been spotted! Time to win this war." The vampaneze broke into hysterics.

Steve looked at me with a very apologetic look.

"Tell me on the way there!" I demanded.

"You're not coming Natalie." He said solemnly.

"What? Bullshit, after everything we've been through you're not going to let me see how it ends? Don't you want me there?" He couldn't be serious. I deserved to be there!

"You just said I couldn't take who Natalie Tanner was. Is she a fighter? Will she rip off the heads of random vampires? Because that is needed." He put his hands on the small of my back and brought me closer.

I stared up into his dark eyes, and saw that he wasn't going to give in. "You owe it to me." I said angrily through grit teeth.

He sighed, "Nat, for all the horrible things I've done to you I owe you my life." He kissed me on my forehead, and then wrapped his arms around me. I clung to him and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Please my Lord we must hurry!" The vampaneze yelled exasperated. Steve waved his hands at the vampaneze. I only had a few moments left to get the truth.

"At least tell me before you go." I pleaded.

"I'll tell you when I get back. That's a promise that I _will_ come back." He took my hand and started to exit towards the door.

"No!" I said and started to move towards him. He stopped walking and gave me a stern look.

"Don't make this any harder than it needs to be." He said quietly. He was holding the hand with the cuff still bound around it. With a small squeeze, the cuff fell to the ground with a clank.

He looked into my eyes, "No ties, remember?" I felt an upheaval of nausea, remebering our promise for if he died.

As he moved closer and closer to the door, I found my hand closing around his tighter and tighter. When the moment came for our hands to break contact, I found myself at a loss of words and I was choking.

It was Steve who looked down and said, "For the record, you're the only person ever to make me feel like me. Remember me fondly."

And then his fingers slipped out of mine.


	32. Chapter 30

I stared at the door. I looked at that door and didn't dare move. I wanted to stay in the moment. If I didn't move Steve would come back. He could answer all my questions and guide me through my new life. He didn't leave me to fend for myself and discover my new body. No, he'd never do that.

I felt an itching at the back of my throat. I was thirsty, for blood. I started to hyperventilate, but then realized I didn't need to breathe. I stopped breathing and I could go 3 minutes. That wasn't normal.

I stood in awe of my body, not sure what to do with myself. I didn't know what I needed. What I couldn't do. What I could. Thanks a lot, Steve.

Did my lover really take me? In every way? He was OK with sacrificing my humanity, if it meant he could have it. He always had to be in control, he planned things out meticulously. I always knew that, but this was a blow to me, personally. I was angry at myself for not realizing. Even more so, I was so disappointed that Steve would play with my only ties to the human world. Hadn't my love been enough? I told him time and time again that I'd never leave but still something made him doubt me. He couldn't trust me-it was so frustrating.

_Maybe he just took the step you could never take yourself, the step you've been longing to take. _The words lingered in my mind, and in the air like fog. When I turned a blind eye to the part of me that knew, was that forgiving him for what he had done? Was I okay with being a vampaneze, with joining my one love in eternal life?

"UGH!" I screamed out loud! Why couldn't he be here! I needed his help to unravel my mind and figure things out. I was falling apart at the seams and it was all his fault! There were too many questions!

I could feel myself start to shake, the misery of my situation taking over-

"Haayyyy is Steve in here?" a loud voice burst into the room. Ugh, fucking Briannee.

"I've been looking for Hudson but couldn't find him so where is that gorgeous face?" she was twirling on one foot and sounded quite melodic despite the circumstances.

"They're not here, it's war time. Didn't Hudson tell you?" I replied curtly with a cold tone.

"Oh yes I suppose he did. Well, that's my excuse down the drain." She laughed and winked at me.

Her ramblings continued on "Anyways I think it's totally lame how all the guys left to fight. I mean, it is the 21st century! I've been practicing, and I just know I could take down some vampaneze butts!"

"We're the vampaneze." I reminded her.

"Oh right! Whoopsie, I meant vampires!" Was this girl more positive than I? She was getting on my nerves and I decided it was time for answers.

I glared down, "How long have you known I am a vampaneze?"

Her mouth dropped open. "You're one too! Well obviously not I just got here! Did you know! You didn't!" She shouted the words like it was big news. Her face looked surprised but her mouth was smiling. She had that look. That look like she just heard the juiciest gossip. That look of a total bitch.

"I gave him permission a long time ago to do it. He just didn't tell me when." Even I didn't believe my own voice.

She smiled and sat down on the couch. "Mhmm, I can understand why you'd be upset if he didn't tell ya. Hudson told me everything though, I can explain some things if you'd like." I sighed,

"I've been around Steve long enough to known what I need to know thank you."

I was so upset, confused and dazed I didn't even join in the fighting. I was trying to figure out what to do next. I probably should go sit in a corner, mope and hate Steve. But there was a war going on. Above everything, I wanted Steve to survive-that way he'd be alive to hear me rage at him. I never believed that Steve could do this all by himself. I always hoped that there was a reason for my being with Steve, I could help in some way, I knew it. So for now my issues with Steve must be put aside to defeat a common enemy. Darren Shan.

She twisted her hair, "Alright, alright. I'm curious to see how this plays out. Between you and Steve, when he returns."

I had been rubbing my eyes, but I instantly looked up.

"Returns? Re-get up girl! We are not waiting for the men to return. You're right this is not WW1. This is a vampaneze war. And we are vampaneze! Vampaneze Briannee. We fight vampires! Got it? Now since you've been boasting about how much you know, let's test it!"

I stood with my hands on my hips screaming like a drill sergeant. Lately, I hadn't been playing Damsel in distress.

I marched out the door and she huffed a sigh, following and whining behind me.

"They're strong! They'll be fine!" She groaned.

"Strong… but not invincible. We'll be there even if they fail. I need to know how this is going to end." I whispered, mostly to myself. I couldn't stand not knowing the outcome. Being blind or ignorant was the one thing I could not stand to let myself become.

I realized I had hushed Brianne and looked over to gloat, but she was lying on the ground, not moving.

"Briannee?" I replied scared and on edge. As I started to rush to her, I felt pins and needles all throughout my body. Then I felt a throbbing in my head. I had been struck. I wobbled, and looked for something to break my fall. But there was nothing but the cold cave wall and I fell backwards. I laid there, refusing to succumb to my injuries. I was vampaneze now, and I was stronger. I couldn't be knocked out so easily. But I felt the cool sensation of relief flowing through my body. And I realized that I was not invincible-even now- either.

_**OOHHH NO! JUST WHEN NAT WAS PULLING HERSELF TOGETHER! BUT WHO IS THEIR ATTACKER? LEAVE ME A REVIEW TELLING ME YOUR GUESS, IF SOMEONE GETS IT RIGHT, THEY GET A SNEAK PEAK OF NEXT WEEK'S CHAPTER ;)HOPE THIS MAKES YOUR MONDAYS BETTER! XOXO nicole**_


	33. Chapter 31

It was I who screamed. I saw what she was going to do- I knew it. We had both realized it was the only way we were going to escape; we couldn't fight this thing off. Before my very eyes, I watched my prediction come true. She jumped,

"NOOO BRIANNEE!" I screamed. There was a noise, and she was on top of me.

We had awoken in a dim cave room tied back to back on the ground, almost as in some old movie. We tried struggling against the chains but our vampaneze strength couldn't break them.

"I swear to God- I bet it's Steve." I cursed out loud. If there were chains, he was usually involved. I twisted in every way and then let out an angry burst of air.

Briannee was weirdly quiet, I wasn't even sure if she was quite conscious to be honest. "You really think he would give us a good thumping just to knock us out?" She asked quietly. I could tell she was scared, and I too was unnerved. These kinds of tricks and tactics weren't normal. This was from someone..or something I'd never come across before. The unfamiliarity petrified me, "Yeah but who else would want to knock out two girls? We're deep inside a..something, and the only people, if you'd call them people, are vampaneze. They'd have to know us." I bet they were after Briannee. Yup, she was hiding some secret I didn't know about. "Natalie, it could be an enemy of Steve's. You are **so** close to him. You've been around him for a while too, everybody knows you're his."

It was if Briannee had answered the key to the missing puzzle. Only one name crossed my mind, _Darren Shan,_ the ultimate enemy.

I tried to calm myself and collect my thoughts, "Be ready B, they're not going to be nice."

"Okay Nat." She replied. I felt the small, very small, bond being linked. We had made a teeny tiny connection. It felt nice. Part of me wished I hadn't been so territorial in the beginning; Briannee could have made a decent friend.

We both sat there, waiting and holding our breath. I was listening for footsteps, she was listening for a heartbeat.

"You just HAVE to keep on meddling, don't you girl?" A figure entered the cavern, voice echoing off the walls. He was in the room before we heard any sort of noise. I knew who it was only when I heard the grave, overwhelming voice- Mr. Tiny.

"Don't you know that I'm the master of meddling? I can meddle all I want but I can't seem to get rid of a damn whore like you." I remembered how Mr. Tiny wanted me dead, right from the get-go. He suggested it numerous times to Steve, but Steve never did.

"Everything's been planned out right from the beginning, minus the outcome. And then you come along! You change everything, even my poor boy! You try to quell the monster within him, and you manage to drag two more into it! Bravo girl, I certainly didn't see you coming. Or believe me, you wouldn't be in _this_ world at all." His body shook with the ast word, he was fuming furious.

He seemed so different right now. He was loud and giving things away and talking so much.

"How am I a threat to you, Tiny?" I felt like we weren't on a first name basis yet. I could hear my voice cracking and shaking.

"You're going to try and stop him, I've seen it. And I will not miss a good fight, I've waited years to see who will live." He finished the sentence gleefully and rubbed his hands.

"You care about vampire and vampaneze affairs?" I asked mocking fake surprise. After all, he made himself sound out to be one heck of a man.

He sneered, "I know it seems off, that the one who holds all the cards should care about petty things, but I have a special... attachment to the boys." His voice went deeper and deeper, until I heard an ominous chuckle. This guy was definitely a villain, but Steve always said he was on the vampaneze side. He sounded neutral, almost as if he didn't care.

"You don't even care about Steve! You could care less if he died, you bastard!" I spat out, I could feel the tears welling. He made what was the biggest and most important fight for Steve sound like nothing. I was sweating bricks already, worrying about his survival; and here was this big fat oaf wasting my time.

I heard Briannee hissing at me to be quiet, but I seemed to get some sort of reaction out of Tiny.

"This is why I've never liked you girl, too much fight and spirit, never knows when to shut up-especially when she's clearly overpowered." He spoke gravely. Mr. Tiny liked to talk, and I wanted to get to either the dying or the fighting, hopefully the latter.

"Get on with it then! You've wanted me gone since day one, ever since Steve wanted to keep me." I taunted at him. I wanted him to remember how Steve defied him- because I heard it. Steve wasn't afraid of him, and neither would I be.

To my statement, I got a big fat laugh. "Not like you had any say in the matter, hmm girl? Oh, you know as well as anyone else you're responsible for your being here."

What the hell did he mean? I was unconscious, with Steve drinking my blood when he decided to stop, when he decided to keep me to build up his strength. When I didn't respond to Mr. Tiny, I heard a deep chuckle.

"Oh, Oh no. He didn't tell you?" Lately, that seemed to be a common theme. _He didn't tell you._ How many secrets could one man have? I tried to stop myself from asking the obvious, but couldn't.

"Tell me what?.." I stepped into his word trap.

"Good gracious my dear, hmmm, pity he couldn't tell you himself, I'm sure you'd find it quite endearing. But since I'm going to kill both of you, very soon, you might as well go down knowing everything. That way, while you spend eternity working for me you can muse and mull over it." He nodded, approving of his devious plan. "I can't believe you don't remember…

Steve continued drinking, faster and faster as Mr. Tiny urged him on. This had been one of his first few kills, and he was still new to it. He had captured the girl pretty fast, and now as she lay unconscious in his arms, he knew she only had a few moments left.

"You're close Steve, hurry up and drain her before she wakes, then dispose of the body." Mr. Tiny left the room noiselessly. The second he was gone, Steve stopped drinking and put her body down. He finished the last few mouthfuls, and then leaned over her, panting. The blood threatened to come back up, he loved the taste and it kept him alive, but his body wasn't used to such large quantities all at once-5 litres, to be exact.

He felt so guilty, staring at her small body. The colour, completely gone from her cheeks and skin, leaving her ghostly pale. She had thick, blonde curls which were tangled about from dragging her through the forest. Her chest still rose up and down, but in jagged, short jabs which mean he had gotten most of the blood, but not all of it. She looked so normal, even with the weird breathing, Steve cringed as he thought of the beautiful life he was taking her from. He sighed, realizing it was too late now.

He pulled her close to him, one last time. He could feel the warmth that was still there, barely holding on as he pressed her to his chest. He whispered, 'I'm sorry", which he knew the girl would never hear, but that somehow made it bearable to finish the deed. He put his mouth to her neck.

"Eek!" Was the small sound that left her lips. Steve stopped altogether. He backed away cautiously, his pupils widening as he saw them reflected-in the girls open eyes! _Shit!_ Mr. Tiny had warned him of this, said he took too long and that the human body could take a remarkably long time to die.

He stared, transfixed at the girl. Her frightened expression mirrored his, but then she said barely above a whisper, "What are you doing?"

She seemed to be trying to create a presence, despite the fact that she was almost dead. He could see the small tears in her eyes-she knew what was happening.

"You know..I'm sorry," Was all Steve could muster up. How could he explain to her that it was wrong place, at the wrong time? Well truthfully it wasn't. It was the murderous killing spree of a monster.

The tears were flowing freely now. She looked so passive that it was scaring him now. She should be crying and begging for her life. But strongly, and loudly, despite the many voice cracks and falters she said. "I know what you're doing, but I'll forgive you."

This floored Steve. How in the hell could she ever forgive him? She was just trying to play with him, stall maybe. Or maybe she was some super religious freak. Either way, Steve was intrigued. His victims had said many a colourful and hurtful things, but nothing as devastating as this. She could forgive him? She should hate him. It made it easier to forget when they all called him the same names, or cursed his very soul. Truthfully, that was why he started to subdue his victims, so he didn't have to endure the same ridicule and torment he deserved.

He said to the girl that one syllabled word, abruptly and normally. His voice didn't sound surprised, confused or angry. He just said: Why?

She was still lying in his lap, and she looked up at him through teary eyes, but she wiped her face and attempted to stop the sniffling. She took deep, deep breaths before starting the very speech that would save the both of them.

"Because. It's not up to you what race, nationality or religion you're born in to. And you don't get to pick what you look like or what talents you possess. And it's not up to you if you lose someone close, go blind, or if the one you love never loves you back. There's a lot in life that we can't change, because I hope that we're all part of some big plan. If it's my maker's plan for me to die now, that's OK. He has a lot of say in all of our lives, I think. Just..nobody controls us. What is up to us, is what we do with who we are. Who we choose to be, and not what we think we can't control. Those are the..nothing can…don't..worry…." And the small but mighty voice was gone, drifting into sub consciousness or death.

Steve could only stare at the girl, who possessed so much wisdom well beyond her years.

He clutched her small little body close to his, and let one tear slip out. She was the only person, in years, who talked to him. Someone who didn't scream at him, try to kill him or call him a monster-she had forgiven him. Yes, there probably was something wrong with this girl-who could be okay with dying?- but she had somehow caught his eye. He knew she was different. His kind of different? Possibly. Now, there was no way in hell that she would die. Steve had found the mysterious small girl, with the warm heart and blue eyes that would save them both.

I took in the story, almost as if I had just watched it unfold before me. Had it?

_We talked? And he saved me? Did I even mean what I said or was it some defensive instinct? Was I ready to forgive Steve before he killed me?_

I searched for the answer inside me, and knew it was a yes. I could always forgive Steve. I had practically forgiven him already for changing me! It bothered me that it looked as if I was impartial to anything he did. I was a pushover, he walked all over me. And I gave him the freedom to. I sighed as Mr. Tiny watched me go through many expressions and emotions.

"Disappointed in yourself, hmm? If you're that ready to die then you won't even mind if I kill you tonight." He said with a dismal expression on his face. Almost as if he was sad that it was him who had to kill me, like he wished Steve had done it. I'd forever hate Tiny if he killed me, so why was I ok with Steve doing it!

And then Briannee, fucking Briannee decided to be brilliant. That was the one moment where I genuinely appreciated her.

She softly whispered to me, "You're not stupid Nat, it's just love. Pure love in one of the most self-sacrificing ways."

Love? Yeah, love. I guess it had always been the underlying reason. I would do anything for Steve, and he'd do anything for me. Scenes flashed before me. His devilish grin, his sarcastic tones, the way he cocked his eyes and made my pulse rush, the way his skin felt against mine, the way his whispers tickled my ear, the way his intimate gaze held me, and the way he cried, only for me.

I heard the clink of metal, which snapped me out of my lovely flash daydreams. Tiny had a gun pointed at me and was in the middle of a monologue. I realized that the clink had been one of my nails slicing through the chain link. I was in an awkward position and couldn't get the correct motion, but Briannee had taken my index finger and sawed through it. Woah.

"..and since you're such a stupid, meddling bitch I've decided to finish you off like one! I'll kill you, and leave you for someone else to clean up. I don't even want your soul- go to fucking hell!"

It was I who screamed. Tiny probably thought I was anticipating the gunshot, but I saw what she was going to do- I knew it. We had both realized it was the only way we were going to escape; we couldn't fight off Mr. Tiny, he had an unworldly control. Before my very eyes, I watched my prediction come true. He pulled the trigger, twice. One for my head, the other aimed slightly at hers. She jumped around in front of me;

"NOOO BRIANNEE!" I screamed. Two clear and loud shots rang, and she was on top of me.

**THAT WAS A LONG ONE! PHEW! ANYWAYS, I'VE GOTTEN A LOT OF SUPPORT THESE PAST FEW WEEKS AND IT'S BEEN SO NICE! I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED- OLD AND NEW. THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY. AND TO 'BEJABBERS' -YOU MUST HAVE AN AWFUL LOT OF TIME ON YOUR HANDS BUT YOUR GESTURE TO REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER CONSECUTIVELY WAS VERY FLATTERING. **

**IT'S THE FEEDBACK I GET FROM MY READERS THAT MAKES THIS WHOLE THING WORTHWHILE . THANK YOU**

**-NICOLE**


	34. Chapter 32

I could taste it. Sticky in my mouth, and the smell of silver all around me. Blood. Briannee's blood, to be more specific. She was bleeding out on top of me, and I was lying, shaken underneath her. She was a vampaneze, so the bullets might not really have hurt her. I wish I could say for sure, but a certain someone had forgotten to tell me some key elements. But Briannee said she knew the rules and such, so she must be OK. She wouldn't have taken the bullets otherwise, right?

"Shhh," She whispered to me, blood starting to pool in her mouth. I lay in a frozen state, trying to unravel what was going on while forcing myself not to jump up and attack Tiny. Her head was on my shoulder. She turned to me, and dribbled some blood around my mouth. Then she splat blood behind me- the gunshot splatter.

She was creating our murder scene; because I had closed my eyes and felt my body- I hadn't been shot. Briannee had taken both, and blood was now pouring out of her at a rapid rate. The blood tasted too pure though. It didn't taste like vampaneze blood should-it didn't taste tainted.

"Open," I heard her mumble. I opened my eyes and kept my mouth open-pretending to be dead. I stole a quick glance at Briannee and I could feel the shock leaving my body numb with fear. She had been nicked in the side of her head-she had been shot in the head.

I'm sure my terrified expression only made Tiny happier. I could see him looking down at me. _He's going to shoot again_. Killers in movies always made that mistake, they shot once and left it at that. But Tiny only laughed.

"Well, I got rid of those heartbeats. Fucking bitch," He said and kicked my head. My vision blurred for a second, but I could clearly hear him say, "She won't take away my sons, they belong to me."

I counted in my head to 10. Ten seconds was all I had to give Tiny to get out of the room before I would grab Briannee.

7..8..9….10! I bolted upright. "Briannee!" I darted my head around "Briannee he's gone. You OK? We have to go after hi-" I glanced at my torso, where Briannee's chest had been and it was covered in blood-the second bullet.

I shrieked and laid her on her back. "Are you there? Oh my GOD! What is happening! You know Briannee, I-I don't. Please tell me how I can help you!" I started hyperventilating even though I didn't need to. I could feel the fear tearing through my veins and the layer of sweat that was building.

She opened her eyes, "You..can't save me." She choked out, blood bubbling at her lips.

I felt a jab in my stomach. "Of course I can! We're vampaneze-we're stronger than this!" I implied, trying to sound optimistic.

"I-I'm not.." she replied. My whole body stopped. "You lied?" I whispered to her. She nodded. I looked at her, and waited for that last sentence. Her last words that would haunt me forever but would somehow provide closure.

She splat out the blood in her mouth, and it hit me in the face but I didn't cringe. I leaned in closer.

I could hear her shallow breathing, and her body was rigid with shakes. She struggled but managed to tell me: "Tiny was w-wrong. It wasn't you huu..who wanted to die. Hud-d-son saved me then, but you both can't save me now. I die..this time…for. A reason." She looked up, and a fragment of a smile was on her blood-soaked lips. She whispered, "No Regrets." And her body stopped shaking, her chest collapsed.

I stared at her. I stared at her with my eyes open wide and mouth frozen. Nothing in my entire being could comprehend what Briannee had done. She had sacrificed herself for me, and I didn't deserve that. For all the ways I hated and despised her, she had given me the ultimate gift in the end. I felt sick with myself. I turned and vomited beside her body.

_Oh my God, Briannee's dead._

I couldn't believe it. She was ACTUALLY dead. She died. Right in front of me. I moved my shaking finger towards her cheek, and touched it. Then I ran my index finger down towards her neck. I stopped. There was nothing.

I let out a wail. I tilted my head back, and started to scream. I howled at the ceiling. I stood up and ran to a wall. I punched it three times, and some rock chunks fell out. I screamed again and started to kick and thrash about. I was crying now. I screamed out half words and sentences that didn't make sense. This time, there was nobody to blame. Except for myself. I watched her die for me. I let her take those bullets. I stumbled over my feet and flew backwards. I curled up into a ball. My hands were pressed to my face and I wiped away the tears quickly. I glanced up towards Briannee, there was blood splattered about. I sat there for a while.

I just sat there. I couldn't think or process. I couldn't remember what was going on. I was numb.

I didn't really know what to do with myself, but I guess I eventually realized that I would have to get rid of the body. It was a miracle nobody had smelled the blood yet and come running. But what do you do with a body when you're deep, deep underground?

I knew what the vampaneze did. They burned their dead. I couldn't burn her…not now. But I didn't want her to be eaten either. I dragged her body into the corner. Like that would do much. Before I walked away, I noticed the once-pink scarf around her neck. It was now blood red, and rapidly turning brown. I gently removed it from her neck and hung it around my own. I needed a physical reminder of what had happened. Something I could wear around my neck for the next eternity to remind me of the sacrifices made by… a good friend- My good friend Briannee.

I picked myself up and mentally prepared for what I had to do. Briannee's death was horrifying, but I had to seek revenge now. There was nothing in my being that wanted more than to seek revenge on Tiny. I hated him for what he did. I hated him for everything that he'd done and all the ways he'd tried to have everyone killed. Especially me.

I was going to find Steve and Hudson and stop the fight. I didn't know why, but I knew that Tiny didn't want me to do it- no he was scared out of his stupid yellow boots that I'd do it. So I would.

I ran out of the cavern. I had to get out of here, out of the underground. I ran down the hallway. At the very end of it was a staircase. I climbed it for about 10 stories, and then it stopped. Nothing left but one lone hallway in front of me.

_Shit._

I stomped my feet and huffed out air. _How the hell does someone get out of here?_

Then I heard an echo. A small sound, but I knew it was of the outside world. It was a bird.

But how did I hear the sound of a bird underground? I looked to the heavens for an answer, and I got it. Up.

Above me was a shaft, miles and miles long. But at the end of it I knew daylight waited. I went to the wall and dug my fingernails in. I started my ascent. It took hours and it felt like my arms were on fire.

I pressed on, wondering how far down I really had been. I started to hear more echoes, echoes of sounds I hadn't heard in a while. The wind rustling through trees, soft bird calls, and well, noise. Just noises. Noise that you don't hear stuck underground with vampaneze. The noises stopped echoing-I was getting closer.

My fingers reached out to grab the wall but nothing was there. I almost fell, but I grabbed on to the edge of the hole and pulled myself over. I was out. I was immediately blinded, and lay on the ground for a while wincing. For a few moments I didn't want to look up. I was afraid I had lost my connection with the outside world, and that I'd want to crawl back into that hellhole.

But when I looked up I felt nothing short of relief. I saw trees, and grass and pearl-coloured sky. It was so beautiful I cried. I hadn't just escaped from Tiny or the vampaneze, I'd escaped from Steve my captor, and from his underground prison. All by myself. I smiled, I loved Steve-never would leave him- bbuuuutt maybe I was less helpless than I previously thought.

After enjoying the scenery and the sunshine, I noticed all the breezes blowing around me. I gazed into the distance and saw that all the scenery was small, and ant-like. I stood up to get a better view and came to a horrible conclusion. I was on a mountain. Not on top of it exactly, but I was on a mountain. It would take me longer than expected to get down.

I groaned and sighed, and began to walk down. _I'll never get to Steve. _But thinking about Steve made me think about the fight, which made me think about my revenge, and ultimately Briannee dying. I let my sadness and hatred fuel me until I was running-ripping- through the mountain forest. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OH EM GEEEE! THE LAST CHAPTER IS NEXT , FOLLOWED BY THE EPILOGUE. HOPEFULLY THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY MAY 10TH, BUT I HATE MAKING DEADLINES BECAUSE HONESTLY GUYS, THIS LAST CHAPTER ISN'T GOING UP TILL ITS PERFECT!<strong>_

_**SO, IF YOU'VE BEEN DIGGING THIS STORY ALL ALONG AND ARE SAD (YET THRILLED) TO SEE THE CONCLUSION, LEAVE ME A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN, AND WHAT YOU WANT ANSWERS ABOUT! I LITERALLY CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE ALMOST OVER GUYS.**_

_**-NiCoLe xoxo**_


	35. Chapter 33

**HELLO MY LUVS! I KNOW IT'S EXAM STUDY TIME, BUT HERE'S SOMETHING THAT WILL HOPEFULLY MAKE YOUR DAY A LITTLE BETTER! THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE TO THIS, BUT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, ENJOY! REMEMBER TO REVIEW IF YA DIG, AND SUBSCRIBE IF YA LUV IT! **

_**-nicolee xoxo**_

I had been following Steve's scent and running so fast I thought my legs were wheels. Eventually I reached a small town, much like the one I had once belonged to. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, and in doing so I breathed in the musky scent of Steve. It was such a good scent that it made my heart ache. It was deep and masculine, with the same time a hint of a sweet undertone that I could usually only smell when I was really close to him. I craved that scent, and would now follow it until it led me to Steve.

Behind a stadium, past a field and through a forest I found the fateful fight.

I could see him now. My insides jumped! He was fighting Darren Shan on the bridge, with Hudson watching closely. A few corpses lay on the ground around them, and a little offside stood Mr. Tiny. I felt my insides burn and glow with the fiery hatred of revenge, but I calmed myself and tried to plan it out.

How was I going to go about this? I was standing at the top of the ravine, and below was the fight. If I made a run for it, who knows what Tiny might pull. But I had to get their attention somehow. I imagined I looked pretty nasty right now. Dried blood caked around me, hair wild and eyes bloodshot and tired. My fingers were bleeding from the climb, and I was also covered in sweat. I looked almost dead, like a ghost perhaps. My appearance would have to be reason to stop now, and if Tiny tried to attack me while Steve saw, he'd stop and help..right? I knew Steve and he loved me, he was fighting this whole thing for my safety. If I yelled, he'd come running But I still didn't know why I was stopping this fight. It was purely for my sake- for Briannee's revenge. I had not true motive, but I guess no fighting is good, right? Right. Those were my motives, now I just had to bullshit the rest. The fight had moved under the bridge, and the bystanders crept closer anticipating the end. It was almost over. Now or never:

_Two deep breaths followed by a quick prayer to a higher power and she started to run down the hill. It scared her to think about what she was about to do. Her lungs were panting desperately but she knew she should make a sound. But she hesitated. She tore up the green grass and left a muddy trail in its path. Nobody noticed the girl running at top speed, hurdling herself down. Despite her fears she had to get their attention, destiny and death would try to grab her first._

"_STEVE!" A gut-wrenching scream that broke the concentration and focus of the people near the bridge. It pierced through the air and echoed loudly in the ravine. Sweaty bodies and clenched fists paused for a moment, and an internal response was provoked in one. She had their attention._

_Enlightened by their attention, she attempted to speed up, but only being halfway down the hill the ground became steeper and she started to stumble and fall. Her name was upon the man's lips, and he screamed while watching in terror. One yelled at him to continue, while the other stood beside him sheepishly. The keeper of the universe began to assess this never-ending problem, contemplating the quickest ways to shut her up. She had managed to dig her heels in and stop, and she screamed from her muddy landing,_

"_You have to help! He-he tried to hurt me. TINY! Tiny SHOT at us! He-BRIANNEE'S DEAD! Oh god! He killed Briannee!" Her voice cracked and she screeched with such an intensity that she scared the meek one._

_A shocked heavy-heart responded back to her, "Briannee's dead!"_

_The girl swore and jumped up to run again. Her arms were pressed to her side and her chest yearned out. A shot was fired. She lept foreward and dived to avoid it but she felt a warm sensation, and when she went to put her right foot down for the next step she found she could not take it. It had blown out her knee. She crashed into the ground and screamed for her lover. All she could taste in her mouth was blood and dirt. Another fired shot, this one did miss. Flipping up on her stomach, she used her bleeding nails to pull herself closer. But she looked up and nobody had moved an inch._

"Well?" I cried out desperately. Steve stared dreamily at the base of the bridge.

"Hudson, please!" I wailed. Hudson stepped forward, but Steve put his arm out.

"WHHYYY?" I screamed at him. "You bastard! Tiny is LYING to you!" I continued to pull forward, grunting and crying at the same time.

"There is no prophecy! Don't kill him Steve! Don't do it-it won't help you win!" I slammed my hands on the ground. Why wouldn't he save me? He still looked at me, his mouth opened slightly. There was no emotion behind his eyes, and for once I couldn't read him.

I heard a chuckle. "You see Steve, she doesn't want you to win. She's been working for Shan all along, she loves him-and thinks you're a monster." Tiny stepped closer to me and so did everyone else.

"That's bullshit! Ohmygod Steve! How c-can you believe this? Why don't you believe me? Hudson! Hudson he murdered Briannee!" I pleaded and banged my head down against the ground. I screamed in rage, exasperated at my body and incapacity.

"No mistaken girl, Briannee's blood is all over you. You killed Briannee, because she was on to your plan with Shan. She was getting too close to Steve." Tiny let out a dramatic sigh, like it was painful for him to say this. He was making me sound crazy!

"NOOO!" I screamed and started to wither and wriggle on the ground. This WASN'T happening.

This was completely unimaginable. I was being broken everywhere, words and bullets. This hurt so bad, like being slowly suffocated. And to be called a liar? I squeezed my eyes for tears. But there were no tears. I'd never known this kind of sadness, of betrayal. The kind that catches your breath and leaves you so shaken you can't cry. When you cry, it's a release of emotions and sadness. There was no release from this kind of pain. I was about to die, and Steve was going to let it happen He was scared too. He was scared of everything Tiny said. He was scared it was true. I had to make him believe it wasn't. I opened my eyes, and stared up at Darren and Steve, who had stopped fighting to watch my spectacle. Why didn't Darren tell them that we weren't in love? Because he's a selfish jerk! He wanted Steve to be distraught so he can win. The lengths men will go to win.. I stared at Steve and Darren, possibly hoping that my look may convey the message. And then I saw it.

"Brothers! You're brothers! That's what Tiny meant when he said I wouldn't take away his sons! Literally! I see it now.. you're the same." I let out a small laugh of joy, I felt like I had just solved the big mystery, but I knew I was correct. I had lived with many brothers for so many years that I could notice the smallest details that made them look alike. The way their mouths curved into the same surprised expression or the way their hands fell at their sides. Maybe I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but I had to try. I saw Tiny squirm the slightest bit-and I knew I was right. I noticed I had snapped Steve out of his daze, he was staring at me with a horrified expression on his face and Darren was looking to Steve, but I was watching Tiny.

Tiny started to laugh, "Stupid girl! They are completely different! One is good and one is evil. They were made that way-"

Tiny had slipped. I don't even think Steve heard the last bit. All he heard was Tiny calling him evil. And that was enough.

Steve erupted on Tiny. He swung his fist out, and it landed right where it was supposed to-on Tiny's nose. But there was no blood and I didn't hear his nose shatter like it should have. Steve maneuvered behind Tiny, and kicked him right in the back. Tiny fell to his knees, but softly. Not the way a big man should. From there, Steve lost control and his motions became clumsy and unguided. He was screaming and yelling but nobody could make out what he was saying. I just knew that he was out to kill Tiny, yet somehow I knew he couldn't. My heart yearned, and even though I was upset with Steve my heart hurt for him. So many people had called him a monster, and that was the one thing that killed him the most-literally. I had heard many stories about his hometown and knew that he was always hated. I let out a big sigh, watching my love scream and cry in a complete rage just made me upset, and it made me tired.

Darren and Hudson were watching in awe, I coughed and Hudson ran over to help me up. Darren stared at me god-like. He truly had no idea what the hell I was doing here. I spat out the blood in my mouth. "Thanks for the help, Darren. It's so nice to meet you and find out we're in love!" Yes, even now I could be sarcastic. He looked down at the ground and mumbled something and I let out a big groan and sigh. "Whatever, don't apologize. Tiny's been playing you too-why don't you go join my oh-so-smart boyfriend and get a few shots in?" Darren quickly ran over and the two enemies-brothers now- began to beat the shit out of Tiny.

I wondered if Tiny would even fight back; he wasn't getting hurt but he wasn't winning either. Then a fat lady appeared by his side. She yelled at the boys and led all three of them away-and they co-operated.

I tried to follow them, but my knee was completely gone-I was lucky he didn't blow off my leg. I leaned on Hudson, and took deep breaths. I could hear him asking me things-questions. My vision was woozy, and I realized I'd lost a lot of blood. I would not let myself pass out. I ALWAYS did that! I kept my focus on the intense briefing taking place just a few steps away. I tried to figure out what was going on, but I had no clue-and at this point I could care less. I broke from my gaze momentarily to look at Hudson, who had tears rolling down his cheeks. I realized he'd been asking questions about Briannee, and I felt horrible for not providing more details.

"She saved me. She died free of her own will, and she told me to tell you that you couldn't save her anymore." Somewhat lies, but he needed to hear something other than 'she was shot'. That was such a melancholy death than to what she deserved.

I could see the tears in his eyes, and I leaned my head against his. He started to sob again. I sighed, for the events of today had been most distressful. I wanted to go home-wherever that would be now. And sleep. And get some answers. Probably a little under dramatic considering the situation that I'd just created. I had just destroyed a prophecy, an enemy-ship, a crazy man's plan, a friend, my Steve, and my knee. Quite a lot of work for just one girl; and right now I didn't feel like sorting out the details.

I looked over at Steve and thought about the problems that would arise. My boyfriend-practically husband, considering the depth of our relationship- had almost let me die. Couples counseling, here we come. He turned around and looked at me. The meeting was over and somehow things were solved. _That's wonderful,_ I thought, _but I don't feel like facing the problems right now._ I felt my heartbeat slow down, and knew that I was going to pass out. That was fine, it seems like right after the biggest moments in my life-I pass out. I do a lot of passing out, but then again that says something about my character: I like to avoid the hard stuff.


	36. Epilogue

_**HELLOOOOO! WELL, IT'S TIME FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, THE EPILOGUE. WRITING THIS WAS BITTER SWEET, IT WAS **_

_**GOOD TO GET IT OUT BUT AT THE SAME TIME VERY SAD. I'D LIKE TO PERSONALLY THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU **_

_**WHO READ AND/OR REVIEWED MY FIC. FOR MY VERY FIRST FANFIC WE HAVE, WHAT, 180ISH REVIEWS? THATS **_

_**FLIPPING AMAZING! I CANT TELL YOU HOW WONDERFUL IT'S BEEN TO BE A PART OF THIS LITTLE DARREN SHAN**_

_** COMMNITY. I'M REALLY SAD THAT IT HAS TO END, BUT DON'T WORRY THERE'S A SEQUEL COMING SOON ;) THANK YOU **_

_**SO MUCH FOR LETTING ME SHARE MY STORY WITH YOU(even though i dont own any of these characters), ITS BEEN **_

_**WONDERFUL. THIS EPILOGUE WON'T ANSWER ALL **__**YOUR QUESTIONS, BUT IT WILL HOPEFULLY PROVIDE A LITTLE **_

_**CLOSURE.**_

_**ITS BEEN AMAZING,  
>NICOLE <strong>_

* * *

><p>I woke up on a bed, and the first thing I noticed was that it was hot. I lay still for a few minutes with my eyes closed. How many times had I woken up in a new and strange place with little recollection of what happened? Too many times to count. Although whenever I did wake up somewhere new I always knew Steve was a part of it-he always is! I rolled my eyes and found myself staring at a revolving fan on the ceiling.I sighed and processed my thoughts, my brain was forcing me to relieve that last final fight. I felt a wave of uncertainty make its way through my body. Now was the hard part-the aftermath. I took a deep breath and breathed in the hot and humid air. With a groan I hoisted myself up and took inventory of the state of my knee. It was covered in a big bandage, and when I tried to move it, it hurt like hell. I noticed that above the bandage was a breezy skirt, that left me feeling girly and exposed. Not the way I needed to feel right now. Regardless of that I stood up and tried to exit the bedroom I was in. Giving the room a quick look over I deduced we were in some tropical, tacky vacation home. Finally, Steve had taken me somewhere I wanted to go.<p>

I hobbled and dragged my leg past the bright blue kitchen and into the lounge filled with wicker furniture and large-leafed tropical plants. I looked out through the huge windows and saw that it was midday on a beach. I heard a loud snore, and turned to find Steve asleep on the couch. I walked over to the opposing chair, and sat facing Steve. His short, jet black hair had grown out and was hanging over his eyes, his lips twisted into an unflattering snarl and his eyes squeezed shut. My heart sighed, he looked like he was having a nightmare and I wanted nothing more than to curl up in his arms, but I knew we had problems to sort out and I had to be strong.

As I stared into his face and waited, I was tormented with a set of flashbacks. They came fast and I could barely figure out what was going on before it was gone. They all had a common theme though: times when Steve used and hurt me. I understood what my subconscious mind was trying to tell me. It didn't think that I should stay with Steve anymore. It was like my subconscious mind was a different person, it's thoughts were _"He took you away! He tied you up! He took your blood, your humanity and your virginity! He let you get raped and abducted and shuffled around from numerous people, and he sacrificed his own son! He doesn't care for you and watched as you almost died in front of him. There isn't anything he won't do to gain power-get out of there!"_

It didn't matter what my subconscious mind threw at me. I still sat there, and waited for Steve to wake up. Some part of me still believed we shared a bond so strong that we could fix ourselves, the other part of me thought I was unnaturally obsessed with him.

A few minutes after twilight, Steve awoke. At first, he stared at me in shock and awe, and then sighed, "Oh, it's you." His voice was low and husky, he cleared his throat and his eyes shifted over me.

"Boo. I'm the boogyman." I replied flatly. I saw the small of a smile on his lips as he stretched his arm back to smooth over his hair. I felt my heart flutter when his shirt hiked up a bit and I caught a quick peek of those wonderful, plentiful abs. He caught me looking and started to smile coyly, but I asked

"So where are we?" I was surprised at the lack of emotion in my words.

He mumbled a few words before I could make out, "Mexico. We got you immediate medical attention back in Europe, but we needed a permanent place for you to recover where they wouldn't..ask so many questions."

I covered my mouth with my hand, "It's uncommon for 16-year-olds to be shot in the knee?" I asked surprised.

He looked at me and said, "Yeah, usually doctors just see a lot of arrows."

I allowed myself to laugh, and then there was an uncomfortable silence. I was torn and confused.

"Nat, I know what you're thinking and I know it's been bothering us both but you must know I thought you were dead." He pleaded with me.

I looked up at him, remembering the pain and the weakness I had felt. "No, that's what almost happened." I replied maliciously.

He groaned and stood up. Starting to pace he said; "Your appearance-it freaked me out! Like I thought I was hallucinating!" His arms flared out from side to side. "I thought I was seeing some ghostly-dead image of you, because Darren had already killed you! He-I thought you were dead, and your spirit had come back to warn me not to seek out revenge for you! So, you see, I was-well I was shocked. And then I was very distressed but I never actually knew it was you-in the flesh-baby." He finished his plea by kneeling in front of me and taking my hand, kissing it and whispering to it.

Was he being truthful? Did I look so bloody and dismayed that he thought I wasn't real? A living, screaming person is not how I would perceive a ghost. Everyone around Steve noticed me …maybe, the thought of my death was such a horrifying ordeal for Steve that he became blind to any other logic. I wasn't one of those girls who would sit around and wonder if my boyfriend loved me. Oh yes, Steve loved me very much. So maybe that is how he would respond to my death. I could feel my insides warming and suddenly felt very shy. Of course, if things didn't turn out well and Tiny hand't slipped up then I would be six feet under and maybe not so forgiving right now. But I didn't feel like tormenting or hurting him any longer. I just wanted him to hold me again.

I stared at him with evil eyes, "I am completely and utterly dismayed.." He looked up at me with a look of sheer terror on his face

"-that I can never, ever successfully seem to stay mad at you." I sighed and he picked me up and I held on to him. I didn't let go. I never wanted to be apart from him, and the feeling of being back in his arms was euphoric. I clutched to his side and hoped that I could always be his. If I was being truthful, I'd say that the relationship wasn't healthy-I wasn't healthy. I was so in love with Steve that he could do whatever he wanted and I'd never leave. I just couldn't deal with not seeing him.

I eventually looked up at his face, and he was crying and smiling. Without his voice cracking or even changing an octave he said; "I was so scared you wouldn't want me. I've done so many demonic things to you Nat, and you're the only person in the whole entire world who's crazy enough to stay with me. There's nobody like you. I'm going to evermore spend infinity loving you, as deeply as you have loved me." His voice tickled deep into my ear, and his hot breath was on my face. I could feel my pulse start to rush, that's what happened when I was this close to him. His arms held me, and he slowly kneaded each of his fingers into the small of my back. I heard him chuckle, "You get this excited from a hug?" He bent his head a little lower to kiss me, and oh how it made my bad knee weaker. I opened my mouth and tried to stick my tongue out but he chuckled and pulled away. I felt my insides burn with desire, I had some ideas of how he could spend 'infinity' making it up to me.

I looked back at Steve, and saw a confused expression on his face. He lead me over to the kitchen counter and propped me up on it. I could see a bead of sweat on his forehead. He turned around mysteriously, and when he returned into my view he had a box. I recognized that kind of box. A small smile was on my lips. I felt a giggle escape.

He opened it, and a silver ring with an incredibly large rock was on it. "I've been thinking about this forever. There never seems to be the right time. If I can be honest, I'm scared that an event like the bridge will happen again, and that you won't be able to forgive me. And so I'm going to be very selfish and ask you to marry me, that way I know you will always have to stay and be mine."

He got down on one knee, "The day I found you was the day I found all my answers. Nat you've solved my every problem-ones that I didn't even realize existed. You're the best in me and that's why I want you to marry me. Natalie Tanner, will you be mine?"

I let out a nervous laugh, ran my hands through my hair and said, "Uhh, well I kinda already am but yes!"

I jumped down and he took my hands in his. He grabbed both my hands and lifted them above my head. He stared at me, very intensely but very romantic. There was such a soft expression on his face, and I was completely enthralled and stared at him in a trance. He took my right hand and kissed each finger. He did the same with the left, but slipped the ring on quite methodically. Once the ring was on, I watched his eyes look up and down my body and then back to the ring. He had a tight lipped smile on his face, but I could tell he was very happy. He took my hand again and rubbed the ring and my hands, getting used to the new texture. He placed my left hand on his forearm, and started to walk with me trailing behind him. He had only touched my hands and didn't say a word-but oh how I was turned on! It was so intimate..and the look on his face..

Steve led me out to the porch and we sat on a swing, gazing at the moon. I looked back at my dark haired lover, his eyes glanced to me and I felt my heart skip a beat. _Yes!_ I knew this was the man for me. I'd dated guys before but NEVER had I experienced such a bond as I experience with Steve. Every little thing he did provoked an internal response in me. Our personalities fit perfectly together and he knew when to lead and I knew how to follow. I smiled at him, a big toothy grin and he just stared at me, shaking his head but laughing too. I think a good word for this moment, would be **perfect.**

We didn't say any words, but a million thoughts were conveyed. His arms were around my waist but then he started to run them through my hair, and I lulled into the motion and lay my head on his shoulder. Then, he tugged on a bit of hair and tipped my head back. He turned and kissed me, and I remembered my plans from before. I swung myself around sideways over his lap, and carefully placed my lips on his, not moving. We both sat there, lips on lips, but neither of us wanted to start. It was a teasing game to see who could outlast, and it was pure torture. Eventually, he started to rub his hands up and down my sides. He tazored me at my hips, and I opened my mouth and gave a small squeal. He took that opportunity to run his tongue over my lips. I heard myself moan, and he delved inside. When I tried to use my tongue, he pushed it away. I put my hands around his neck, and his moved his to the small of my back. He kissed my neck, biting playfully, and I decided to be brave and give him a hickey. I heard him chuckle, deep in his throat. I blushed, he made me brave. He made me want to do things I never would have thought of doing. My attention returned to his lips, and I started to lead a slow, deep kiss which quickly turned frantic. My body was quite strained, I could tell this would eventually lead to the bedroom, but Steve seemed to be drawing it out. Every once in a while, he'd stop and look at me, sigh, or just smile.

And we sat like that for hours, kissing perfectly under the moonlight. Now and then we would break, and I would lay my head on his chest and he would rub my back and tell me how I was beautfiful, or why I was the only perfect girl in the entire world-but that just made me want to kiss him more.

I think that on this day-in this moment, I have made up my mind about that 'fateful day in the forest'. It was not the best or worst day of my life; it was the beginning of an eternity with my lover.


End file.
